Les Loud à Gravity Falls
by Nolanno
Summary: Les frère et sœurs Loud pensaient vraiment que leurs vacances d'été à Gravity Falls allaient être des plus ennuyeuses. Mais depuis que Lincoln a découvert un mystérieux journal, plusieurs événements étranges vont bousculer leur quotidien. Se pourrait-il que cette ville perdue au milieu de l'Oregon cache en réalité quelques secrets ? Les Loud ne tarderont pas à le découvrir !
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Zombie de Lucy

**Les Loud à Gravity Falls**

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Zombie de Lucy**

 **Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir !**

 **Je suis très heureux de vous présenter ma première fiction officielle, "Les Loud à Gravity Falls", crossover entre deux séries que j'apprécie particulièrement, les connaisseurs l'auront compris, "Bienvenue chez les Loud" et "Souvenirs de Gravity Falls".**

 **Avant toute chose, je me permets de vous donner quelques précisions. Je vais d'ores et déjà répondre à la question la plus évidente : "pourquoi ce crossover ?" La raison est des plus simples. Je suis un très grand fan de Gravity Falls, qui selon moi est la meilleure série animée de ces dernières années, surtout au niveau de l'écriture. La famille Loud, quant à elle, possède une panoplie de personnages hauts en couleur vraiment attachants. C'est pourquoi j'étais très curieux de savoir comment ceux-ci réagiraient dans un monde aussi étrange et captivant que celui créé par Alex Hirsch.**

 **Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, plusieurs changements seront donc à prévoir par rapport à la série sur laquelle l'histoire est basée :**

 **\- Dipper et Mabel seront absents. C'est un peu le reproche que je fais aux autres crossovers portant sur les deux séries, à savoir le fait d'avoir laissé les deux protagonistes de Gravity Falls, ce qui fait que les Loud passent un peu au second plan et que les scènes deviennent un poil trop similaires à celles de la série d'origine. Je me dis qu'il serait plus intéressant de voir comment eux s'en sortent face aux phénomènes surnaturels auxquels ils assisteront.**

 **\- Bien que la plupart des événements de l'histoire originale soient retranscrits, ils différeront dans le déroulement et seront un peu plus développés, changement de protagonistes oblige.**

 **\- Le nom de famille Loud est conservé, ce qui signifie que Stan portera ce nom également.**

 **\- MÀJ : Après reconsidération, j'ai décidé de donner à cette histoire la forme d'un script plutôt que d'une fic traditionnelle. Je sais que ce format ne fait certainement pas l'unanimité, mais après mûre réflexion, je pense qu'il colle beaucoup mieux au style de l'histoire, et permet d'éviter des longueurs qui ne me semblent pas appropriées. En espérant que cela ne vous gâche pas le plaisir de lire.**

 **D'autres seront bien entendu à prévoir, et j'en parlerai si je juge des éclaircissements nécessaires. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, et on se retrouve tout à l'heure pour le mot de la fin.**

 **Bienvenue chez les Loud est la propriété de Nickelodeon et de Chris Savino, et Souvenirs de Gravity Falls est la propriété de Disney et d'Alex Hirsch. Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Aaah, les vacances d'été, le meilleur moment de l'année sans le moindre doute. Au revoir les cours interminables, les contrôles à tout-va et la monotonie du quotidien : bonjour les maillots de bains, les randonnées en montagne et les marshmallows autour du feu de camp. C'est l'occasion idéale pour tout le monde de s'amuser, se détendre, et se la couler douce... Enfin, pour tout le monde, sauf moi._

 _[Une voiturette de golf passe au travers d'un immense panneau indiquant "Gravity Falls" à toute allure. À son bord se trouve 10 enfants, aux airs paniqués. Derrière eux, une créature gigantesque les poursuit.]_

 **Lana :** Plus vite, ils nous rattrapent !

 **Lori :** Je fais ce que je peux, mais on est à fond !

 **Lisa :** Ce genre de véhicule supporte normalement une masse moyenne de 357.45 kg, et à dix dessus, on le ralentit proportionnellement !

 **Luna :** Il nous faudrait lâcher du lest !

 **Leni :** Parce qu'il y a, genre, des briques de lait dans les voiturettes de golf ?

 **Lola :** Pas du lait, du _lest_ ! C'est trop te demander de rester concentrée deux secondes !?

 **Lucy :** Inutile de s'énerver, d'autant plus qu'on est actuellement poursuivis par une fatalité plus conséquente !

 **Luan :** _Aïe !_ Attention, ça c'était mes dents !

 **Lynn :** Désolée, j'essayais juste de me décoincer de là !

 _[Les mains crochues du géant essayent d'attraper la voiturette, mais celle-ci rebondit sur un dos d'âne sur la route et esquive de justesse. Quelques-unes des filles deviennent nauséeuses avec toutes les secousses. Lincoln, au milieu du véhicule, aperçoit la caméra.]_

 **Lincoln (aux spectateurs) :** Oh, bonjour. Je suis désolé, mais vous arrivez un peu au milieu de quelque chose, comme vous pouvez le constater.

 **Lola** **(terrifiée)** **:** TRONC D'ARBRE DROIT DEVANT !

 **Fratrie Loud :** AAAAAAAH !

 _[Lori tente de virer à droite pour éviter le tronc d'arbre. Juste avant le choc, tout se fige. Lincoln regarde autour de lui, et s'essuie le front en soufflant.]_

 **Lincoln (aux spectateurs) :** Vous devez vous demander ce qui se passe actuellement. Je vais commencer par les présentations : je m'appelle **Lincoln Loud** , et toutes les filles que vous voyez autour de moi... sont mes sœurs. Vous devez vous demander ce que nous faisons tous dans une voiturette de golf poursuivis par un monstre d'une horreur inimaginable. Je vous rassure tout de suite, il y a une explication logique à tout ça. Et si on rembobinait pour que je vous raconte ?

* * *

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Tout a commencé quand Papa et Maman ont jugé qu'un petit bol d'air frais nous ferait le plus grand bien._ _Ils nous ont donc tous envoyé (sauf Lily qui est encore trop petite) à Gravity Falls, une petite ville triste de l'Oregon pour qu'on passe l'été chez notre grand-oncle, qui vit au beau milieu des bois._

 _[Les enfants sont en train d'installer leurs affaires dans un grenier faisant office de chambre. Une dizaine de lits sont disposés. Lana, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tend ses mains devant elle.]_

 **Lana :** Son grenier est vraiment incroyable ! Regardez mes échardes, on dirait des griffes !

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Voici_ _ **Lana**_ _, la petite bricoleuse de la famille. S'il y a un truc à réparer, c'est toujours à elle qui faut demander. D'ailleurs, d'une manière générale, s'il y a quelque chose de dégoûtant à faire, c'est la première à se salir les mains. La raison est simple : elle adore la crasse, au point qu'elle ne supporte pas se laver et qu'elle fait à chaque fois son cinéma quand on le lui demande. Et elle collectionne aussi tout plein d'animaux exotiques : on peut trouver dans sa chambre des serpents, des grenouilles, des lézards et même un singe ! Malheureusement, nos parents n'ont pas voulu qu'elle emmène l'un d'eux avec elle pour les vacances, du coup elle a boudé pendant tout le trajet. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que dès qu'on est arrivés, elle a vu une énorme flaque de boue près de l'arrêt de bus et a plongé dedans, ce qui l'a tout de suite mis de meilleure humeur. C'est comme ça qu'elle fonctionne : c'est une tête brûlée qui a des fois un sale caractère, mais qui reste gentille et très joueuse. Bon c'est vrai, c'est pas la reine de l'hygiène, mais on l'aime comme ça, et on a tous fini par s'y habituer. Enfin... presque tous._

 **Lola (écœuré) :** Beurk, ne m'approche pas avec ces trucs dégoûtants !

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Quand on parle du loup, voilà_ _ **Lola**_ _. Elle et Lana sont jumelles, et ont quasiment le même physique : le même visage, les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même taille... Elles leur manquent même à toutes les deux les dents de devant ! Mais en dehors de ça, on peut presque dire qu'elles sont radicalement opposées en terme de personnalité. On peut malgré tout voir cette différence dans leur apparence : Lana s'habille comme une mécanicienne et se coiffe avec deux petites couettes ébouriffées, alors que Lola s'habille telle une princesse et préfère une longue chevelure soyeuse descendant jusqu'aux hanches. Vous l'aurez compris, cette dernière est beaucoup plus girly, c'est même la plus girly de toutes mes frangines, toujours à se soucier de son apparence. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours voulu participer à des concours de beauté, et jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'en a perdu quasiment aucun. Il faut dire qu'elle sait s'y prendre pour faire les yeux doux et faire chavirer le cœur de tous ceux qui la regardent. Mais ceux qui vivent avec elle savent qu'il s'agit d'une façade, car Lola est un esprit machiavélique en devenir... Bon d'accord j'exagère beaucoup, elle est adorable quand elle le veut, mais elle reste la reine du chantage, l'impératrice des cafteuses et la souveraine de l'amour-propre. Et vaut mieux pas la mettre en colère, sinon elle n'hésite pas à avoir recours à de sales méthodes pour vous le faire payer, croyez-en mon expérience. Mais bon, c'est ainsi qu'on l'aime, et ça n'empêchent pas Lana et elle de se chamailler dès qu'elles en ont l'occasion._

 **Lana :** Ça va, fais pas ta poule mouillée.

 **Leni :** Quoi ? Lola est une poule ? Je ne le savais pas.

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Celle qui vient de faire cette curieuse remarque n'est autre que ma grande sœur,_ ** _Leni_** _. Pour être parfaitement sincère, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit réputée pour son intelligence, étant donné qu'elle a de sérieux problèmes de concentration et de grosses difficultés pour comprendre généralement ce qu'il se passe. À seize ans, elle arrive encore à faire des erreurs d'addition, et a très souvent du mal à saisir le sens des mots qu'on lui dit. Heureusement, nous sommes tous là pour l'aider à s'améliorer, même si des fois c'est vraiment casse-pieds. Parce qu'au fond, Leni est surtout une personne d'extrêmement gentille, qui n'hésite pas à aider son prochain : je ne compte plus toutes les fois où elle est venue réconforter l'un de nous, même quand elle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle on était triste. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de sensible, et qui est en plus extrêmement douée dans le domaine de la mode vestimentaire (sa robe préférée étant celle turquoise), mais également pour tout ce qui fait appel à sa créativité. Cela lui arrive néanmoins d'être caractérielle, et de se montrer têtue quand quelque chose lui tient à cœur._

 **Lisa :** Par pitié Leni, une "poule mouillée" est une expression qu'on utilise pour désigner quelqu'un qui manque de courage et de résolution. Ne me dis pas que tu ignores quelque chose d'aussi simple.

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Mesdames & Messieurs, la remarquable_ ** _Lisa_** _vient de parler. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle est la plus jeune d'entre nous, sans compter Lily qui n'est pas venue à Gravity Falls comme je le disais tout à l'heure. Mais ne vous fiez pas à son âge, parce qu'elle est en réalité dotée d'un extraordinaire intellect, ayant déjà résolu de nombreuses énigmes scientifiques sur lesquelles les meilleurs chercheurs du monde bloquaient depuis des années. Certains appellent ça un miracle, mais nous, on préfère l'appeler "grosse tête" pour la taquiner. Car le problème de Lisa, c'est qu'elle s'estime au-dessus de tout le monde, et qu'elle nous considère parfois plus comme des cobayes pour ses expériences que comme ses frère et sœurs. En dehors de ça, il faut bien reconnaître qu'elle est incroyablement maline, et qu'elle nous rend toujours service quand on a besoin d'aide pour nos devoirs (elle possède plusieurs diplômes universitaires après tout). En échange, on lui montre comment s'amuser en toute simplicité, chose qu'elle a de temps en temps du mal à comprendre à son grand regret. Un système de donnant-donnant qui a jusque-là fait ses preuves, pour elle comme pour nous._

 **Leni (embarrassé) :** Bien sûr que non ! Je plaisantais voyons, je sais bien que Lola n'est pas, genre, une poule. Elle n'a pas de plume !

 **Lisa (soupirant) :** Tsk, sans commentaire.

 _[Lori, énervée, secoue frénétiquement son portable.]_

 **Lori :** Raah, le réseau est naze dans ce trou paumé, j'arrive même pas à joindre Bobby !

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Elle c'est_ ** _Lori_** _, l'aînée de la fratrie Loud, qui est actuellement en train d'essayer de contacter son petit ami Bobby, alias son "Ours grincheux" (quoi que ce surnom veuille dire). Normalement, elle passe ses journées à discuter avec lui ou à lui envoyer des petits messages romantiques dégoulinants d'amour, mais sans réseau, elle n'a d'autre choix que de lâcher son portable et de faire un break pendant quelques temps. Une bonne chose ? Pas du tout ! Parce que quand Lori est en pétard, elle peut se montrer pire que Lola, et nous menacer de nous transformer en bretzel humain après nous avoir fait un de ses tire-fesses dont elle a le secret. Heureusement, Lisa est sur le coup, et prévoit de modifier son téléphone pour amplifier la réception du signal mobile local, comme ça elle pourra reprendre ses conversations mielleuses avec son petit copain. Sinon, en dehors du fait qu'elle est bien souvent autoritaire et qu'elle n'hésite pas à profiter de son statut d'aînée pour avoir tout ce qu'elle souhaite en première, elle est malgré tout quelqu'un de vraiment sympa, qui donne (presque) toujours des bons conseils sur les relations sociales._

 _[Elle essaye de rappeler Bobby, en vain. Elle soupire d'exaspération, et s'apprête à s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle entend un bêlement derrière elle, sursaute et se retourne. Une chèvre est posée dessus.]_

 **Lori (abasourdie) :** Je peux savoir comment cet animal s'est retrouvé sur mon lit !?

 **Luna :** On s'en occupe, frangine !

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Celle qui porte des vêtements violets et qui a les cheveux courts s'appelle_ ** _Luna_** _, et c'est une future célébrité dans le monde de la musique, sans le moindre doute ! Elle a beau n'avoir que quinze ans, elle maîtrise un grand nombre d'instruments en tout genre, mais son préféré reste sa fidèle guitare avec laquelle elle rocke comme personne. Son objectif : devenir aussi connue que Mick Swagger, la fameuse rockstar qui est également son idole depuis des années, et dont elle n'a manqué presque aucun concert depuis. En fait, si vous cherchez le mot "passionné" dans un dico, vous trouverez à coup sûr la tête de Luna à côté tant elle se donne à fond quand elle commence à jouer de sa gratte, le volume de ses enceintes au maximum. Bon, le seul inconvénient à ça est que tout le monde finit par avoir une surdité temporaire dans le quartier, sauf elle bien sûr parce qu'il n'y a pas de justice. Mise à part ça, elle a toujours une attitude très relax, et parle fréquemment avec un accent britannique bien à elle (en l'honneur de son rockeur favori, originaire d'Angleterre)._

 _[Luna et Lynn s'approchent lentement de la chèvre.]_

 **Lynn :** Viens-là, toi, on va pas te faire de mal. _[La chèvre bondit sur elle, ce qui la fait tomber au sol, et commence à mâchonner son maillot de foot.]_ Hey, arrête ça tout de suite !

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _À ses côtés se trouve **Lynn** , ma frangine de treize ans qui est tout simplement obsédée par le sport et la compétition, faisant d'elle une experte en la matière. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air : elle est championne régionale dans pas moins de quatorze disciplines différentes, dont le football, le hockey sur glace et la lucha libre. Il faut dire qu'elle s'entraîne tous les jours depuis des années, et qu'elle n'hésite pas à nous demander un coup de main pour ses entraînements intensifs (enfin, surtout moi, pour une raison qui m'échappe). Le problème du coup, c'est qu'elle a développé le besoin indispensable d'être tout le temps la meilleure, ce qui fait que c'est toujours elle qui gagne quand on joue tous ensemble à quelque chose, n'hésitant pas après à nous narguer avec ses innombrables victoires. Et la contrarier se révèle bien souvent une mauvaise idée, puisque qu'elle préfère généralement résoudre les conflits avec une bonne bagarre. Cependant, Elle ne va jamais trop loin lorsqu'elle se bat avec nous ou avec ses amis. Car les seules fois où elle se montre vraiment violente, c'est quand une brute __s'en prend à l'un d'entre nous, et là c'est vraiment moche à voir._ _Au final, c'est une fille plutôt impulsive, assez superstitieuse sur les bords, mais qui a toujours été là pour nous défendre._

 **Luan :** C'est la naissance d'une _bêle_ entente entre vous deux on dirait, hahaha !

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Le jeu de mots d'un goût douteux que vous venez d'entendre a été prononcé par ma dernière grande sœur,_ ** _Luan_** _, la comédienne de la famille. Amateurs de blagues en tout genre, vous allez sûrement vous entendre avec elle, parce qu'il s'agit d'une humoriste en herbe de quatorze ans qui n'a qu'une seule vocation dans la vie, faire rire. Seulement, nos sœurs et moi avons fini par se lasser de ses calembours quotidiens, à tel point qu'on arrive même plus à faire semblant de ricaner. Attention hein, je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas drôle, bien au contraire, mais c'est juste que quand on vit avec quelqu'un qui enchaîne les plaisanteries 24h/24_ _, ça devient pénible à la longue. L'une de ses farces fétiches par exemple est d'effrayer la pauvre Leni avec une araignée en plastique, alors que cette dernière est arachnophobe. Mais c'est le jour du 1er avril qu'elle devient totalement incontrôlable, en faisant des poissons d'avril d'une telle ampleur que toute la famille considère cette date comme maudite. Croyez-moi, moins vous en savez la raison, mieux vous vous porterez. Mais en dehors de ça, Luan est très gentille et se donne toujours à fond pour répandre la joie autour d'elle, car même si elle ne nous fait pas toujours rire, sa bonne humeur naturelle est contagieuse et sincèrement réconfortante, et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle c'est un plaisir pour moi d'être son assistant officiel pour ses spectacles._

 _[Lincoln, son bagage dans les bras, observe la scène.]_

 **Lucy :** Hey, Lincoln.

 **Lincoln (sursautant) :** AAH !

 _[Sous le coup de la frayeur, il jette son bagage en l'air, qui lui retombe dessus quelques secondes plus tard.]_

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Et encore une fois, j'avais malencontreusement oublié **Lucy** , ma sœurette de huit ans. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, et je doute malheureusement que ce soit la dernière. C'est pas contre elle, mais le fait est que c'est quelqu'un de discret, de trèèès discret, et qu'elle a cette fichue manie d'apparaître sans prévenir derrière nous et de nous faire avoir une attaque cardiaque à chaque fois. Le truc, c'est que Lucy n'est pas une personne qui, disons-le franchement, respire la joie de vivre : le teint pâle, les cheveux ébènes avec des franges cachant ses yeux (si bien qu'on a littéralement l'impression qu'elle n'en a pas), une jupe noire, des manches noires et blanches... Vous l'aurez compris, c'est une gothique dans l'âme, qui parle au fantôme de notre grand-mère décédée, aimerait se marier avec un vampire du nom d'Edwin et soupire tout le temps de manière dramatique pour souligner "sa souffrance éternelle sur cette Terre en proie à la désolation qu'est la nôtre". Pour autant, il y a certaines choses qui font que je m'entends particulièrement bien avec elle. Déjà, nous avons tous les deux un intérêt commun pour le surnaturel et l'inexpliqué, du coup on est par exemple les seuls de la famille à aimer l'émission d'Hunter Spector, le chasseur de spectres (même si elle préfère en général regarder sa série mélodramatique sur des vampires et des loups-garous). Ensuite, sa passion dévorante pour les romans lui a permis de développer un grand talent en matière de poésie, et je l'aide régulièrement à trouver la rime qu'il faut lorsqu'elle ne parvient pas à finir un vers. Et puis, au-delà de tout ça, c'est surtout ma première petite sœur, il est donc normal que je sois là pour toujours veiller sur elle._

 _[Lucy aide Lincoln à se relever.]_

 **Lucy :** Pardon, je voulais juste te demander ce que tu pensais de cette ville. Personnellement, je pense avoir trouvé plusieurs coins adéquats pour m'y réfugier, et ainsi me plonger dans la mélancolie et la solitude. Mais j'avoue être surprise de voir certaines de nos sœurs prendre aussi bien notre arrivée ici.

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Elle n'avait pas tort. La plupart de nos sœurs essayaient de voir le bon côté des choses._

 _[Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, les enfants sortent prendre l'air. Lucy lit un roman à l'ombre d'un arbre, Leni court béatement après un papillon et Lisa étudie attentivement une espèce locale de champignon avec sa loupe. Lynn, Luna, Luan et Lana sont allongées au sommet d'une colline.]_

 **Lynn (enthousiaste) :** COURSE DE ROULADES !

 _[Elles dévalent la pente en roulant sur elles-mêmes. Toutes rient de bon cœur.]_

 **Lana :** Ouais ! J'adore l'herbe !

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Mais Lori, Lola et moi, on avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à notre nouvel environnement._

 _[Lincoln, Lori et Lola sont assis au pied d'un arbre, les bras croisés et les mines renfrognées. Un pivert se pose sur la tiare de Lola, et commence à la picorer. Lola s'énerve et le fait partir en agitant les bras.]_

 **Lola :** Cet endroit est nul de chez nul !

 **Lori :** C'est clair. Je peux même pas dire à mon Bobby d'amour qu'il me manque.

 **Lincoln :** Et qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ici.

 _[Derrière eux se tient quelqu'un vêtu d'un costume noir à épaulettes, d'un nœud papillon et d'un chapeau fez avec un étrange symbole. Cette personne porte un masque de monstre.]_

 **? :** BOUH !

 **Lincoln, Lori et Lola (sursautant) :** AAAH !

 _[La personne retire son masque. Il s'agit de Stan.]_

 **Stan (riant aux éclats) :** Je vous ai eu, hahaha !

 **Lola (grinçant des dents)** : Ça n'est. Pas drôle. Du tout.

 _[Stan continue de rire, puis se met à tousser fortement.]_

 **Stan :** J'ai failli m'étrangler, mais ça en valait la peine !

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _C'est lui notre grand-oncle, Stanford Loud, alias Monsieur Mystère, mais on préfère l'appeler **Oncle Stan**. Un sacré numéro, qui passe son temps à nous donner des trucs à faire et à nous faire des blagues, bien plus lourdingues que celles de Luan. On n'avait quasiment jamais entendu parler de lui, même Lori ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais il s'avère être le frère de notre grand-père paternel... enfin je crois. Dans tous les cas, c'est chez lui que Papa et Maman nous ont envoyé passer l'été, pour "resserrer les liens familiaux" comme ils disaient. En dehors de ça, on ne sait pas grand chose sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il a mauvais caractère et que c'est le maître des arnaques : i_ _l avait transformé sa maison en un piège à touristes qu'il avait appelé le "Mystery Shack", dans lequel il présente tout un tas d'attrape-nigauds en tout genre qu'il fait passer pour des curiosités scientifiques. Comment il arrive à attirer des visiteurs avec ça était un vrai mystère._

 _[Quelques temps plus tard, Stan, affublé d'un cache-oeil, fait faire une visite guidée à un groupe de visiteurs, dont fait partie Leni.]_

 **Stan :** Il y avait le Yéti, mais aujourd'hui il y a le Yéslip !

 _[Il présente un mannequin géant de Yéti avec un slip blanc. Les touristes et Leni sont émerveillés. Certains prennent des photos.]_

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Et devinez qui devaient travailler là-bas ?_

 _[Les enfants, pendant ce temps, passent le balai dans le musée. Lincoln, Lori et Lola soupirent d'agacement. Luna, subjuguée par un œil géant en verre posé sur un présentoir, essaye de le toucher.]_

 **Luna (émerveillée) :** Cool !

 _[Stan lui donne un coup de canne sur la main, ce qui la fait gémir de douleur.]_

 **Stan :** Hey, pas touche à la marchandise !

 _[Luna frotte sa main endolorie. Lincoln, ayant assisté à la scène, fronce les sourcils.]_

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _On a beau être la famille Loud, on était bons pour s'enfermer dans une routine ennuyeuse tout l'été, avec un oncle pénible qui jouait les rabat-joies. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'au jour où tout à basculé._

* * *

 _[Dans le Mystery Shack, les enfants font du ménage dans la boutique. Lola, cachée derrière un présentoir à figurines à l'effigie de Stan, fixe intensément un garçon de son âge. Celui-ci vient de trouver une lettre dans son sac à dos. Lola sourit.]_

 **Lola (murmurant) :** Ça y est les filles, il l'a trouvé ! _[Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana et Lisa la rejoignent et observent le garçon, le sourire aux lèvres. Lola est surexcitée.]_ Vas-y, lis-le, lis-le, ouiii !

 **Garçon :** C'est quoi ça ? _[Il ouvre l'enveloppe, et trouve une photo de Lola prenant la pose, avec un papier sur lequel est marquée une question suivie de réponses à cocher. Il lit à voix haute.]_ " _Est-ce que je te plaît ? Oui... Beaucoup... À la folie ?_ " _[Il lève un sourcil de confusion.]_ Euh...

 _[Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana et Lisa regardent Lola avec admiration.]_

 **Lynn :** Pas maaal, la combine !

 **Lola (se soufflant sur les ongles de fierté) :** Que veux-tu ? C'est ce qu'on appelle "influencer le destin".

 _[Pendant ce temps, Lori balaie le sol, Luna essuie la caisse enregistreuse et Lincoln nettoie un bocal rempli d'yeux.]_

 **Lincoln (d'un air inquiet) :** Les filles, je sais que vous êtes dans votre phase "avoir un amour d'été par tous les moyens", mais les moyens que vous employez commencent à me faire peur.

 **Lisa :** Tsk, tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Ce sont les premières vacances estivales que nous passons loin de la maison, c'est statistiquement le moment idéal pour vivre une belle et longue romance passionnée.

 **Lucy :** On ne fait que s'assurer que cela se produise avant que les ténèbres de la solitude ne nous engloutissent.

 **Lori :** C'est rare que ça m'arrive, mais je suis d'accord avec Lincoln pour une fois. En dehors de Luna et moi, vous êtes toutes devenues accros à la chasse aux mecs. _[Elle regarde Lisa et Lucy.]_ Ce qui est d'autant plus surprenant de la part de certaines comme Lisa et Lucy.

 **Leni (croisant les bras) :** Pff, vous exagérez.

 **Luna (inexpressive) :** Euh, Leni, est-ce qu'on doit te rappeler ta réaction avec ce gars avant-hier ?

* * *

 _[Flashback. Dans l'entrée du Mystery Shack, un adolescent regarde les cartes postales d'un présentoir. Leni, à côté de lui, lui lance un regard charmeur.]_

 **Leni (avec un sourire dérangeant) :** Moi je m'appelle Leni, mais si tu préfères, tu peux m'appeler "la fille de tes rêves". _[L'adolescent lève un sourcil.]_ Mais non, je plaisante, haha ! _[Elle lui donne une tape dans le dos, ce qui le fait tomber sur le présentoir.]_ Oups, pardon, hahaha !

 _[Fin du flashback.]_

* * *

 **Lincoln :** Sinon, on en reparle de Lana quand elle a essayé de draguer ce garçon avec sa tortue ?

* * *

 _[Flashback. Dans un parc, un garçon est assis sur un banc avec sa tortue sur les genoux. Lana apparaît derrière le banc.]_

 **Lana (** **avec un sourire dérangeant** **) :** Oh, mais tu aimes les tortues ? Moi aussi j'aime les tortues ! Je sens qu'il y a un lien profond entre toi et moi !

 _[Le garçon lève un sourcil. Fin du flashback.]_

* * *

 **Lori :** Et comment oublier Luan et son "Prince du matelas".

* * *

 _[Flashback. Dans un magasin de literie, un jeune homme déguisé en prince fait la promotion des matelas.]_

 **Jeune homme :** Approchez, braves gens. Je suis le Prince du Matelas, chef du royaume des économies.

 _[Luan, jusque-là cachée derrière des ballons qui sont accrochées à une pancarte placée à côté de l'employé, apparaît soudainement devant lui.]_

 **Luan (** **avec un sourire dérangeant)** **:** Emmenez-moi dans votre pa- _lasse_! Héhé, pigé ?

 _[L'employé sursaute de frayeur._ _Fin du flashback.]_

* * *

 **Luna :** Je me dis qu'heureusement que je sors avec Sam maintenant, sinon je serais devenue aussi cheloue que vous.

 _[Lincoln, Lori et Luna ricanent. Les autres sœurs les fixent avec mépris.]_

 **Lola (confiante) :** Pff, moquez-vous, ça m'est égal. Moi je sens que je vais vivre le plus romantique de tous les étés. _[Elle pointe la porte d'entrée de la boutique du doigt.]_ D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas étonnée de voir l'homme de ma vie passer le pas de cette porte dans la seconde.

 _[Stan entre dans la boutique, des pancartes dans les bras. Il rote plusieurs fois d'affilée.]_

 **Stan :** Ah, ça, c'est les haricots.

 **Lola (dégoûtée) :** Beurk, j'ai rien dit !

 _[Tous ses frère et sœurs rient de bon cœur.]_

 **Lana :** Celui-là, on te le laisse sans problème, sœurette !

 **Luan :** Oui, je suis sûre qu'il adorerait emmener une princesse telle que toi dans son _rot_ -yaume, hahaha !

 _[Les rires redoublent. Lola commence à grincer des dents de colère.]_

 **Stan :** Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour accrocher ces panneaux dans le coin le plus terrifiant de la forêt.

 _[Il tend les pancartes en bois aux enfants. Ceux-ci se touchent le nez au même moment.]_

 **Fratrie Loud :** Pas moi !

 _[Mousse, occupé à fixer une étagère à l'aide d'une perceuse, lève la main.]_

 **Mousse :** Euh... je suis occupé.

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Lui c'est **Mousse Ramirez** , l'homme-à-tout-faire du Mystery Shack. Un peu plus âgé que Lori, il est super sympa, et fait quelquefois des réflexions débordant d'intelligence. Il est facilement reconnaissable avec sa grande taille, sa forte carrure, son ventre bedonnant, ses dents de lapin très similaires aux miennes et à celles de Luan, sa casquette qu'il n'enlève presque jamais et son t-shirt vert avec un énorme point d'interrogation. Mes sœurs et moi adorons Mousse, on le voit un peu comme un grand frère, toujours là pour rendre service et donner de bons conseils. C'est un chouette gars, très habile de ses dix doigts (quoique assez maladroit par moments), et grâce auquel les fondations du Mystery Shack tiennent encore debout._

 **Stan (inexpressif) :** Sauf que je ne t'ai rien demandé, Mousse.

 **Mousse :** Je sais, et ça m'arrange d'ailleurs.

 _[Il sort une tablette de chocolat de sa poche et croque dedans.]_

 **Lynn (regardant Lucy) :** Ça m'étonne que tu ne veuilles pas y aller.

 **Lucy :** C'est pas le fait d'être dans un endroit terrifiant qui me pose problème. C'est le fait d'y aller pour des travaux manuels.

 _[Stan lève les yeux au ciel, puis regarde Wendy à l'autre bout du magasin.]_

 **Stan :** Hey, Wendy, tu pourrais aller me les accrocher ?

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _La fille rousse en train de lire un magazine avec les pieds posés sur le comptoir s'appelle **Wendy Corduroy**. Elle est la définition même du garçon manqué pas mal rebelle sur les bords : fille de bûcheron (comme on peut s'en douter en voyant sa chemise verte à carreaux, ses bottes et son chapeau de bûcheron), elle passe le plus clair de son temps à faire les 400 coups et à enfreindre les règlements. Cependant, c'est avant tout son attitude cool et décontractée qui nous plaît le plus chez elle, du coup on est rapidement devenus amis, et maintenant elle traîne souvent avec nous pour s'amuser. Elle travaille l'été au Mystery Shack pour se faire un peu d'argent, mais en toute franchise, elle fait généralement le strict minimum qu'on lui demande._

 **Wendy :** Je pourrais, mais je peux pas. Euh... _[Elle tend mollement un bras et fait semblant d'essayer de prendre les panneaux.]_ J'arrive pas à les attraper. Désolée.

 **Stan (agacé) :** Si je pouvais, je vous mettrais tous à la porte. _[Il regarde son neveu et ses nièces.]_ Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça... Pique-nique-douille, ce sera toi... _[Il pointe Lincoln du doigt.]_ l'andouille !

 **Lincoln (surpris) :** Hein ? Qui ça, moi ?

 **Leni :** Mais non Lincoln, il a dit l'andouille !

 **Lori :** Leni, il veut dire que... _[Elle se facepalme.]_ Oh, laisse tomber.

 **Lincoln (nerveux) :** Attends Oncle Stan, dès que je mets les pieds dans la forêt, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe !

 **Stan (exaspéré) et les sœurs Loud (soupirant) :** Et c'est reparti...

 **Lincoln (suspicieux) :** Il se passe vraiment des trucs bizarres dans cette ville. Ce matin, mes piqûres de moustiques ont formé le mot "DANGER", regardez !

 _[Il montre son bras à tout le monde. Les piqûres de moustiques forment effectivement un mot, difficilement lisible. Presque toutes les sœurs halètent, tandis que Stan et Lisa plissent les yeux pour essayer de lire le mot.]_

 **Stan :** Euh, je vois le mot "MANGER", moi.

 **Lisa :** Je pense plutôt qu'il est écrit "RANGER". _[Elle prend le bras de son frère et se frotte le menton de réflexion.]_ J'avoue cependant que ce comportement de la part des Culicidés est des plus déconcertants. Je devrais sans doute mener quelques expériences sur ton avant-bras pour essayer d'en trouver la cause.

 _[Lincoln déglutit, retire très vite son bras et se frotte le cou d'un air malaisé.]_

 **Lincoln :** Euh, finalement, je pense que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, pas besoin de faire des tests et tout ça, héhé...

 **Stan (exaspéré) :** On raconte qu'il y a des monstres dans la forêt, mais ce n'est qu'une légende inventée par des types comme moi pour vendre plein de trucs à des types comme lui. _[Il indique un visiteur qui semble subjugué par des figurines de Stan. Il jette ensuite les pancartes dans les bras de Lincoln.]_ Alors, arrête ta paranoïa, au boulot !

 **Lincoln (soupirant) :** Super...

* * *

 _[Au cœur de la forêt, Lincoln, de très mauvaise humeur, accroche les pancartes aux arbres.]_

 **Lincoln (aux spectateurs) :** Oncle Stan et mes sœurs ne croient pas un mot de ce que je raconte. De toute façon, personne ne veut jamais me croire. Et dans une famille aussi grande que la mienne, c'est très frustrant. _[La chèvre qui était plus tôt sur le lit de Lori s'approche de lui commence à tirer sur sa chemise pour essayer de la manger.]_ Laisse-moi tranquille, toi ! Ça fait quinze fois que je te dis que je n'ai rien à te donner ! _[La chèvre s'enfuit. Lincoln fronce les sourcils et essaye de clouter la dernière pancarte à un arbre. L'impact produit cependant un bruit métallique, ce qui le surprend.]_ Hein ? _[Il colle son oreille au tronc et donne deux autres coups de marteau, ce qui reproduit le bruit métallique. Intrigué, il tâtonne l'écorce et trouve une ouverture secrète, qui cachait une petite cavité renfermant une étrange machinerie d'apparence très ancienne. Les yeux de Lincoln s'écarquillent. Il essaye tous les boutons pour voir si l'un d'eux fonctionne encore. Après avoir actionné le troisième bouton, il entend un bruit sourd derrière lui et se retourne. une trappe vient de s'ouvrir à même le sol, faisant fuir la chèvre qui broutait de l'herbe à cet endroit-là.]_

 **Lincoln (dans sa tête) :** Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _[Il s'en approche prudemment, se penche pour regarder ce qu'i l'intérieur, et halète fortement. Au centre de la cachette se trouve un livre recouvert de poussière entouré par quelques scolopendres, et autour duquel il y a plusieurs toiles d'araignées. Lincoln prend le livre et souffle dessus pour le dépoussiérer. La page de garde consiste en un fond rouge, avec au milieu une main dorée à six doigts sur laquelle est marqué le chiffre 3. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, et il regarde la première page. Il y a une feuille collée dessus, où l'on a écrit " **Propriété de...** ", la suite ayant été déchirée. Il trouve également un monocle, relié au dos du bouquin. Il prend une grande inspiration, tourne la page et commence à lire à voix haute.]_

 **Lincoln :** " _18 juin : Ça fait déjà six ans que j'ai commencé à enquêter sur les étranges et incroyables mystères de Gravity Falls, dans l'Oregon._ "

 _[Les pages suivantes décrivent des créatures et des phénomènes surnaturelles de toutes sortes.]_

 **Lincoln (ébahi) :** C'est quoi tout ça ?

 _[Il trouve une page différente des autres, sur laquelle un avertissement est marqué.]_

 **Lincoln :** "Ça _y est, mes craintes viennent malheureusement d'être confirmées, on m'observe. Je dois cacher ce journal avant qu'il le trouve. N'oubliez pas, à Gravity Falls, vous ne pouvez faire confiance à personne. **NE FAIRE CONFIANCE À PERSONNE !**_ "

 **Lucy :** C'est quoi ce livre ?

 **Lincoln (sursautant) :** AAAH ! _[Il se retourne et voit ses sœurs le regardant d'un air perplexe.]_ M-m-mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là !?

 **Luna (se frottant le cou de culpabilité) :** En fait, on s'est senties mal de t'avoir laissé aller faire le sale boulot tout seul.

 **Lisa :** Et étant donné que notre grand-oncle ne nous a donné aucune tâche à faire pour le moment, nous nous sommes dits que nous pourrions venir te proposer un coup de main pour terminer.

 **Lynn (avec un sourire sournois) :** Et puis ne change pas de sujet ! _[Elle prend le journal des mains de Lincoln et l'observe sous tous les angles.]_ C'est quoi ça ? Un guide pour un jeu vidéo débile ?

 **Lincoln (paniqué) :** Quoi ça ? Non c'est, euh, rien de tout.

 **Lola (imitant Lincoln) :** "Quoi ça ? Non c'est, euh, rien de tout." _[Elle croise les bras et lui lance un regard incrédule.]_ Mon œil, ouais !

 **Lori (d'un ton sévère) :** Alors Lincoln, on fait des cachotteries à ses sœurs ?

 **Lincoln :** N-non, c'est... _[Les filles froncent les sourcils de suspicion. Il soupire.]_ Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille. _[Il se rend compte que la chèvre est revenue et est en train de mâchonner sa chemise par derrière.]_ Tu vas me lâcher, oui !?

* * *

 _[Quelques temps plus tard, les enfants sont dans le salon du Mystery Shack. Lincoln tourne en rond dans la pièce en étudiant avec émerveillement le journal, tandis que les filles l'écoutent avec plus ou moins d'intérêt.]_

 **Lincoln :** C'est exactement ce que je pensais ! Oncle Stan croit peut-être que je suis paranoïaque, mais non : d'après ce journal, Gravity Falls cache de sombres et terribles secrets !

 **Lola :** Oncle Stan n'est pas le seul à penser que t'es parano- _[Lana lui donne un coup de coude.]_ Aïe !

 **Lincoln :** J'vous jure, regardez par vous-mêmes !

 _[Les sœurs se regardent entre elles, sceptiques. Lisa prend finalement le journal pour le feuilleter. Après quelques pages, elle souffle.]_

 **Lisa :** Désolé Lincoln, mais tout ceci n'est qu'un ramassis d'inepties sans queue ni tête. _[Elle s'arrête quelques instants sur une page en particulier, et lève les yeux au ciel.]_ Pff, des gnomes. Et pourquoi pas des licornes tant qu'on y est ?

 **Lincoln :** Elles y sont je crois, quelques pages après.

 **Leni (surexcitée) :** C'est vrai !? _[Elle arrache le journal des mains de Lisa, tourne très vite les pages et trouve la page dédiée aux licornes.]_ Woah, elles sont si jolies ! J'me demande si leurs cornes peuvent faire de la musique.

 **Luan :** Peut-être qu'elles font des bruits de _corne_ muse ! Hahaha, t'as compris ?

 _[Tout le monde grogne d'exaspération. Lucy prend le journal, et regarde son contenu.]_

 **Lucy :** Esprits frappeurs, globes oculaires flottants, chauves-souris vampires, portes maudites... Ça me plaît.

 **Lincoln (jubilant) :** Et il y a encore plus dingue : à un moment donné, il n'y a plus rien, le journal s'arrête. Ouais, comme si l'auteur avait mystérieusement disparu comme par magie ! C'est encore mieux que dans l'émission "AAARG" !

 _[Lori prend le journal, et regarde à son tour son contenu.]_

 **Lori :** Je dois admettre que ce machin est vraiment bizarre, mais de là à dire qu'il y a des phénomènes paranormaux dans cette ville, c'est carrément ridicule. J'veux dire, en dehors de ton histoire de piqûres de moustiques de tout à l'heure, aucun événement étrange ne s'est produit depuis qu'on est arrivés ! _[Quelqu'un sonne à la porte.]_ Tiens, c'est qui ?

 **Lucy :** Eh bien en fait, je serais bien restée pour dîner, _soupir_ , encore des haricots... _[Elle pousse une conserve de haricots rouges posée sur la commode.]_ Mais ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon amoureux.

 **Lori (souriant) :** Ah oui c'est vrai, ton fameux rencard.

 _[Toutes les sœurs soupirent rêveusement.]_

 **Lincoln (abasourdi) :** Minute, je suis parti qu'une demie-heure, mais ça t'a suffit pour trouver un petit ami !?

 **Luna :** Crois-moi, il s'est passé pas mal de choses avant qu'on vienne te rejoindre.

 **Lucy :** Et il s'avère que l'une de ses choses est d'avoir trouvé mon âme sœur, faisant par ailleurs de moi la première Loud à avoir sa romance de l'été. _[Elle lance un regard à Lisa, qui sort un petit carnet de notes de sa poche, cherche une page sur laquelle est marquée "Trouver un petit ami idéal" et marque "1ère : Lucy" avant de le remettre en place. On continue de sonner à la porte. Lucy part en direction de l'entrée.]_ J'arrive.

 **Lynn (inexpressive) :** Elle va s'en vanter tout l'été, pas vrai ?

 _[Tout le monde hoche la tête, les visages inexpressifs.]_

 **Lincoln :** Par contre, vous pourriez s'il vous plaît éviter de parler du journal à Oncle Stan pour l'instant ?

 **Lana (intriguée) :** Pourquoi ça ?

 **Lincoln :** Eh bien, l'auteur a écrit sur l'une des pages qu'il ne fallait faire confiance à personne, et tant que je n'en connais pas la raison, je préfère m'assurer qu'Oncle Stan n'en sache rien. _[Il se frotte l'arrière du cou avec une expression honteuse.]_ Je sais que c'est notre oncle et tout, mais j'ai infiniment plus confiance en vous qu'en personne d'autre.

 _[Les filles sourient, se regardent entre elles et hochent la tête.]_

 **Leni :** Aww, Lincoln... C'est promis, on ne lui parlera pas du journal.

 **Stan :** Quel journal ?

 _[Les enfants sursautent. Stan se tient devant l'entrée du salon, une canette à la main. Les enfants paniquent, et affichent tous un sourire suspect.]_

 **Lori :** Oh tiens, Oncle Stan ! C'est, mmh...

 **Lola :** E-en fait, Lincoln nous montrait un magazine intéressant qu'il a découvert.

 _[Lola tend discrètement à Lincoln un magazine qu'elle a trouvé dans la commode à côté d'elle. Lincoln le saisit.]_

 **Lincoln :** O-ouais, je leur montrais le... _[Il lit le titre du magazine, et cligne des yeux d'étonnement.]_ Le catalogue des chaînes en or pour les hommes âgés !?

 **Stan :** Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, mmh ?

 _[Il prend une gorgée de son soda, tandis que les enfants fixent le magazine d'un air dégoûté. Lucy apparaît dans l'entrée du salon, et racle sa gorge.]_

 **Lucy :** Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais vous présenter mon nouveau petit ami officiel.

 _[Derrière elle apparaît un adolescent plutôt inquiétant. Il a la peau pâle, le teint livide, les yeux entourés de cernes noires, et il porte une veste à capuche noire délabrée.]_

 **Adolescent :** Ça gaze ?

 **Sœurs Loud :** Salut !

 **Lincoln (hésitant) :** Euh, salut ?

 **Stan :** Toi aussi t'as des gaz ?

 **Luan (riant) :** Hahaha, elle est bien bonne Oncle Stan !

 **Lucy :** On s'est rencontré au cimetière. C'est un garçon réservé et timide. _[Elle touche le bras de l'adolescent, et rougit légèrement.]_ Eeet... apparemment assez musclé.

 **Lincoln (suspicieux) :** Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ?

 **Adolescent (anxieux) :** Euh... Normal... Man !

 **Lucy :** Il s'appelle Norman.

 **Lynn (inquiète) :** Euh... _[Elle pointe la joue de Norman du doigt.]_ Ce ne serait pas du sang ça, Norman ?

 **Norman (paniqué) :**...C'est de la confiture.

 _[Les frère et sœurs se regardent, en levant un sourcil.]_

 **Lucy :** Soupir, j'aurais préféré que ce soit vraiment du sang, mais j'aime quand même la confiture.

 **Norman :** Alors... Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se tienne... la main ou... un truc dans le genre ?

 **Lucy (rougissant) :** S-si on allait plutôt chercher un coin ombragé pour, tu sais... s'asseoir et... songer à la misère humaine ?

 **Norman :**...Ouais, pourquoi pas.

 _[Lucy sourit, puis regarde sa famille.]_

 **Lucy :** Ne m'attendez pas _._

 _[Elle sort de la pièce. Norman fait un signe de la main à tout le monde et, en voulant sortir, heurte tour-à-tour l'huisserie de la porte du salon, la commode dans le couloir (faisant tomber le pot de fleur posé dessus) et la porte d'entrée de la maison. Après avoir entendu cette dernière se fermer, Lincoln se tourne vers sa famille.]_

 **Lincoln :** Okay, rassurez-moi, vous aussi vous trouvez qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez Norman ?

 _[Les filles haussent les épaules.]_

 **Luna :** Il est peut-être simplement timide. Rappelle-toi comment tu étais en présence de Mademoiselle DiMartino.

 _[Lincoln réfléchit quelques instants, puis regarde par la fenêtre. Il plisse les yeux de suspicion.]_

 **Lincoln (narrateur) :** _Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez Norman. Je me suis dit que je trouverais peut-être quelque chose dans le journal._

* * *

 _[Dans le grenier du Mystery Shack, Lincoln feuillette le journal à la recherche d'informations qui peuvent l'aider. Une page en particulier attire son attention, et il lit le descriptif à voix haute.]_

 **Lincoln :** " _Leur peau très pâle et leur impolitesse nous amène à confondre ces ignobles créatures avec... [Il écarquille les yeux.]_ Des adolescents !? _[Il devient beaucoup plus anxieux.] Il rôde dans Gravity Falls, il est malfaisant, c'est..._ "

 _[En lisant le dernier mot, il halète fortement. L'illustration semble alors s'animer, et la créature représentée prend soudainement l'apparence de Norman, fixant Lincoln avec un regard moqueur.]_

 **Norman (imaginaire) :** _Ça gaze ?_

 **Lincoln (terrifié) :** _ **UN ZOMBIE !**_

* * *

 _[Dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, Stan réajuste son nœud papillon devant le miroir. Soudainement, un écho résonne dans la maison.]_

 **Lincoln :** _UN ZOMBIE !_

 _[Stan, interpellé, regarde autour de lui pour chercher l'origine de l'écho.]_

 **Stan :** Qui a parlé ? Euh, "zombie" ? C'est quoi un zombie ? On dirait un mot savant de Lisa ! _[Il fait une pause.]_ Tu perds la tête, Stan.

* * *

 _[Lincoln reste bouche bée quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit étrange dehors. Il colle son nez à la fenêtre, et voit Lucy, assise sur un banc d'une des tables extérieures du Mystery Shack, avec Norman l'approchant lentement les bras tendus.]_

 **Lincoln (paniqué) :** Oh non, Lucy ! Fais attention ! _[Norman met ses bras autour du cou de Lucy.] NOOON !_

 _[En réalité, Norman met un collier de fleurs autour du cou de Lucy, puis recule d'un pas.]_

 **Norman :** Et voilà.

 **Lucy (d'un air déçue) :** Un collier de pâquerettes. Hum, merci, j'imagine...

 _[Lincoln soupire de soulagement, puis il plonge dans une profonde réflexion.]_

 **Lincoln :** Mmh, soit ma sœur sort vraiment avec un zombie, soit c'est moi qui me fais des films.

 **Mousse :** Je penche pour la deuxième solution.

 **Lincoln (sursautant) :** AAAH !

 _[Il se retourne très vite, se rappelant que Mousse et Lana sont présents dans la pièce. Mousse, sur un escabeau, change l'ampoule du grenier avec l'aide de Lana, qui lui tend les outils nécessaires.]_

 **Mousse :** Bizarrement, on t'a entendu parler tout seul, peut-être parce qu'on est juste à côté de toi.

 **Lincoln :** Mousse, Lana, vous avez vu le petit ami de Lucy ? Il ressemble à un zombie, non ?

 **Mousse (songeur) :** Mmh... Combien de cerveaux tu l'as vu dévorer ?

 **Lincoln (embarrassé) :** ...Zéro.

 **Lana :** Moi je te crois, frangin.

 **Lincoln (souriant) :** Vraiment ?

 **Lana (suspicieuse) :** Ouais, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance. Lola pense peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais je sens un truc pas net chez ce type.

 **Mousse :** Moi aussi je te crois, Tom Pousse. Il se passe de drôles de trucs dans cette ville. Le facteur par exemple, moi je suis sûr que c'est un loup-garou.

* * *

 _[Flashback. Mousse, assis sur un banc et mangeant un sandwich, observe de loin le facteur, un homme roux extrêmement poilu.]_

 **Mousse (suspicieux) :** Mmmh...

 _[Il se décale légèrement sur le banc, et rapproche son sac de déjeuner vers lui. Fin du flashback.]_

* * *

 **Mousse :** Mais il te faut des preuves, parce que sinon ils vont tous se mettre à penser que tu as une araignée géante au plafond.

 **Lincoln (soupirant) :** Et comme d'habitude, tu as raison Mousse.

 **Mousse :** Ma sagesse est à la fois un cadeau et une malédiction.

 **Stan (depuis le rez-de-chaussée) :** _Mousse ! Les toilettes sont encore bouchées !_

 **Mousse (redressant sa casquette) :** Tom Pousse, demi-portion, le devoir m'appelle.

 _[Il sort de la pièce en moonwalk. Lana est admirative.]_

 **Lana :** Je t'aurais bien aidé, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment Mousse s'y prend avec une ventouse. _[Elle prend un air sérieux.]_ Tiens-nous au courant si tu fais une découverte sur Norman.

 **Lincoln (souriant) :** Pas de problème. _[Lana lui tend un pouce en l'air, puis sort rejoindre Mousse. Lincoln se rapproche de la fenêtre et fixe furieusement Norman, qui a mis son bras autour de Lucy.]_ Je prouverai qui tu es réellement. L'opération "Démasquer-Norman-le-zombie-afin-de-l'empêcher-de-dévorer-la-cervelle-de-Lucy-même-si-un-nom-plus-court-pour-cette-opération-aurait-sonné-mieux" vient de commencer !

* * *

 _[Avec une caméra, Lincoln part suivre Norman et Lucy pour les espionner. Il les suit dans un parc, où les deux amoureux jouent ensemble au frisbee. Lucy lance le frisbee à Norman, qui se le prend dans la tête, reste immobile quelques secondes puis tombe par terre. Lincoln lève un sourcil. Suite à cela, les deux amoureux partent manger au restaurant. Norman brise la vitre de la porte d'entrée d'un coup de poing et tourne la poignée depuis l'autre côté, puis laisse passer Lucy avec galanterie. Lincoln les observe depuis une table, en se cachant derrière un journal. Plus tard encore, les deux amoureux font une balade dans un cimetière, mais Norman tombe accidentellement dans une tombe ouverte, et en ressort en grognant comme un mort-vivant. Il regarde Lucy, et les deux commencent à rire de la situation. Lincoln, caché derrière une tombe, fronce les sourcils.]_

 **Lincoln (murmurant) :** Mouais. J'en ai assez vu.

* * *

 _[Quelques temps plus tard, Lincoln accourt dans le salon du Mystery Shack. Toutes ses sœurs, exceptée Lucy, sont présentes, occupées à diverses activités.]_

 **Lincoln :** Les filles, où est Lucy ?

 **Lynn :** Dans notre chambre, en train d'écrire des poèmes.

 **Lana :** Ça y est, t'as trouvé des preuves ?

 **Lincoln (fier) :** Ouais, tout est là-dedans !

 _[Il lève sa caméra pour la mettre en évidence.]_

 **Lori :** Wow wow wow, c'est quoi cette histoire de preuves ?

 **Lana :** Lincoln pense que Norman est un zombie, donc il est parti l'espionner pour pouvoir le prouver.

 **Toutes les autres sœurs :** QUOI !?

 **Luna (incrédule) :** T'as pas fait ça, frangin ?

 _[Lola s'approche et Lincoln, et secoue son poing d'un air menaçant.]_

 **Lola (énervée) :** J'espère pour toi que tu t'es pas fait remarquer, sinon je te jure que tu vas le payer !

 **Lincoln :** Écoutez, je suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr qu'il allait pas faire de mal à Lucy. C'est normal pour un frère de s'inquiéter pour ses sœurs, nan ?

 **Lori :** D'accord, mais...

 **Lincoln :** De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant. J'avais raison de m'inquiéter, et je vais de ce pas prévenir Lucy !

 _[Il court à l'étage.]_

 **Lori :** Lincoln, attends !

 _[Toutes ses sœurs le suivent. Une fois monté à l'étage, Lincoln ouvre la porte de leur chambre commune. Lucy est assise sur son lit, une feuille dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre.]_

 **Lincoln :** Lucy, il faut qu'on parle de Norman !

 **Lucy (souriant) :** Il est vraiment parfait, hein ? Écoute ce poème que j'ai écrit en son honneur.

 **Lincoln :** Non Lucy, att-

 **Lucy :** " _L'Étranger. Je marchais dans l'ombre, sans savoir où aller. Mais dans cette pénombre, j'ai fini par le croiser. Et sa silhouette sombre est parvenue à m'ensorceler. L'Étranger._ "

 **Les autres sœurs (trouvant le poème adorable) :** Aww...

 **Lucy :** Et il m'a aussi embrassé, j'ai encore la marque. _[Elle montre sa joue. Tous ses frère et sœurs halètent de surprise.]_ ...Bon d'accord, je plaisante, j'ai eu un petit accident, c'est tout.

 **Leni (intriguée) :** Comment ça un accident ?

 **Lucy :** N'essaye jamais de t'entraîner à embrasser quelqu'un avec un souffleur de feuilles, _soupir_.

 **Lincoln :** Non Lucy, écoute-moi bien. _[Il lui montre le journal.]_ Je crois que Norman n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être, est-ce que tu me suis ?

 **Lucy :** Je suis au courant, Sherlock.

 **Tous les autres (surpris) :** Hein !?

 **Lucy :** Les gars, il a du sang sur le visage, il aime les endroits ombragés et il semble insensible à la douleur. _[Elle croise les bras.]_ Je sais bien qu'il s'agit d'un vampire.

 **Lincoln :** Quoi ? Non, le voilà ton Norman !

[ _Il tend le journal à Lucy, montrant une page sur les gnomes. Lucy grimace de dégoût.]_

 **Lana (murmurant) :** Tu t'es trompé de page.

 **Lincoln (regardant la page) :** Oh, pardon. _[Il tourne les pages et tend de nouveau le journal à Lucy, montrant cette fois une page sur les zombies.]_ Le voilà !

 **Lucy :**...Un zombie ? Tu as conscience que ta blague est moins drôle que les mauvais jeux de mots de Luan ?

 **Luan (offusquée) :** Hey !

 **Lincoln :** Mais je plaisante pas au contraire ! _[Il commence à tourner en rond au milieu de la chambre.]_ Et tout concorde en plus : d'accord il saigne, mais il boîte aussi... et il ne cligne jamais des yeux ! C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

 **Lucy :** Peut-être qu'il cligne des yeux en même temps que toi.

 **Lisa :** Les probabilités que deux personnes clignent en même temps des yeux pendant aussi longtemps sont proches de l'infini-décimal. Néanmoins, vos hypothèses quant à la véritable nature de Norman sont toutes deux purement insensées. _[Elle se tourne vers Lincoln.]_ Il est tout à fait impossible qu'un corps inanimé puisse reprendre vie après décomposition, même partielle. _[Elle se tourne vers Lucy.]_ Et l'existence de créatures buveuses de sang humain capables de se changer en _Chiroptera_ est tout à fait grotesque. _[Les deux la regardent d'un air ahuri.]_ En d'autres termes, vos théories sont bidons. Norman n'est ni un zombie, ni un vampire : c'est juste un adolescent normal, qui a un besoin urgent de se sociabiliser.

 **Luna :** Lisa a raison, il faut qu'on garde les pieds sur Terre. On ne va pas se mettre à accuser quelqu'un d'être un monstre juste à cause de deux-trois détails bizarres chez lui !

 _[Les sœurs se regardent et approuvent entre elles.]_

 **Lincoln :** Mais les filles, n'oubliez pas ce que dit le journal à propos de Gravity Falls : " _ne faire confiance à personne !_ "

 **Lucy (irritée) :** Et moi, tu m'oublies ? Ou dois-je comprendre que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

 **Lincoln :** Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

 **Lucy (d'un ton accusateur) :** Oh, vraiment ? Là j'ai pourtant l'impression que la seule chose qui t'intéresse est de prouver à tout le monde que tu as raison sur l'identité de mon petit ami, je me trompe ?

 **Lincoln :** C'est faux, j'ai juste peur pour toi ! _[Il tend sa caméra vers elle.]_ Tout est là, je peux te le montrer tout de-

 **Lucy :** Comment ça "tout est là" ? _[Elle halète fortement.]_ Attends, tu nous as filmé à notre insu !?

 **Lincoln :** J'ai fait ça pour toi ! _[Il la prend par les épaules et la secoue.]_ Norman va te dévorer ta cervelle !

 **Lola (exaspérée) :** Oh je t'en prie, ressaisis-toi ! Il est peut-être flippant en apparence, mais ça s'arrête là.

 **Luan :** Ouais, c'est pas comme s'il avait déjà essayé de lui faire du mal ou quoi que ce soit. Et puis si c'était effectivement un zombie, je pense pas qu'il aurait été capable de parler, ou même de penser.

 _[Lincoln, commençant à être à court d'arguments, se tourne vers Lana. Celle-ci regarde ailleurs d'un air gênée. Il regarde ensuite Lynn, qui est en pleine réflexion.]_

 **Lincoln :** Lynn, je sais que tu penses comme moi... Tu penses comme moi, pas vrai ?

 **Lynn (expirant longuement) :** Je... je reconnais qu'il ne respire franchement pas la joie de vivre. Mais si Lucy est heureuse et s'il n'a pas de mauvaise intention, peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser tranquille.

 _[Toutes les sœurs approuvent d'un hochement de tête.]_

 **Lincoln :** Mais, les filles...

 **Lucy (en colère) : Lincoln, ça suffit maintenant. Ce n'est pas parce que la flamme entre Ronnie Anne et toi ne s'est jamais allumée qu'il faut que tu te mêles de nos histoires d'amour !**

 _[Tous les autres sœurs halètent fortement. Lincoln est sans voix.]_

 **Lori :** Okay, là ça part beaucoup trop loin, je crois qu'il va falloir appliquer le protocole de dispute ! _[Elle écarte Lincoln et Lucy, puis pousse son frère jusque hors de la chambre.]_ Désolé pour ça p'tit frère, on va essayer de calmer Lucy et de la raisonner.

 _[Elle ferme la porte. Lincoln fixe silencieusement ses pieds, l'air triste.]_

* * *

 _[Quelques temps plus tard, Lincoln, dans le fauteuil du salon et d'un air anxieux, observe par la fenêtre Lucy et Norman s'éloigner du Mystery Shack. Lucy tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, croise le regard de Lincoln, puis regarda de nouveau devant elle. Lincoln baisse la tête vers sa caméra. Luan arrive.]_

 **Luan :** Alors frérot, toujours à voir des gens qui sont _morts_ ? Haha, t'as compris ?

 **Lincoln (soupirant) :** Si tu veux te moquer, tu peux y aller. Peut-être que je le mérite après tout.

 **Luan (d'un air inquiet) :** Écoute, Lincoln, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part de te préoccuper de Lucy. Mais je ne pense pas que ça va l'aider de dire que son petit copain est un mort-vivant en te basant sur un vieux bouquin trouvé dans une forêt lugubre... _[Elle se frotte le menton de réflexion.]_ Quoique quand on y réfléchit, c'est tout à fait le style de trucs qu'elle aime.

 **Lincoln (plein de remords) :** ...Tu as raison, c'était pas malin de ma part. J'avais juste peur pour elle, et voilà qu'à présent elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.

 **Luan :** Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas _mort_ d'homme non plus. Héhé, t'as compris ? _[Elle s'assied sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et pose sa main sur son épaule en lui lançant un regard réconfortant.]_ Hey, au fait, prends pas trop à cœur ce qu'elle t'a dit par rapport à Ronnie Anne. Tu sais comment elle peut parfois dire des choses sans y réfléchir, sans doute un effet secondaire à force de cohabiter avec Lynn.

 **Lincoln (les larmes aux yeux) :** ...À vrai dire, même si Ronnie Anne et moi on est toujours des super potes, ça me fait bizarre. Peut-être que c'est parce que quelque chose cloche chez moi qu'elle a pas voulu qu'on sorte ensemble.

 **Luan :** Y'a rien qui cloche chez toi, Lincoln. Tu sais, y'a des fois où l'on pense avoir des sentiments pour une personne, alors qu'en fait on se rend compte qu'on l'apprécie juste énormément, c'est des choses qui arrivent. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas demandé que vous restiez amis. Mais t'as pas à te remettre en question pour ça. _[Lincoln tourne la tête vers elle, et sourit timidement.]_ Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, d'intelligent, et même si parfois tu peux te montrer égoïste, tu n'hésites pas à nous aider quand on a un problème, même si ça t'embête. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir pour frère, et ça promis ce n'est pas une blague. _[Elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux.]_ Tu assures un max, frérot.

 _[Lincoln s'essuie les yeux et sourit.]_

 **Lincoln (reconnaissant) :** Merci beaucoup Luan, ça me touche beaucoup. Toi aussi tu assures un max. _[Ils se font un câlin pendant une dizaine de secondes. Lincoln regarde ensuite sa caméra.]_ Tu sais quoi ? Mousse et vous avez raison, je n'ai pas de véritable preuve que ce Norman soit un zombie. Après tout, c'est vrai que je peux être un peu paranoïaque des fois et- AAAH, C'ÉTAIT QUOI CA !?

 **Luan (surprise) :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _[Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule. Lincoln relance l'extrait vidéo. La séquence montre Norman et Lucy regardant vers l'horizon, au milieu d'une clairière, la main de Norman posée sur l'épaule de sa petite amie. Soudainement, la main en question tombe par terre. Norman la ramasse discrètement et la remet en place.]_

 **Lincoln et Luan (terrifiés) :** AAAAAH !

 _[Ils sursautent, et font basculer le fauteuil en arrière. En se relevant, Luan secoue violemment_ _Lincoln par les épaules.]_

 **Luan (paniquée) :** T'avais raison depuis le début !

 **Lincoln :** Va chercher les autres, je vais prévenir Oncle Stan !

 _[Elle hoche nerveusement la tête, et court à l'étage. Lincoln sort à toute vitesse du Mystery Shack, manquant de tomber dans la précipitation.]_

 **Lincoln (paniqué) :** ONCLE STAN ! ONCLE STAN ! ONCLE STAN !

 _[Stan est dehors avec un groupe de touristes. Il leur présente une étrange statue en pierre posée sur un présentoir et qui a la particularité de ressembler à un visage.]_

 **Stan (fier) :** Et ici, nous avons le Rocher-visage. Pourquoi l'a-t-on nommé ainsi ? Parce qu'il ressemble à un visage.

 **Visiteur 1 (levant la main) :** Est-ce qu'il ressemble à un rocher ?

 **Stan :** Non, il ressemble à un visage.

 **Visiteur 2 :** Est-ce que c'est un visage ?

 **Stan :** C'est un rocher qui ressemble à un visage !

 **Visiteur 3 :** Est-ce qu'on peut dire que c'est un visage ressemblant à un rocher ?

 **Stan (irrité) :** Non, on ne peut pas, c'est un rocher ressemblant à un visage !

 _[Tout le monde se met à parler en même temps, les touristes posant d'autres questions et Stan répondant avec exaspération. Lincoln est derrière le groupe de touristes, et agite les bras en l'air pour attirer l'attention de son oncle.]_

 **Lincoln (paniqué) :** Oncle Stan, par ici ! Vite, y'a urgence ! Hey, chuis là ! ONCLE STAN !

* * *

 _[Au cœur de la forêt, Lucy et Norman, après une longue marche, s'arrêtent enfin.]_

 **Lucy :** _Soupir_ , ça y est, nous voilà seuls.

 **Norman :** Ouais, enfin. **On est tout seuls...**

* * *

 _[Lincoln continue d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de Stan, en vain.]_

 **Lincoln :** Hey, ho, Oncle Stan, chuis là ! _[Il aperçoit Wendy garer la voiturette de golf.]_ Wendy ! _[Il court vers elle en agitant les bras.]_ Wendy, j'ai besoin de la voiturette de golf pour sauver ma sœur Lucy d'un horrible zombie !

 _[Wendy croise les bras, sourit, et lui donne les clés de la voiturette.]_

 **Wendy :** Évite de renverser des piétons en chemin.

 _[Elle s'en va, les mains dans les poches. Lincoln sourit.]_

 **Lincoln :** Merci !

 _[Il s'apprête à entrer dans la voiturette.]_

 **? :** LINCOLN !

 _[En se retournant, il voit toutes ses sœurs courir vers lui, affolées. Lori pose ses mains sur ses épaules en arrivant devant lui.]_

 **Lori :** Luan nous a tout expliqué par rapport à ce que t'as filmé !

 **Lola (affolée) :** Ouais, au début on croyait que c'était une autre de ces blagues, et puis elle nous a montré l'extrait vidéo !

 **Luna (paniquée) :** On est désolées de ne pas t'avoir cru, Norman est bel et bien un zombie !

 _[Lisa lève les yeux au ciel avec condescendance, les bras croisés.]_

 **Lisa :** Oui, enfin ça, ça reste à prouver.

 **Lincoln :** Vous vous excuserez plus tard, pour l'instant on doit sauver Lucy !

 **Lori :** Je prends le volant, tout le monde en voiture !

 _[Tous montent dans la voiturette en se serrant. Lori la démarre et fait marche arrière. Mousse les arrête durant la manœuvre.]_

 **Mousse :** Minute, papillote.

 **Lana et Lola (souriant) :** Mousse !

 **Mousse :** Petit cadeau. _[Il tend une pelle à Lincoln.]_ Ça pour les zombies...

 **Lincoln :** Merci !

 _[Il tend ensuite une batte de baseball à Lynn.]_

 **Mousse :** Et ça, si vous voyez une piñata remplie de bonbons.

 **Lynn (levant un sourcil) :** Euh... Merci ?

 _[Lori reprend sa marche arrière. Une fois la manœuvre terminée, elle accélère en direction de la forêt. Mousse les regarde partir.]_

 **Mousse :** J'en ai accroché un peu partout dans les arbres !

* * *

 _[Lucy et Norman sont au milieu de la forêt.]_

 **Norman (d'un air anxieux) :** Euh, Lucy, maintenant qu'on se connaît un p'tit peu mieux... _[Il souffle longuement.]_ faut vraiment que je t'avoue quelque chose.

 _[Le vent se met à souffler.]_

 **Lucy :** Bien sûr Norman, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien.

 **Lucy (dans sa tête) :** _Faites que ce soit un vampire, faites que ce soit un vampire._

 **Norman :** Alors s'il te plaît, ne te met pas à hurler, d'accord ? N'aie pas peur, garde l'esprit ouvert, reste cool.

 _[Il retire sa veste. Les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillent.]_

 **Norman :** Attention...

 _[Norman s'avère être plusieurs gnomes, empilés les uns sur les autres pour former une pyramide humaine. Lucy est choquée.]_

 **Nain tout en haut (embarrassé) :** Mmh, c'est trop bizarre, ça te fait un choc ? Tu veux t'asseoir deux minutes ? _[Lucy reste bouche bée.]_ T'es en état de choc, logique. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Nous sommes, hum, des _gnomes_. Je sais, ça se voit, Mais c'est bien de le préciser. _[Il attend de voir si elle réagit, mais celle-ci reste silencieuse.]_ Alors moi je m'appelle Jeff. _[Il indique les autres gnomes du doigt.]_ Là on a Carson, Steve, en-dessous Jason, et enfin... euh, j'me souviens jamais de ton prénom, désolé.

 **Nain tout en bas (d'un air idiot)** : Ramasse-mes-crottes.

 **Jeff (claquant des doigts)** : Ramasse-mes-crottes, mais oui ! _[Lucy s'assoit enfin, et se claque le front de réalisation.]_ Enfin bref, pour faire court, nous les gnomes, nous sommes à la recherche d'une nouvelle reine ! Pas vrai, les gars ?

 **Les autres nains (surexcités) :** Ouais ! On veut une reine, on veut une reine, on veut une reine !

 **Jeff (enthousiaste) :** Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? _[Il tape du pied. Le corps s'agenouille, et tend une boîte avec une bague en diamant dedans.]_ Nous feras-tu l'honneur de nous épouster moi... mais qu'est-ce que je bafouille moi ? Épouser... blaaargh ! Désolé, c'est l'émotion.

 **Lucy (gênée) :** Eh bien, euh, comment dire... Même si j'apprécie grandement le fait que vous soyez des créatures magiques, je m'attendais à quelque chose de... _soupir_ , quelque chose de plus ténébreux. Si vous aviez été un vampire, j'aurais immédiatement dit oui, un zombie, pourquoi pas, mais des gnomes, ça ne va pas être possible pour moi. C'est trop... coloré à mon goût. Enfin, désolée quoi...

 _[Les gnomes ont l'air déçus.]_

 **Jeff :** Bien sûr, je comprend. On ne t'oubliera jamais Lucy. _[Lucy sourit.]_ Parce qu'on va te kidnapper.

 **Lucy :** Attends, me quoi ? _[Jeff bondit sur elle avec un cri menaçant.]_ AAAAAH !

* * *

 _[La voiturette fonce dans la forêt.]_

 **Lincoln :** Ne t'en fais pas Lucy, on va te sauver des griffes de Norman le zombie !

 **Lisa (condescendante) :** Lincoln, pour la dernière fois, bien que ce que tu aies filmé est troublant, cela ne prouve pas avec certitude que Norman est-

 _[Un cri retentit. Lori accélère.]_

 **Lori (déterminée) :** Tiens bon sœurette, on arrive !

 _[La voiturette descend dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Au bout du chemin, ils aperçoivent des gnomes s'agiter, avec Jeff les observant depuis un rocher.]_

 **Jeff (exaspéré) :** Arrête de bouger ! Plus tu résistes, et plus ça risque de créer un malaise après le mariage ! _[Il se claque le front.]_ Raah, Steve, tu pourrais l'empêcher de gigoter dans tous les sens ?

 _[Lucy se débat avec plein de gnomes autour d'elle.]_

 **Lucy :** Lâchez-moi maudits nabots !

 _[Elle frappe un gnome dans le visage et donne un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un autre. En se relevant, ce dernier devient nauséeux et vomit un arc-en-ciel. Après s'être garés et être sortis de la voiturette, Lincoln et les autres sœurs fixent la scène, bouches bées.]_

 **Luna :** C'est quoi ce cirque ? On a raté un épisode ou quoi ?

 _[Un gnome grogne en passant près d'eux, faisant sursauter de frayeur Leni qui atterrit dans les bras de Lori. Terrifiée, elle le pointe d'un doigt tremblant.]_

 **Leni :** C-c-c'est quoi ça !?

 _[Lucy aperçoit sa famille, et leur faire de grands signes.]_

 **Lucy :** Hey les gars ! Norman c'était en fait plusieurs gnomes ! Bande de lutins crétins... _[Elle en frappe un sur la tête, mais un autre lui tire les cheveux.]_ Aïe ! Pas les cheveux, pas les cheveux !

 **Lana :** Des gnomes ? _[Elle se tourne vers Lincoln.]_ T'étais à côté de la plaque.

 **Lincoln :** Effectivement... _[Il ouvre le journal et trouve la page sur les gnomes.]_ Ah, le gnome. " _Homme de petite taille vivant dans la forêt de Gravity Falls. Point faible... inconnu._ "

 _[Les gnomes ont réussi à maîtriser Lucy, et à la ligoter au sol.]_

 **Lucy :** Soupir, j'en ai assez là.

 **Lincoln (à Jeff)** **:** Hey, toi là ! Relâche immédiatement notre sœur !

 _[En voyant derrière lui les enfants en colère, Jeff semble embarrassé.]_

 **Jeff :** Oh, euh... Salut tout le monde. Je pense qu'il y a comme un léger malentendu là. Permettez-moi de vous rassurer, votre sœur n'est pas du tout en danger. Elle est seulement sur le point d'épouser mille gnomes pour devenir notre reine pour l'éternité. _[Il se tourne vers Lucy.]_ explique-leur chérie !

 **Lucy (d'une voix lugubre) :** **À l'instant où je serai détachée, je vous lancerai une malédiction qui fera pourrir vos sales petites fesses de lilip-**

 _[Elle est interrompue par un gnome qui place ses mains sur sa bouche. Lincoln et Lynn s'approchent de Jeff avec des airs menaçants, Lincoln pointant sa pelle vers lui.]_

 **Lincoln :** Relâchez-la tout de suite ou vous allez le regretter !

 **Lynn :** Ouais, j'hésiterai pas à me servir de cette batte pour piñatas pour frapper autre chose... _[Elle plisse les yeux.]_ que des piñatas !

 **Jeff (en les pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant) :** Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez nous battre ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont nous sommes capables ! Les gnomes sont des êtres extrêmement puissants, ne provoquez pas la colère des-

 _[Lynn, fatiguée du discours et pas du tout impressionnée, frappe Jeff sur le côté pour l'envoyer voler.]_

 **Lynn :** Je l'avais prévenu.

 _[Lincoln s'approche de Lucy et la libère d'un coup de pelle, tandis que les autres poussent les gnomes sur les côtés.]_

 **Lincoln :** Partons vite d'ici !

 _[Lucy se relève. Tous les enfants courent vers la voiturette.]_

 **Jeff (se relevant douloureusement) :** Gnn... Vite, ils s'enfuient avec notre reine ! _[Il court après les enfants.]_ Non, elle est à nous !

 _[Tout les enfants sont installés dans la voiturette.]_

 **Lori (aux autres) :** Ceintures, merci. On décolle !

 _[La voiturette démarre et part, les gnomes criant après eux. Jeff monte sur une souche.]_

 **Jeff (furieux) :** Ne jamais chercher des noises à des gnomes, les mioches ! GNOMES DE LA FORÊT, RASSEMBLEMENT ! _ÇA VA FAIRE MAAAL !_

 _[De nombreux gnomes, cachés ici et là dans la forêt, rejoignent Jeff et commencent à former un corps sous ses pieds, de plus en plus grand.]_

* * *

 _[Sur la route, la voiturette fonce à toute allure.]_

 **Leni (anxieuse) :** Allez, plus vite, il faut absolument les semer !

 **Lynn (confiante) :** Pfeuh, aucun problème. T'as vu la taille de leurs jambes ? On dirait des nains de jardin.

 _[La terre se met soudainement à trembler. En se retournant, les enfants écarquillent les yeux en voyant un géant composé de gnomes, avec Jeff au sommet qui le dirige en tirant sur les chapeaux des autres nains comme des leviers.]_

 **Lisa :** Des nains de jardin, tu disais ?

 **Jeff :** Travail d'équipe les gars, comme pendant l'entraînement ! À L'ATTAQUE !

 _[Le géant hurle en levant les bras.]_

 **Luan :** Quand il y a des gnomes, il faut mettre la gomme !

 **Lori (paniquée) :** Luan, c'est carrément pas le moment !

 _[Elle accélère à fond, et esquive de justesse un coup de poing du géant. En heurtant le sol, celui-ci se décompose, puis se recompose.]_

 **Jeff (furieux) :** Vous ne nous prendrez pas notre reine !

 _[Le géant court après la voiturette. Les enfants paniquent énormément.]_

 **Lana :** Plus vite, ils nous rattrapent !

 **Lori :** Je fais ce que je peux, mais on est à fond !

 **Lisa :** Ce genre de véhicule supporte normalement une masse moyenne de 357.45 kg, et à dix dessus, on le ralentit proportionnellement !

 **Luna :** Il nous faudrait lâcher du lest !

 **Leni :** Parce qu'il y a, genre, des briques de lait dans les voiturettes de golf ?

 **Lola :** Pas du lait, du _lest_ ! C'est trop te demander de rester concentrée deux secondes !

 **Lucy :** Inutile de s'énerver, d'autant plus qu'on est actuellement poursuivis par une fatalité plus conséquente !

 **Jeff (en abaissant un chapeau) :** Lancez !

 _[Le géant lance des dizaines de gnomes menaçants comme des projectiles sur la voiturette. Certains atterrissent sur le toit et commencent à arracher les parties en tissu avec leurs dents, tandis que d'autres atterrissent dans le véhicule. Les enfants commencent à se défendre. L'un des gnomes atterrit sur le capot, puis bondit vers Leni.]_

 **Leni (effrayée) :** AAAAAAH !

 _[Elle tend les bras devant elle et l'attrape avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, puis le jette hors du véhicule. À côté d'elle, Lucy repousse tant bien que mal Ramasse-mes-crottes avec ses pieds. Lori attrape le gnome par derrière_ _et lui écrase plusieurs fois le visage sur le volant de la voiturette, ce qui engendre un bruit de klaxon.]_

 **Ramasse-mes-crottes (sonné) :** Ramasse-mes-crottes...

 _[Elle le jette hors du véhicule. Pendant ce temps, sur la banquette de derrière, Luan frappe férocement un gnome accroché à l'une des barres métalliques de la voiturette. Elle se prend soudainement un coup de coude de Lynn dans les dents.]_

 **Luan :** _Aïe !_ Attention, ça s'était mes dents !

 _[Lynn, se débattant avec deux gnomes en même temps, la regarde.]_

 **Lynn :** Désolée, j'essayais juste de me décoincer de là !

 _[Lincoln, à côté d'elle, attrape un des gnomes et le jette hors du véhicule. Lynn réussit à en faire de même avec le deuxième.]_

 **Lynn (souriant) :** Merci frangin !

 _[Un gnome bondit soudainement sur le visage de Lincoln et commence à le griffer. Lynn, ainsi que Lana à côté de Lincoln, fixent furieusement le gnome.]_

 **Lana :** Touche pas à mon frère, microbe !

 _[Elle et Lynn frappe tour-à-tour le gnome, en donnant malencontreusement quelques coups à Lincoln. Puis Lynn donne un grand coup de poing, ce qui expulse le gnome hors du véhicule. Lincoln est sonné par les coups qu'il a reçu.]_

 **Lincoln :** M-merzi les filles...

 **Lynn et Lana (souriant) :** Pas de quoi !

 _[Pendant ce temps, sur la troisième et dernière banquette, Lisa se débat avec un gnome, avec Lola tirant sur les pieds de celui-ci.]_

 **Lola :** Laisse ma petite sœur tranquille ! _[Elle finit par le faire lâcher prise, mais elle tombe malencontreusement entre les banquettes. Elle voit alors un club de golf, caché sous l'un des sièges. Elle le prend, remonte sur la banquette puis sur le coffre arrière de la voiturette, et se met en position. Elle voit le géant lancer plusieurs gnomes dans sa direction.]_ PRENEZ ÇA BANDE DE NAZES !

 _[Elle frappe les gnomes avec le club pour les envoyer sur les côtés de la route avant qu'ils ne puissent atterrir dans le véhicule. Les autres enfants l'acclament et l'encouragent.]_

 **Lana :** Ouais, vas-y Lola ! _[Un gnome bondit soudainement sur sa tête et commence à la mordre.]_ Aïe, va-t-en sale- _[Elle repousse le gnome hors du véhicule, mais celui-ci emporte sa casquette avec lui.]_ MA CASQUETTE !

 _[Elle saute hors du véhicule pour essayer de la récupérer, mais Luna, qui se débattait avec un gnome, la rattrape in extremis.]_

 **Luna :** Ça va pas la tête !? C'est pas le moment de jouer les kamikazes !

 **Lana (dévastée) :** Mais il m'a pris ma casquette !

 **Luna :** Désolée sister, mais là on a pas le temps d'aller la chercher !

 **Lana (se tournant vers Lori) :** Lori, je t'en supplie, fais demi-tour, ils ont ma casquette !

 **Lori (se retournant) :** Lana, arrête de pleurnicher ! Tu vois pas que je suis littéralement en train de me concentrer sur la rou-

 **Lola (terrifiée) :** TRONC D'ARBRE DROIT DEVANT !

 _[Lori se retourne, et écarquille les yeux en voyant le tronc d'arbre sur la route.]_

 **Fratrie Loud :** AAAAAAAH !

 _[Lori vire à droite pour l'éviter in extremis, mais perd le contrôle et renverse la voiturette juste devant le Mystery Shack. les enfants en sortent, sonnés. Le géant s'approche d'eux d'un air menaçant. Ils reculent, inquiets.]_

 **Lincoln (apeuré) :** N-ne t'approche pas !

 _[Il lance la pelle. le géant l'écrase d'un coup de poing. Tout le monde hurle de frayeur, puis ils se regardent.]_

 **Luna (terrifiée) :** Euh, il est où Oncle Stan ?

* * *

 _[Dans le Mystery Shack, Stan révèle à quelques clients une sorte d'hypnotiseur pour touristes qui était caché sous un tissu. On peut voir les enfants et le géant par la fenêtre, mais personne n'y fait attention.]_

 **Stan :** Admirez, l'objet le plus hypnotisant de la planète ! _[Les clients semblent impressionnés.]_ Impossible de détourner les yeux. _[Tout le monde le fixe, l'air béat.]_ Et voilà, je sais même plus de quoi je vous parlais.

* * *

 _[À l'extérieur, tous les enfants sont dos au mur, paniqués.]_

 **Jeff (énervé) :** Plus d'issue, fini de jouer. Lucy, épouse-nous immédiatement avant qu'on ne commette l'irréparable !

 **Lola :** Lincoln, on fait quoi maintenant ?

 **Lincoln :** Euh, eh bien... il y a forcément un moyen de s'en sortir !

 _[Il s'apprête à sortir le journal. Lucy s'avance.]_

 **Lucy :** Je connais un moyen.

 **Lori :** Quoi !? Lucy, non !

 **Lincoln (lui prenant le bras) :** Tu vas pas faire ça, c'est de la folie !

 **Lucy :** Faites-moi confiance.

 **Lincoln (levant un sourcil) :** Quoi ?

 **Lucy (se tournant vers lui) :** Lincoln, s'il te plaît, pour cette fois, fais-moi confiance.

 _[Lincoln semble hésitant, regarde les autres, puis recule. Lucy regarde Jeff.]_

 **Lucy :** Tu as gagné, Jeff. Je veux bien vous épouser.

 _[Le géant tape du pied en signe de victoire.]_

 **Jeff (jubilant) :** Vive les rase-mottes ! _[Il descend du géant par l'intérieur.]_ Aide-moi à descendre Jason, attention Andy, pied gauche, merci Steve, attention les doigts Mike... _[Il sort du pied du géant, l'air satisfait. Il s'approche de Lucy et lui montre la bague. Celle-ci lui présente sa main, et il lui met la bague au doigt, qu'elle observe. Il fait une danse de la victoire.]_ Jing ! Ah, badabim badabam ! Il temps de repartir dans la forêt, ma chérie.

 **Lucy :** Oublierais-tu le baiser pour la future mariée ?

 **Jeff (s'arrêtant et prenant un air charmeur) :** Aaah, ça ne serait pas de refus ! _[Il tend ses lèvres. Lucy approche sa tête en souriant. Il ferme les yeux. Lucy tend ses lèvres et allume discrètement le souffleur de feuilles caché dans un buisson à côté d'elle pour le pointer dangereusement vers Jeff, qui recule d'un air effrayé.]_ Woah eh, on se calme, on peut pas discuter ? Woah, inutile de s'énerver ! _[Les autres enfants et les autres gnomes sont surpris.]_ Hey, c'est quoi ce machin là ? Arrête ! Aaaaah ! _[Jeff tente de fuir, mais il est aspiré par la machine. Juste sa tête ressort.]_

 **Lucy (furieuse) :** Ça c'est pour m'avoir menti ! _[Elle augmente la puissance de la machine.]_ Ça c'est pour m'avoir kidnappé !

 **Jeff (étouffé) :** Mes joues !

 **Lucy (regardant ses frère et sœurs avec un sourire complice) :** Et ça, c'est pour avoir essayé de vous en prendre à ma famille ! _[Elle vise le géant, qui semble effrayé. Elle regarde Lincoln.]_ Vas-y, à toi l'honneur.

 **Lincoln :** À trois !

 **Fratrie Loud :** Un, deux, trois !

 _[Ils poussent en même temps le bouton dans l'autre sens. Jeff est expulsé vers les autres gnomes et les renverse avec le même effet qu'une boule de bowling, puis s'envole au loin.]_

 **Lynn (jubilant) :** Eeet c'est le Strike !

 **Jeff (furieux) :** Aaatteeendeeez que je prenne ma revaaaaanche !

 _[Il disparaît à l'horizon. Les autres gnomes tombent au sol et se font mal. Ils se plaignent de douleurs diverses. Lucy les repoussent avec le souffleur, un sourire en coin de lèvre.]_

 **Lucy :** Alors, il y a d'autres volontaires ?

 _[Tous les gnomes s'enfuient de peur dans la forêt en courant à quatre pattes. L'un d'eux se prend les pieds dans le maillage d'un pack de canettes et essaye de s'en libérer, avant que la chèvre ne vienne prendre le maillage pour l'emmener avec elle. Les enfants rentrent en s'acclamant, fatigués et couverts de feuilles. Lucy semble se sentir coupable.]_

 **Lucy :** Hey Lincoln, attend. _[Elle se frotte le bras.]_ Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écouté tes conseils. En fait, tu essayais seulement de me protéger.

 **Lincoln (souriant) :** Oh, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Attend, tu leur as donné une bonne leçon !

 **Lucy (baissant la tête) :** Je sais, mais je suis déçue que mon tout premier petit ami n'était qu'une bande de gnomes, c'est tout...

 **Lincoln :** Ouais, mais dis toi que le prochain, qui sait, ce sera peut-être un vampire.

 **Lucy (souriant) :** Allez, tu dis ça comme ça, hein ?

 **Lincoln (écartant ses bras) :** Câlin qui met mal à l'aise ?

 **Lucy (écartant ses bras) :** ...Câlin qui met mal à l'aise.

 _[Ils se font un câlin.]_

 **Les autres sœurs (touchées par la scène) :** Aww...

 _[Lincoln les voit, et affiche un sourire taquin.]_

 **Lincoln :** J'imagine que vous ne restez pas là juste pour nous regarder, pas vrai ?

 **Luna (avec un sourire gênée) :** Ben, c'est-à-dire que... on voulait s'excuser aussi, pour ne pas t'avoir cru.

 _[Lisa s'approche de lui, la tête baissée.]_

 **Lisa :** Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je m'apprête à dire, mais je reconnais avoir fait une erreur de jugement. Ton journal détient bel et bien des informations authentiques. _[Elle se masse la tempe.]_ Pour mon plus grand malheur...

 **Lincoln (prenant un faux ton hautain) :** Eh bien, même s'il est vrai vous auriez pu être un peu plus de mon côté, je comprends parfaitement que vous n'ayez pas cru les écrits d'un vieux bouquin trouvé dans une forêt lugubre. Et puis, certaines d'entre vous m'ont quand même soutenu à leur façon. _[Luan et Lana sourient.]_ Donc va dire que c'est pardonné.

 **Leni (ravie) :** Ouais, câlin général !

 _[Ils se font un câlin, puis rentrent dans la boutique, exténués. Stan, au comptoir, range ses billets.]_

 **Stan :** Nom d'une croquette pour chien ! Vous vous êtes faits tamponnés par un bus ou quoi ? Hahaha ! _[Ils l'ignorent et partent en direction de leur chambre. Stan les observe, silencieux. Il réfléchit quelques instants.]_ Euh... Hey ! _[Ils se retournent.]_ Quand j'ai fait mon inventaire, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais trop de marchandises en stock. Alors prenez chacun un truc dans la boutique de souvenirs, on va dire que c'est un cadeau.

 **Leni (plein d'espoirs) :** Genre, on a le droit ?

 **Lori (croisant les bras, suspicieuse) :** C'est quoi, le piège ?

 **Stan :** Le piège, vous le verrez quand je changerai d'avis. Alors, dépêchez-vous !

 _[Les enfants regardent ici et là dans la boutique. Lori trouve une coque de téléphone avec un point d'interrogation dessus.]_

 **Lori (satisfaite) :** Pas mal du tout.

 _[Leni trouve des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoiles filantes, qu'elle met immédiatement.]_

 **Leni (surexcitée) :** OMG les gars, regardez les boucles d'oreilles que j'ai trouvé !

 **Lola (d'un air dédaigneux) :** Mouais, pas mal. _[Elle montre une boîte rose recouverte de paillettes, en étant surexcitée.]_ Mais moi j'ai trouvé un kit de maquillage à paillettes !

 _[Lucy, avec un sourire aux lèvres, montre un carnet de notes noir avec un œil dessus.]_

 **Lucy :** Et moi j'ai trouvé un nouveau carnet pour écrire mes poèmes.

 _[Luan lui tend une marionnette qui a l'apparence d'un ours en peluche délabré.]_

 **Luan (faisant la voix de l'ours) :** Attention à ce que tu comptes écrire dedans, je t'ai à _l'œil_!

 **Luan (riant) :** Hahahaha ! trop drôle Biro, tu t'entendrais vraiment bien avec M. Coco !

 _[Pendant ce temps, Lisa montre une boîte de jouet d'apparence ancienne avec un petit chimiste dessus.]_

 **Lisa (fière) :** Admirez ma découverte : tout le nécessaire pour mener à bien quelques expériences !

 _[Lincoln, qui venait de trouver un stylo ayant l'apparence d'une plume, regarde la boîte de jouet et écarquille les yeux.]_

 **Lincoln (étonné) :** Attends, y'a de l'uranium là-dedans !?

 **Lisa (inexpressive) :** Oui, ça date de 1951. À l'époque, ils ne savaient pas encore que l'uranium était nocif pour l'Homme.

 _[Pendant ce temps, Luna essaye de jouer d'un banjo qu'elle a trouvé.]_

 **Luna :** Il est trop cool ce banjo ! _[Elle remarque Lana, dans un coin de la boutique, ayant l'air triste. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, et en voyant les casquettes bleues avec un sapin près de la porte d'entrée, a une idée. Elle prend une des casquettes et la met sur la tête de Lana, qui est surprise.]_ Tiens, t'as qu'à prendre ça, elle te va aussi bien que l'ancienne.

 _[Lana s'essuie le nez avec sa main et va se regarder dans le miroir. Elle sourit.]_

 **Lana :** T'as raison. Pour moi, ça sera une nouvelle casquette !

 **Lynn (fouillant dans un carton) :** Haha, pour moi ce sera... _[Elle sort quelque chose du carton, tournoie sur elle-même et le montre fièrement.]_ Un grappin d'escalade !

 _[Stan la regarde bizarrement.]_

 **Stan :** Tu préfères pas une jolie poupée ou un bracelet ?

 **Lola :** Lynn, une poupée ou un bracelet ? Ça se voit que tu la connais pas encore.

 _[Lynn tire au plafond avec le grappin, renversant une pile de cartons à côté d'elle, et s'élève. Elle reste accrochée au plafond, riant de bon cœur.]_

 **Lynn :** Entre ça et une poupée, j'hésite même pas !

 **Stan (haussant les épaules) :** Comme tu veux.

* * *

 _[Le soir-même, tous les enfants sont dans leur chambre, occupés à divers activités. Tandis que les filles profitent des cadeaux de Stan, Lincoln, assis sur son lit, écrit des annotations sur la page des gnomes du journal avec son nouveau stylo.]_

 **Lincoln (aux spectateurs, avec le sourire aux lèvres) :** Dans ce journal, il est écrit qu'à Gravity Falls, il n'y a personne en qui on peut avoir confiance. Mais quand on doit combattre une armée de gnomes et qu'on fait équipe avec ses sœurs, on se rend compte qu'elles ont toujours été là et qu'on a toujours pu compter sur elles.

 _[Lucy vient s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de lui.]_

 **Lucy (souriant) :** Dis Lincoln, tu crois que ton journal parle de vampires ? Peut-être qu'il y a de la famille à Edwin dans les environs.

 _[Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Lisa vient également s'asseoir à côté de lui, en fixant envieusement le journal.]_

 **Lisa :** Lincoln, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter ton fameux journal ? Les découvertes qui peuvent en découler s'avéreront sans aucun doute primordiales pour faire avancer la science telle qu'on la connait.

 _[Tour-à-tour, toutes les autres sœurs viennent s'asseoir à côté de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.]_

 **Leni :** Hey Lincoln, est-ce que, genre, tu saurais comment on fait pour rencontrer les licornes ?

 **Luan :** Et est-ce qu'il y a des formules magiques dedans ? Je serai _enchantée_ s'il y en a, hahaha !

 **Lynn :** Et est-ce que ton journal parle des loup-garous ?

 **Lola :** Et des sirènes ?

 **Luna :** Et des dragons ?

 **Lana :** Et des créatures dégoûtantes qui vivent dans les marais ?

 _[Lori, la seule à ne pas s'être assise à côté de lui, fait un sifflement aigu. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers elle.]_

 **Lori :** Les gars, je sais qu'on est très excités à propos de la trouvaille de Lincoln, mais là je crois qu'on a tous littéralement besoin de dormir. Je vous rappelle qu'on a failli mourir aujourd'hui, et qu'on a encore tout l'été devant nous pour faire face à toutes les trucs bizarres qu'on peut trouver dedans.

 **Lincoln (hochant la tête) :** T'as raison Lori. Hey Lynn, tu veux bien éteindre ?

 **Lynn (enthousiaste) :** Pas de problème ! _[Elle vise la lampe à huile avec son grappin et tire dessus, la cassant. Elle casse également la fenêtre de la chambre qui se trouvait derrière.]_ Woohoo ! Ça a marché ! J'adore ce truc !

 _[Tous les enfants rient de bon cœur.]_

 **Lincoln (aux spectateurs) :** Oncle Stan nous a dit que tout ce qu'on raconte sur cette ville n'est qu'une légende, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il y a beaucoup de mystères qui ne demandent qu'à être percés, ici à Gravity Falls.

 _[Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussée, Stan s'approche du distributeur de la boutique, une lampe à huile à la main. Il entre un code sur la machine. Celle-ci produit un étrange bruit et s'ouvre comme une porte, révélant un couloir sombre caché derrière. Stan entre dans la pièce secrète, vérifie que personne ne l'espionne, puis referme derrière lui. Le distributeur s'éteint.]  
_

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! V** **ous l'aurez donc compris, Lily ne sera pas présente. Même si c'est un des personnages principaux de la famille Loud, soyons francs, ses chances de survivre à Gravity Falls sont extrêmement minces, surtout chez quelqu'un comme l'Oncle Stan, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré ne pas l'inclure pour une question de cohérence. MAIS je prévois malgré tout de la faire apparaître dans l'histoire, _d'une manière ou d'une autre_.**

 **De même, avant qu'on me fasse la remarque, je SAIS que Lincoln et Ronnie Anne ne sont pas ensemble dans la série, mais j'ai toujours trouvé leur relation assez ambigu, alternant entre amitié et amour un peu quand ça leur chante. Du coup, ça me permet d'officialiser les choses ici quant à leur relation, mais aussi de faire intervenir plus tard un autre élément clé de l'histoire de Gravity Falls, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

 **Dans tous les cas, si vous avez aimé, pensez à mettre un avis et à suivre cette fic, ça serait vraiment super de votre part. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, eh bien je vous encourage également à mettre un avis pour expliquer pourquoi, après tout c'est ainsi qu'on pourra améliorer l'histoire. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir pu partager ce crossover improbable avec vous, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu (ce serait un bon début !).**

 **C'était Nolanno, qui retourne de ce pas continuer d'écrire. Merci, tchao !**

* * *

 _[Dans l'antre des gnomes, celui qui vomissait plus tôt essaye de se redresser.]_

 **Gnome :** J'me sens vraiment pas bien là...

 _[Au moment où il s'apprête à se relever, sa nausée revient et il recommence à vomir un arc-en-ciel.]_

* * *

ELHQYHQXH D JUDYLWB IDOOV.


	2. Chapter 2 : La Légende du Gloutosaure

**Les Loud à Gravity Falls**

 **Chapitre 2 : La Légende du Gloutosaure**

 ***Baîlle* J'ai jamais aussi bien siesté de ma vie ! Mmh, je me demande quel jour on est...**

 _ **[Il regarde le calendrier, et écarquille les yeux.]**_

 **...Oh bon sang.**

 _ **[Il court vers son bureau et commence à rédiger à toute vitesse.]**_

 **Allez allez plus vite plus vite plus vite !...**

 _ **[Quelques jours plus tard...]**_

 **FINI !**

 **Bien le bonjour, peuple de la Terre et d'ailleurs ! C'est bien moi, Nolanno, venu vous délivrer le chapitre 2 des Loud à Gravity Falls avec quelques mois de retard.**

 **Oui, avant de vous laisser lire ce nouvel épisode tout juste sorti du four, je tiens à sincèrement m'excuser de cette longue attente. Si vous voulez en connaître les raisons, je vous invite à lire le dernier chapitre de mon autre fic, à savoir la version française de LOUDERTALE. Si vous avez la flemme (ce que je peux comprendre), grosso modo j'ai eu un semestre assez chargé et cette traduction prenait la majorité de mon temps libre, ce qui fait que j'ai dû temporairement arrêter** **d'écrire la fic ci-présente. Mais là c'est bon, c'est les vacances, j'ai mis un terme à mon job de traducteur, j'ai payé une décapotable à son auteur pour me faire pardonner, bref les conditions sont parfaites pour reprendre ce crossover en bonne et** **due forme. Alors allons-y sans plus attendre, et entrons dans le vif du sujet. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour la conclusion !**

 **Comme toujours, Bienvenue chez les Loud est la propriété de Nickelodeon et de Chris Savino, et Souvenirs de Gravity Falls celle de Disney et d'Alex Hirsch. Enjoy !**

* * *

 _[Dans la cuisine du Mystery Shack, Lincoln et Lynn se fixent avec des regards déterminés, chacun une bouteille de sirop de chocolat à la main. Les autres sœurs les fixent avec impatience et excitation, exceptée Lori, lisant le journal.]_

 **Lynn :** Est-ce que tu es prêt à relever le défi ultime ?

 **Lincoln :** Je suis toujours prêt !

 _[Lisa se met debout sur une chaise, entre Lincoln et Lynn. Elle les regarde.]_

 **Lisa :** Très bien. Pas de triche, ni de coup fourré. Je déclare ouverte la grande course du...

 **Tous (sauf Lori) :** SIROP DE CHOCOLAT !

 _[Lincoln et Lynn ouvrent leurs bouteilles, les tendent au-dessus de leurs têtes, puis les retournent en ouvrant la bouche et en tirant la langue. Le sirop de chaque bouteille commence à couler doucement. Tandis que Lori regarde quelques instants avec un sourire en coin de lèvres, les autres encouragent leur participant favori.]_

 **Lola, Lucy et Leni :** Lynn ! Lynn ! Lynn !

 **Lana, Luan et Luna :** Lincoln ! Lincoln ! Lincoln !

 _[A quelques millimètres près, Lynn gagne. Elle jubile sous les acclamations de Lola, Lucy et Leni, et fait une danse de la victoire.]_

 **Lynn :** Ouaaaiiis, une nouvelle victoire pour Lynn Loud, woooooh !

 **Luna :** J'en reviens pas, même à ça elle est première...

 **Lola (moqueuse) :** Eh oui les nullos, il fallait parier sur le bon poulain ! _[Elle, Lucy et Leni tendent fièrement une main chacune.]_ Allez, par ici la monnaie.

 _[Lana, Luan et Luna froncent les sourcils, fouillent dans leurs poches et leur donnent 5$ chacune. Lincoln remarque la caméra, et sourit.]_

 **Lincoln (aux spectateurs) :** Ça fait presque une semaine qu'on est arrivés à Gravity Falls, et on commence à s'habituer à notre nouveau quotidien. Les filles ont su trouver des activités pour s'occuper, mais au final on passe pas mal de temps tous ensemble, ce qui est plutôt chouette en fin de compte. Quant à moi, je continue d'étudier le mystérieux journal, et je dois dire que plus je le lis, plus je le trouve fascinant.

 **Lori :** Oh, excellent ! Hey les gars, regardez ça !

 _[Elle montre la page du journal qu'elle est en train de lire aux autres. Lana voit une publicité pour une boule géante pour les hamsters, vendue à 500$.]_

 **Lana (surexcitée) :** Une boule de taille humaine pour les hamsters !? Trop coooool !

 **Leni :** Hey, mais tu es de taille humaine ! Si ça se trouve, tu pourrais genre parfaitement entrer dedans !

 **Lori (levant les yeux au ciel) :** Je parle pas de ça, mais de ça : " _Grand concours photo, celui ou celle qui nous enverra la photo d'un vrai monstre remportera la somme de 5000$._ " _[Elle pointe du doigt la photo de l'article, représentant un monstre assez peu crédible.]_ Nous, on voit littéralement des créatures plus étranges tous les jours. On a aucune photo des gnomes de la dernière fois ?

 **Lucy :** Nan, seulement des souvenirs traumatisants qui nous inciteront à aller voir un psychologue quand nous rentrerons des vacances.

 **Lana (souriant) :** Et aussi un poil de barbe !

 _[Elle montre fièrement le poil en question. Les autres grimacent de dégoût.]_

 **Lincoln :** Pourquoi t'as gardé ça !?

 _[Elle hausse les épaules. Stan entre dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.]_

 **Stan :** Salut les moucherons. Vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

 **Luna :** Le jour de la fête de la musique ?

 **Luan :** La _Saint-Perlipopette_ ?

 **Lincoln (claquant des doigts) :** Je sais, c'est ton anniversaire !

 **Leni (haletant fortement et souriant) :** Bon anniversaire Oncle Stan ! Il faut absolument qu'on te prépare une fête et-

 **Stan :** Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, Leni. _[Stan prend le journal de Lori et, avec, frappe Lincoln sur la tête.]_ Ni quoi que ce soit que vous ayez dit d'ailleurs, bande de p'tits malins. _[Il ouvre le frigo et regarde dedans.]_ Aujourd'hui c'est la fête des familles, c'est le jour où on reste en famille pour essayer de... _[Il renifle l'intérieur une brique de lait ouverte.]_ créer des liens comme on dit.

 **Lincoln (méfiant) :** Oncle Stan, ça ne va pas ressembler à notre dernière fête des familles j'espère ? _[Il regarde les spectateurs, et se met à murmurer.]_ Quand Oncle Stan nous demande de passer du temps avec lui comme ça, c'est forcément qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête. Non seulement c'est quelqu'un de grincheux et de caractériel en temps normal, mais en plus il nous a déjà mêlé à des combines... _[Il fronce les sourcils.]_ pas toujours réglo.

* * *

 _[Flashback. Dans une pièce sombre, les enfants fabriquent des faux billets de banque à la main. Stan en observe un de près puis le jette.]_

 **Stan (à Lucy) :** C'est lui ton Benjamin Franklin ? Ça pour moi c'est une femme.

 **Leni (étonnée) :** Attends, Benjamin Franklin n'est pas une femme !?

 _[Soudainement, une sirène de police s'entend au loin. Lynn débarque dans la pièce avec un air paniqué.]_

 **Lynn :** ALERTE ! LES POULETS DÉBARQUENT !

 _[Les enfants hurlent de panique, et tout le monde commence à courir dans tous les sens en essayant de cacher un maximum de preuves. La lumière du gyrophare de police éclaire progressivement la pièce. Fin du Flashback.]_

* * *

 **Lola (frissonnant) :** Il faisait tellement froid dans cette prison...

 **Lucy :** Cette atmosphère oppressante, conjuguée à la présence d'autres condamnés potentiellement dangereux ne rêvant désespérément que de liberté... _[Elle sourit.]_ C'était mortel.

 **Leni :** Et ces tenues oranges, quelle horreur, c'est vraiment la pire couleur imaginable à porter ! _[Elle entend un raclement de gorge, et voit derrière elle Lincoln les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Elle arbore un sourire gêné.]_ Sauf pour toi Lincoln, toi ça te va super bien !

 **Stan :** Oh, n'exagérez pas non plus, j'ai réussi à nous faire sortir nan ?

 **Lisa (croisant les bras) :** Tu parles de ton stratagème consistant à parier notre libération dans une partie de poker avec le gardien, et à l'assommer quand tu t'es rendu compte que tu perdais ? Effectivement, quelle brillante stratégie.

 **Lori (fronçant les sourcils) :** Tout ça pour dire que si tu comptes nous impliquer dans une autre de tes combines, tu peux littéralement oublier.

 **Stan :** Bon d'accord, je n'ai peut-être pas été le meilleur des baby-sitters depuis le début des vacances d'été, mais je vous promets que cette journée va être mémorable ! _[Il s'agenouille et prend les jumelles dans ses bras.]_ Je vous propose de prendre vos sacs à dos, de vous bander les yeux et de monter en voiture. Alors, ça vous tente ?

 **Les enfants (jubilant) :** OUAIIIS !

 _[Lori prend conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire, et lève anxieusement un sourcil.]_

 **Lori:** Attends, nous _quoi_ ?

* * *

 _[Plus tard, toute la famille Loud est dans la voiture. Stan conduit terriblement mal et quitte même la route des yeux pour chercher quelque chose à ses pieds. Les enfants sont secoués à l'arrière, les yeux bandés.]_

 **Lincoln (anxieux) :** Quand on a les yeux bandés, c'est jamais bon signe.

 **Leni (plaçant ses mains devant elle) :** Wow, c'est comme si tous mes autres sens étaient, genre, beaucoup plus développés. _[Elle touche le visage de Lincoln.]_ J'arrive même à voir avec mes doigts !

 **Lincoln (essayant de la pousser) :** Hey, arrête, haha, ça chatouille !

 **Lisa (à Leni) :** C'est juste de l'imagerie mentale, tu parviens à reconnaître ton environnement car tu associes des objets ou des personnes à certaines textures et formes. Il faut beaucoup plus de temps pour qu'on arrive à un stade de capacités sensorielles accrues et-

 _[Lynn, à côté d'elle, place rapidement une main sur sa bouche, ce qui l'empêche de parler.]_

 **Lynn (moqueuse) :** Woah, t'as vu ça ? Sans même te voir, j'ai réussi à te faire taire. Si ça c'est pas des capacités sensorielles accrues, héhé.

 _[Lisa grommelle. Soudainement, la voiture est secouée par un dos-d'âne sur la route, ce qui fait revenir tout le monde à sa place.]_

 **Lori :** Oncle Stan, tu es certain que tu ne préfères pas que je conduise ? Parce que j'ai littéralement la sensation que toi aussi, tu as les yeux bandés.

 **Stan :** Haha ! Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, c'est juste qu'avec ma cataracte, je crois que c'est tout comme ! _[Il plisse les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir la route.]_ C'est quoi ça, un pivert ?

 _[La voiture défonce la barrière d'un virage et s'enfonce dans la forêt.]_

 **Fratrie Loud (terrifiée) :** AAAAH !

* * *

 _[Quelque temps plus tard, ils arrivent à destination. Stan sort de la voiture avec enthousiasme, tandis que les enfants sortent complètement nauséeux.]_

 **Luna :** Ow la vache, j'crois que je vais dégobiller mon p'tit déj'...

 **Lori :** Cette fois c'est sûr, au retour, JE conduis !

 **Lola (à Stan) :** Est-ce qu'on peut maintenant enlever les bandeaux ?

 **Stan :** D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon, vous pouvez les enlever. _[Les enfants enlèvent leurs bandeaux. Un roulement de tambour se fait entendre.]_ Tada ! _[Stan se tient devant un lac, vêtu d'une tenue de pêcheur avec une canne à pêche à la main, avec au-dessus de lui une bannière disant "Jour d'ouverture de la saison de pêche".]_ C'est l'heure d'aller pêcher !

 **Lincoln (levant un sourcil) :** Pêcher ?

 **Luna (suspicieuse) :** Toi, tu mijotes quelque chose.

 **Stan :** Vous allez adorer. Toute la ville a fait le déplacement !

 _[Ils observent le lac. Ils voient plusieurs habitants pêcher de manière étrange. Dans une des barques, une femme assez âgée tient une canne à pêche dans une main et une poêle dans l'autre.]_

 **Femme :** Allez les p'tits poissons, venez dans ma belle poêle !

 _[Sur le quai, un homme pose fièrement avec un énorme poisson dans la main devant un photographe.]_

 **Photographe :** Faites-moi un joli sourire !

 _[Il prend la photo. L'homme est surpris par le flash et tombe dans l'eau en reculant. Plus loin, dans une autre barque se trouve une famille composée d'un père vraisemblablement très musclé et de ses trois fils. Le père a l'apparence d'un bûcheron, et a une mine renfrognée. Son fils le plus âgé lui tend une canne à pêche.]_

 **Aîné :** P'pa, ça va comme ça ?

 **Père :** Donne ça ! _[Il prend la canne et la casse en deux, ce qui surprend ses fils. Il les fixe du regard.]_ J'vais vous montrer comment on pêche quand on est un homme. _[Il s'approche de l'eau, et attrape un poisson à main nu.]_ Ouais, haha !

 _[Il jette le poisson dans la barque, lui donne un coup d'épaule de catcheur et le frappe à plusieurs reprises. Ses fils l'encouragent.]_

 **Les fils :** Papa ! Papa !

 _[Un autre homme, dans une barque voisine, l'encourage aussi.]_

 **L'autre homme (d'une voix aiguë) :** Tu vas l'avoir ! Tu vas l'avoir !

 _[Tandis que les enfants Loud sont étonnés par tout ce qu'ils viennent de voir, Stan sourit.]_

 **Stan :** C'est ce que j'appelle un bon moment en famille.

 **Lisa :** Il va falloir que je songe sérieusement à étudier la potentielle influence qu'a l'environnement de cette région sur le cortex cérébral de ses autochtones.

 **Lincoln (levant un sourcil) :** En français ça veut dire quoi ?

 **Lisa :** Que je dois voir si c'est à cause de la ville que tous les habitants ont l'air complètement ramollis du cerveau.

 **Lynn (à Stan, suspicieuse) :** Et comment ça se fait que tu veuilles passer du temps avec nous d'un seul coup ?

 **Stan :** Oh mais allez quoi, ça va être génial ! Personne ne veut jamais pêcher avec moi. Tous les employés du musée me trouvent, je cite, "désagréable" ou "indigne de confiance".

 **Lincoln (murmurant) :** Les filles, je crois qu'il veut vraiment aller pêcher avec nous.

 **Stan :** Je sais ce qui va convaincre mes dix rabats-joie. _[Il sort dix chapeaux et les met sur leurs têtes.]_ Bingo ! Les chapeaux de pêche officiels de la famille Loud ! _[Les enfants prennent leurs chapeaux et les observent. Sur chacun d'eux ont été grossièrement cousus leurs noms respectifs, certaines lettres étant parfois mises dans le mauvais sens.]_ Oui c'est cousu main, c'est moi qui, euh... bref. Voilà le programme : vous, moi et les dix chapeaux rigolos, sur un bateau pendant dix heures !

 _[Tous les enfants, sauf Lana, paniquent.]_

 **Luan :** Pendant dix heures !?

 **Lana (haussant les épaules) :** Bah, ça aurait pu être pire.

 **Stan :** J'ai apporté mon livre de blagues, ne vous inquiétez pas !

 _[Il tend un livre qui a pour titre "1001 blagues approuvées par les oncles". Lana panique grandement et tend les bras devant elle pour s'en tenir éloignée, tandis que Luan a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.]_

 **Lana :** Non, NON PAS ÇA !

 **Luan (surexcitée) :** Dix heures de blagues d'affilée ? Je vais totalement me sentir comme un _poisson dans l'eau_ ! Haha, pigé ?

 **Stan :** Hahaha ! Oui j'ai pigé ma puce, alors qu'attendons-nous pour faire le grand _plongeon_ ?

 _[Lui et Luan s'esclaffent. Les autres enfants se blottissent les uns contre les autres, effrayés.]_

 **Lucy :** Dix heures d'affilée à écouter leurs mauvais jeux de mots. Aucun de nous n'y survivra, on va tous y rester...

 **Lincoln :** Ça peut pas finir comme ça, il y a forcément un moyen d'y échapper !

 **? :** IL EST REVENU ! _[Stan et les enfants, surpris, se retournent. Ils voient un vieillard habillé comme un mineur du XIXème siècle et ayant un bandage au bras droit courir sur les quais, en écartant les pêcheurs sur son chemin.]_ Je l'ai vu, IL EST LÀ ! _[Il bouscule des cannes à pêche posées sur un présentoir, renverse des poissons venant d'être pêchés, frappe volontairement le sandwich d'un pêcheur, et bouscule un étrange homme chauve portant des petites lunettes rondes. Puis il secoue un autre pêcheur par les épaules.]_ Le Gloutosaure de Gravity Falls ! Venez avant qu'il ne prenne la poudre d'entourloupette !

 _[Il pousse le pêcheur et commence une danse frénétique.]_

 **Leni (souriant) :** Aww, vous avez vu ? Il danse pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue !

 _[Le vieillard la prend par les épaules, ce qui la surprend.]_

 **Vieillard :** Non, c'est pour éloigner un graaaaave danger !

 **Lynn (se plaçant entre Leni et le vieillard) :** Hey ho mon gars, je te conseille de respecter son espace privé, t'entends ?

 _[Le garde-pêche sort du cabanon à côté d'eux, un pulvérisateur à eau à la main.]_

 **Garde-pêche :** Hey, hey ! _[Il arrose le vieillard avec le pulvérisateur.]_ Combien de fois j't'ai dit de ne pas effrayer mes clients ? Dernier avertissement, Papa !

 **Lynn (levant un sourcil) :** "Papa" ?

 **Vieillard (sous l'arrosage) :** Mais j'ai une preuve cette fois-ci, nom d'un calamar géant, je peux le prouver ! _[Les enfants se regardent, intrigués. Tout le monde le suit, et il montre au bout du quai une barque réduite en morceaux. Il la pointe d'un doigt tremblotant.]_ Voilà la preuve ! Oui, c'est le Gloutosaure qui a fait ça, je l'ai vu ! _[Il mime une forme avec ses mains.]_ Il a un très long cou comme une girafe, et la peau toute ridée comme... _[I_ _l voit Stan qui se gratte l'oreille et le montre du doigt.]_ Exactement comme ce monsieur, là !

 **Stan :** Hein ?

 **Vieillard (faisant de grands gestes) :** Il a transformé mon bateau en un tas de petits bois, et il s'est propusflotté vers l'Île Trempette ! _[Il pointe du doigt la fameuse île, puis tire son fils par le bras.]_ Vous devez me croire, c'est la vérité !

 _[Deux agents de police, un shérif et son adjoint, observent la scène depuis un bateau à proximité du quai.]_

 **Shérif :** Attention, à toutes les unités. Ouvrez l'œil, il y a un vieillard complètement fou dans les parages.

 _[Tout le monde se moque du vieillard, sauf Stan, les enfants et le fils du vieillard, qui baisse la tête et la secoue de honte.]_

 **Vieillard (humilié) :** Oh, nom d'un filet de bave de têtard...

 _[Il s'en va honteusement, les gens le suivant et continuant de se moquer de lui. Les enfants ont l'air triste.]_

 **Leni :** Ow, le pauvre monsieur. J'ai, genre, pas tout compris à ce qu'il a dit, mais c'est trop triste que personne ne le croie.

 **Stan :** Eh bien ne te fais pas trop de mouron ma chérie. Ce gars-là est le vieux McCroquette, une espèce de timbré qui passe son temps à raconter à tout le monde qu'il voie des monstres bizarres partout. Il vit dans une décharge, mange des ratons-laveur et ne change jamais de pantalon. Alors crois-moi, s'il y a bien un vieillard qu'il ne faut pas écouter, c'est bien lui.

 **Lola :** Dit celui qui présente des arnaques dans un musée miteux.

 **Stan (plissant les yeux) :** Je vais faire celui qui n'a rien entendu. _[Il descend dans sa barque du nom de 'VaiStan de Guerre' et dénoue le nœud la liant au quai.]_ Bon allez, tous à bord matelots, la pêche n'attend pas !

 _[Quelques instants plus tard, Lincoln et Lori trouvent une idée au même moment. Ils se regardent et arborent un immense sourire. Ils ont l'air surexcités.]_

 **Lori :** Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

 **Lincoln :** Je crois bien que oui !

 **Luna (levant un sourcil) :** Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ?

 **Lincoln** : C'est simple ! Vous vous rappelez de ce que McCroquette a dit ?

 **Lynn :** Euh... "Nom d'un filet de bave de têtard" ?

 **Lori :** Mais non, il a parlé d'un monstre marin ! Si on arrive à le prendre en photo, on se partage le premier prix, 500$ chacun !

 _[Les autres sœurs halètent, puis tous les enfants jubilent. Quelques secondes après, Leni s'arrête.]_

 **Leni :** Attendez, mais ça veut dire qu'on va pas pêcher avec Oncle Stan ?

 _[Tout le monde s'arrête de jubiler, et la plupart des sœurs ont l'air embarrassées. Lola se frotte envieusement les mains.]_

 **Lola :** Bah ! Laissons-le où il est, et allons empocher la récompense ! _[Elle prend un air dédaigneux.]_ Et puis Mousse et Wendy ont raison, personne de censé ne voudrait partir pêcher avec un vieux schnock comme lui.

 **Lana (fronçant les sourcils) :** Hey, mais c'est notre oncle quand même, et la famille c'est sacrée ! Alors tant pis pour le livre de blagues, moi j'ai envie d'aller pêcher avec lui ! _[Elle se frotte le menton de réflexion.]_ Et peut-être de manger un ou deux appâts au passage.

 **Luan :** Ouais, et moi je veux entendre les blagues qu'il a à nous raconter !

 **Lucy (croisant les bras) :** Et passer la journée à écouter ton rire stupide ? Pouah, l'enfer.

 **Luan (énervée) :** Me cherche pas toi, ou je vais te filer une _pêche_ ! _[Elle se met à rire.]_ Héhé, une pêche, t'as compris ? [ _Elle fronce de nouveau les sourcils.]_ Plus sérieusement, fais gaffe !

 _[Toutes les sœurs sauf Lori commencent à se disputer entre elles, avec Lincoln et Lori les observant. Lincoln fait un sifflement aigu, et toutes ses sœurs le regardent.]_

 **Lincoln :** Les filles, inutile de nous énerver. Celles qui veulent rester avec Oncle Stan n'ont qu'à partir avec lui.

 _[Lori lève un sourcil, tandis que les autres filles approuvent l'idée.]_

 **Lana :** Ça me convient parfaitement.

 _[Lincoln pose son bras sur son épaule, et la regarde avec un air malicieux.]_

 **Lincoln :** Cependant, ça serait vraiment dommage pour elles, car nous parlons tout de même d'une récompense de 5000$. _[Il mime l'horizon de la main en plissant les yeux.]_ Des tas et des tas de possibilités s'offriraient à nous avec tout cet argent, imaginez tout ce que vous pourriez faire avec 500$ chacune !

 _[Toutes les sœurs, sauf Lori, se mettent à réfléchir rêveusement.]_

* * *

 _[Rêve n°1 : Lana. Dans son rêve, Lana est chez elle et vient d'acheter la boule de hamster géante à 500$, dans laquelle elle s'est installée. Géo, dans sa propre boule de hamster, s'approche d'elle.]_

 **Lana (fière) :** T'as vu Géo ? Maintenant on est jumeaux de boules de hamster ! _[Géo fait un petit cri de joie.]_ Tu viens ? On va jouer dehors !

 _[Tous deux sortent de la maison. Le refrain de la chanson "Happy Together" se lance, tandis qu'ils s'amusent joyeusement à rouler ensemble dans une prairie fantasmagorique où tous les éléments du décor dansent en rythme avec la musique.]_

* * *

 _[Rêve n°2 : Leni. Dans son rêve, Leni se promène au centre commercial de Royal Woods, et entre dans une boutique de vêtements très chic nommée "Étoffes de Paris". Elle arrive devant le vendeur, au comptoir.]_

 **Vendeur :** Bonjour mademoiselle, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

 **Leni (confiante) :** Eh bien, j'aimerais vous acheter... toute la boutique ! _[Elle dépose 500$ sur le comptoir.]_ Tenez, voilà 500$.

 _[Quelques secondes de silence. Le vendeur regarde l'argent, consterné, puis Leni.]_

 **Vendeur :** Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire. _[Il sourit.]_ Vendu !

 **Leni (jubilant) :** Ouaaaiiis !

 _[Le vendeur disparaît, et la boutique est instantanément renommée "Étoffes de Leni". Elle sort admirer la nouvelle devanture. Deux beaux garçons portant des lunettes de soleil passent devant, et s'arrêtent pour l'admirer eux aussi.]_

 **Garçon 1 :** Wow, elle appartient à qui cette boutique sensas' ?

 **Garçon 2 :** Sans doute à une top modèle ou quelque chose comme ça.

 **Leni :** Elle est à moi ! Vous pouvez entrer, _[Elle leur lance un regard séducteur.]_ mais attention, ici on touche avec les yeux.

 _[Elle entre dans la boutique avec une démarche séduisante. Les lunettes de soleil des deux garçons tombent par terre, puis ils se regardent.]_

 **Garçons (souriant) :** Elle est extra cette fille !

* * *

 _[Rêve n°3 : Lisa. Le rêve se déroule à un congrès scientifique, où de très nombreux chercheurs sont assis devant une estrade. Dessus se tient Lisa, vêtue d'une blouse blanche.]_

 **Lisa (fière) :** Chers amis collègues, c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que je vous présente aujourd'hui cette invention qui révolutionnera le domaine de la petite enfance : le BBS-9000. _[Un robot deux fois plus grand qu'elle arrive à ses côtés en marchant lentement. Celui-ci à l'apparence d'un ancien jouet-robot mécanique. Les chercheurs font "oooh" d'admiration.]_ Conçu à l'aide d'un financement respectable, ce robot montre tout son potentiel en présence d'un enfant en bas âge. C'est pourquoi, pour cette démonstration, j'ai sollicité la participation de ma sœur benjamine, Lily. _[Lily arrive en se dandinant, avec un air joyeux.]_ Lily est âgée de seulement 15 mois, et correspond donc parfaitement au profil requis. Le BBS-9000 commence par analyser les babillements de l'enfant pour pouvoir identifier sa requête.

 **Lily :** Bla gi whii da-da, popo !

 **BBS-9000 :** _TRADUCTION-EN-COURS. RÉSULTAT : "JE-SOUHAITERAI-ME-DIVERTIR-EN-JOUANT-AU-BALLON."_

 **Lisa :** Puis, grâce à une intelligence artificielle ultra-performante, le BBS-9000 est apte à répondre à la demande avec la solution la plus adaptée.

 _[La main du robot s'ouvre, et fait apparaître un ballon gonflable.]_

 **Lily (en applaudissant) :** Yaaay, gaahah !

 **Lisa :** Il est ainsi capable de réagir selon les besoins du chérubin, et de répondre à plus de 15000 requêtes différentes en toute autonomie. _[Elle s'approche du robot et ouvre un compartiment à l'arrière, révélant un stock de couches sales.]_ Quand au rechargement, pas d'inquiétude : le BBS-9000 produit lui-même sa propre électricité à partir des couches sales de l'enfant qu'il aura changé auparavant.

 _[Un chercheur dans la salle se lève.]_

 **Chercheur (souriant) :** Je crois pouvoir parler au nom de tous en vous disant que votre invention va ouvrir la voie vers une nouvelle ère technologique. C'est pourquoi je suggère qu'on vous décerne un Prix Nobel pour votre extraordinaire invention !

 _[Tous les autres chercheurs acquiescent en acclamant Lisa. Celle-ci est ravie, et s'incline de reconnaissance. Lily, admirative, la regarde.]_

 **Lily :** Blabi waaah !

 **BBS-9000 :** _TRADUCTION-EN-COURS. RÉSULTAT : "JE-SUIS-FIÈRE-DE-MA-GRANDE-SŒUR."_

* * *

 _[Rêve n°4 : Lola. Dans son rêve, Lola participe au concours de Mini-Miss Univers. De nombreuses candidates, toutes extrêmement belles, viennent de passer. Un présentateur se tient devant la caméra.]_

 **Présentateur :** Quelle soirée Mesdames et Messieurs ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, la concurrence est extrêmement rude cette année. _[Il lit sa fiche d'informations.]_ À présent, c'est au tour de notre dernière candidate, la sublime Lola Loud, venue tout droit du Michigan !

 _[Lola monte sur scène et commence sa prestation, en prenant de nombreuses poses d'affilée. Elle porte une robe très chic et recouverte de petits diamants. Le jury et les spectateurs sont subjugués.]_

 **Juré 1 :** Quelle sens de l'esthétisme, c'est remarquable !

 **Juré 2 :** Sa démarche paraît si naturelle !

 _[Les autres candidates, elles aussi, semblent fascinées.]_

 **Candidate 1 :** C'est incroyable ! Où a-t-elle trouvé une robe aussi élégante ?

 **Candidate 2 :** Il paraît qu'elle est cousue main, et qu'elle vaut pas moins de 500$ !

 _[Lola termine sa prestation en faisant un clin d'œil. Tout le monde fait une standing ovation pour sa performance. Le troisième juré prend la parole.]_

 **Juré 3 :** Il est indéniable que votre niveau dépasse clairement celui de toutes les autres, et qu'il n'est aucunement nécessaire de procéder à des délibérations. _[Il appuie sur un bouton rouge sur son bureau, ouvrant une trappe sous les pieds des autres candidates qui se mettent à chuter en hurlant. La trappe se referme.]_ Lola Loud, vous êtes notre nouvelle Mini-Miss Univers !

 _[Tout le monde l'acclame, et le présentateur vient lui remettre l'écharpe de Mini-Miss Univers. Elle salue les spectateurs, ravie de sa victoire.]_

* * *

 _[Rêve n°5 : Luan. Le rêve se déroule dans une émission de télé nommée "Le Michigan est sacrément talentueux". Après le générique de l'émission, un présentateur monte sur scène sous les applaudissements du public.]_

 **Présentateur :** Eeet bienvenue dans " _Le Michigan est sacrément talentueux_ ", l'émission où nous mettons sous la lumière des projecteurs les vedettes de demain. N'oubliez pas, pour tenter votre chance et venir sur cette scène, la seule chose dont vous avez besoin est d'un talent hors-du-commun, et de 500$ pour les frais d'inscription ! Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons Luan Loud, qui va nous interpréter un numéro de ventriloquie avec son ami, Monsieur Coco !

 _[Les rideaux s'ouvrent, révélant Luan assise sur un tabouret sur scène avec sa marionnette en bois sur les genoux.]_

 **Luan :** Alors Monsieur Coco, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'être sur cette scène prestigieuse ?

 **Luan (faisant la voix de Monsieur Coco) :** J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour nous, alors comme on dit dans le milieu, _[La marionnette se touche le nez.]_ touchons du _bois_ !

 _[Les spectateurs se mettent à rire.]_

 **Luan :** Je vous comprends, moi-même j'en ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

 **Luan (faisant la voix de Monsieur Coco) :** Tant que ce ne sont pas des _termites_ , ça ne me dérange pas !

 _[Les spectateurs rient de nouveau.]_

 **Luan :** D'ailleurs Monsieur Coco, savez-vous comment sommes-nous parvenus à payer les frais d'inscription ?

 **Luan (faisant la voix de Monsieur Coco) :** Je l'ignore, comment ?

 **Luan :** En chassant un monstre marin gigantesque ! C'était d'ailleurs une sacrée aventure.

 **Luan (faisant la voix de Monsieur Coco) :** Ça devait surtout être une sacrée _prise_ pour le repas du soir !

 _[Les spectateurs rient une nouvelle fois, et applaudissent Luan. Celle-ci et Monsieur Coco les saluent. Le présentateur arrive sur scène.]_

 **Présentateur (riant) :** Hahaha, quelle performance mes amis, je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie ! Je crois que nous pouvons d'ores et déjà annoncer que Luan est une future star dans le monde de la comédie ! Applaudissez-la bien fort !

 _[Tout le monde acclame Luan, et des confettis dorées commencent à tomber sur sa tête. Elle est aux anges.]_

* * *

 _[Rêve n°6 : Lucy. Dans son rêve, Lucy vient de s'acheter un cercueil en chêne à ornements dorés qu'elle a installé au milieu de sa chambre. Elle soupire rêveusement en le touchant. Soudainement, Edwin, le vampire de sa série télé préférée, entre par la fenêtre. Une musique mélodramatique se fait entendre.]_

 **Lucy (surprise) :** E-Edwin ? C'est bien toi ?

 **Edwin :** Oui, c'est bien moi. Avant, je n'osais pas t'approcher, car tu es une humaine et moi un vampire, ce qui rendait notre amour impossible. Mais depuis que je t'ai vu en possession de ce sublime cercueil à 500$, j'ai compris que nous étions en réalité faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est pourquoi j'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres. _[Il lui prend les mains.]_ Lucy Loud, accepterais-tu de devenir ma seconde moitié pour l'éternité à venir ?

 _[Lucy rougit et se met à rire nerveusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.]_

* * *

 _[Rêve n°7 : Luna. Dans son rêve, Luna est devant sa maison, un sac à dos à l'épaule et un billet à la main. Le billet en question est un pass à 500$ permettant d'assister en V.I.P à tous les concerts de la tournée internationale de Mick Swagger. Surexcitée, elle jette son bras en l'air et fait un signe rock de la main.]_

 **Luna :** ET C'EST PARTI POUR UNE TOURNÉE DE FOLIE, WOOOOOHOOO!

 _[Un bus passe devant chez elle et elle monte dedans. Le bus se met à foncer à toute allure et arrive en quelques secondes seulement devant la salle de concert. En sortant, Luna aperçoit sa petite amie Sam devant l'entrée. Elles se font un high-five avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis prennent l'accès V.I.P en courant. Elles arrivent au premier rang devant Mick Swagger et son groupe, en train de jouer un de leurs meilleurs titres. Les filles dansent comme des folles. Puis Mick, les remarquant, décide de descendre à côté d'elles pour continuer sa chanson. Luna et Sam sont ravies, et continuent de danser aux côtés de la star.]_

* * *

 _[Rêve n°8 : Lynn. Le rêve se déroule à la finale du Super Bowl. Un commentateur sportif réagit au match.]_

 **Commentateur :** Nous arrivons à la fin de ce match de Super Bowl de légende, mes chers amis. Royal Woods est mené d'un seul point par leurs adversaires, mais il semblerait que les joueurs soient à bout de force. _[Les membres de l'équipe de Royal Woods semblent très fatigués, tandis que leurs adversaires, beaucoup plus imposants, les narguent.]_ Mais tout n'est pas perdu, leurs espoirs reposent désormais sur la superstar mondialement connu : Lyyyyynn Looouuud ! _[Les acclamations du public redoublent, tandis que Lynn fonce comme une flèche à travers le terrain avec le ballon dans les mains et un regard confiant. La tenue de football américain qu'elle porte semble particulièrement sophistiquée.]_ On se souvient tous des débuts de cette icône du football américain, et notamment du jour où elle a pu acheter sa tenue fétiche qui décuple ses capacités physiques et d'une valeur totale de 500$, celle-là même qui a permis à son équipe d'enchaîner les victoires ! _[Plusieurs joueurs adverses tentent de l'intercepter, mais elle réussit soit les esquiver, soit à les repousser en les taclant violemment. Elle s'approche de l'extrémité du terrain.]_ Elle s'apprête à marquer, et, et... _[Elle parvient à marquer.]_ TOUCHDOWN ! ELLE A RÉUSSI, À LA TOUTE DERNIÈRE SECONDE DU MATCH ! LYNN LOUD EST DÉCLARÉE CHAMPIONNE DES CHAMPIONNES !

 _[Son équipe court vers elle pour la féliciter et la soulève, sous les acclamations de tout le monde. Lynn est aux anges.]_

 **Tout le monde :** Lynn Loud ! Lynn Loud ! Lynn Loud !...

* * *

 _[Retour à la réalité. Les sœurs sont toujours dans leurs rêves, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux. Lynn, la seule ayant les yeux fermées, murmure des acclamations.]_

 **Lynn (rêveusement) :** Lynn Loud, Lynn Loud, Lynn Loud, ouaaaaaiiiiis, c'est vraiment toi la meilleure...

 _[Voyant qu'elles continuent de rêvasser, Lincoln commence à claquer des doigts sous leurs nez.]_

 **Lincoln :** Hey ho, les filles, ici la Terre.

 _[Toutes reviennent à elles. Lynn tient son frère par les épaules avec un regard déterminé.]_

 **Lynn :** J'ai pris ma décision : si vous partez chasser le monstre, je suis avec vous à 1000000% !

 **Les autres :** NOUS AUSSI !

 _[Lori donne un léger coup de coude à Lincoln, avec un sourire complice.]_

 **Lori :** Bien joué, "grand Maître de la persuasion".

 **Lincoln (fier) :** Hé hé. La seule chose qu'il nous manque maintenant, c'est un bateau.

 **Lori (confiante) :** Et je sais lequel on va utiliser. _[Lori s'approche de la barque et place son bras autour du cou de Stan, qui rangeait quelques affaires dans sa boîte à appâts.]_ Oncle Stan, petit changement de programme. _[Stan lui lance un regard suspicieux.]_ On va prendre ton joli bateau pour aller sur l'Île Trempette et essayer de trouver l'affreux Gloutosaure. _[Elle rejoint les autres, et les enfants se mettent à chantonner en chœur.]_ Chasse au monstre ! Chasse au monstre ! Chasse au monstre !

 **McCroquette (les rejoignant) :** Chasse au monstre ! Chasse au monstre ! Chasse au... _[Tous les autres le regardent bizarrement, en silence.]_ D'accord, j'm'en vais.

 _[Il part. Lola grimace légèrement.]_

 **Lola :** Il commence à me faire peur celui-là.

 _[Un klaxon de bateau retentit. En se retournant, tout le monde voit Mousse arriver près du quai sur un bateau appelé le "S. Cool".]_

 **Mousse :** Alors, on veut aller à la chasse au monstre, il paraît ?

 **Lana (souriant) :** Oh Mousse, salut !

 **Mousse :** Salut demi-portion. _[Ils font un check du poing, en mimant une explosion à la fin.]_ Hey, vous pouvez prendre mon bateau pour y aller. Y'a un super beau volant et des fauteuils. _[Il tapo_ _te la coque de son bateau.]_ Montez à bord, c'est le grand luxe !

 **Stan :** Woh, pas si vite, réfléchissez avant. _[Il pointe le bateau de Mousse sans le moindre enthousiasme.]_ Ou vous perdez votre temps à chasser une espèce de monstre marin pour essayer de jouer les héros, _[Il pointe ensuite son propre bateau du doigt, avec un grand enthousiasme.]_ ou alors vous pouvez passer la journée à apprendre comment faire des nœuds de pêche et embrocher des vers de terre.

 _[Ils réfléchissent. Ils regardent d'abord Mousse, en train de faire une danse robotique assez cool. Puis Stan, qui les fixe avec un sourire et en levant les sourcils dans son bateau plutôt miteux. Puis enfin l'île, semblant promettre une grande aventure. Ils se regardent finalement entre eux, un large sourire aux lèvres.]_

 **Stan (fermant les yeux, confiant) :** Alors, qu'est-ce que vous décidez ?

 _[En les ouvrant, il se rend compte, abasourdi, qu'ils sont partis avec Mousse.]_

 **Fratrie Loud (jubilant) :** Chasse au monstre ! Wooohooo !

 **Leni :** J'crois qu'on a fait le bon choix !

 **Stan (fronçant les sourcils, mécontent) :** INGRATS ! Bah, j'ai pas besoin d'eux moi, j'ai une boîte pleine d'appâts répugnants pour me tenir compagnie. _[Il regarde les appâts, autour desquels volent de mouches. Avec un air dégoûté, il ferme la boîte.]_ Vous allez arrêter de me regarder oui ?

* * *

 _[Sur le bateau de Mousse, tout le monde porte désormais un gilet de sauvetage jaune. Lincoln se tient comme un capitaine à l'avant du bateau. Lori est à côté de lui, un sourire en coin de lèvres. Tous deux fixent l'horizon avec des regards déterminés. Lori se retourne.]_

 **Lori :** Levez l'encre ! _[Mousse lève l'encre, qui s'avère être un parpaing en béton.]_ Hissez le drapeau !

 _[Leni lève une serviette de plage pour faire office de drapeau.]_

 **Lincoln (enthousiaste) :** C'est parti pour l'opération "Trouver-l'abominable-Gloutosaure-et-le-prendre-en-photo-pour-remporter-le-concours-et-gagner-les-5000$-et-aussi-trouver-un-nom-plus-court-pour-cette-opération" !

 **Fratrie Loud :** OUAIIIS !

 **Mousse :** Vous avez pris de la crème solaire ?

 _[La plupart des frère et sœurs se regardent, prenant visiblement conscience de cet oubli. Lola racle sa gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous les autres, fouille dans son sac à dos et sort un tube de crème solaire.]_

 **Lola (fière) :** Une Violette ne sort jamais en expédition sans tout le nécessaire pour se protéger.

 _[Tous les autres l'acclament. Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'ils aient tous mis de la crème solaire, Lori donne des instructions au reste du groupe.]_

 **Lori :** Bien, si on veut gagner le concours, il faut se préparer à tout. Réfléchissez, quel est le problème numéro un pendant une chasse au monstre ?

 **Mousse :** Si tu es un personnage secondaire, tu te fais manger au début du film. _[Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis devient anxieux.]_ Je suis un personnage secondaire ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, là ?

 **Lori :** Nan nan nan, l'appareil photo ! On imagine que le Yéti arrive. Lincoln ?

 **Lincoln (hochant la tête) :** Ouaip ! _[Il se tourne vers Mousse.]_ Tu veux bien faire le Yéti, Mousse ? _[Mousse fait une imitation du Yéti, puis prend la pose. Lincoln fait semblant d'être étonné.]_ Le Yéti, je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Attendez, mais... _[Il fouille ses poches.]_ C'est pas vrai, où est mon portable !? _[Il le sort, en souriant.]_ Ah, le voilà. _[Il s'apprête à prendre une photo, mais baisse finalement son portable.]_ Oh non, plus de batterie !

 **Lori :** Merci Lincoln, ça ira. _[Elle se tourne vers les autres.]_ Vous commencez à comprendre où je veux en venir ?

 _[Les autres font "oooh", puis acquiescent d'un hochement de tête.]_

 **Mousse :** Très bonne remarque.

 **Lori :** C'est pour ça qu'on a pris un appareil photo de secours pour chacun d'entre nous ! _[Elle ouvre son sac à dos, révélant une dizaine d'appareils photo jetables. Chacun en prend un, sauf elle.]_ Par contre faites-y attention, je les ai "emprunté" à Oncle Stan dans la boutique et je risque d'avoir des problèmes si-

 _[Elle est interrompue par Mousse, qui en examinant le sien, se prend malencontreusement lui-même en photo. Aveuglé par le flash, il lâche un petit cri et jette son appareil photo en l'air. Celui-ci atterrit dans le lac. Lori lui lance un regard noir en croisant les bras.]_

 **Mousse (embarrassé) :** Désolé...

 **Lori (soupirant) :** C'est pas grave Mousse. _[Elle se tourne vers ses frère et sœurs.]_ Mais s'il vous plaît, faites gaffe, sinon je vais devoir rembourser tous ces appareils jetables.

 **Leni (souriant) :** Pas de problème. _[Une mouette vole près d'elle, ce qui l'effraie.]_ Aaah, une mouette ! Va-t'en, je veux pas que tu salisses ma robe !

 _[Elle lui jette son appareil photo, ce qui la fait partir. Cependant, celui-ci tombe dans le lac. Lori jette ses bras en l'air de colère.]_

 **Lori :** LENI !

 _[Au même moment, Lana et Lola se chamaillent en tirant chacune sur un des appareils.]_

 **Lola :** Rends-moi mon appareil !

 **Lana :** Mais c'est MON appareil !

 **Lola :** Espèce de sale menteuse !

 **Lana :** C'est toi la menteuse !

 _[En tirant toutes les deux dessus, elles finissent par le jeter malencontreusement en l'air, et celui-ci atterrit aussi dans le lac.]_

 **Lori (énervée) :** Sérieusement !?

 _[Au même moment, Lynn fait rebondir l'appareil en lui donnant des coups de genoux enchaînés, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ballon de football.]_

 **Lynn (souriant)** : La vache, ces appareils ont un excellent rebond ! _[Elle finit par donner un coup de genou un peu plus fort que les autres, faisant malencontreusement bondir l'appareil vers le lac.]_ ...Oups.

 **Lori (plissant les yeux de colère) :** Okay, ça suffit ! _[Elle prend les appareils restants des mains de Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy et Lisa, qui protestent. Elle les range ensuite dans son sac à dos, et le pose à l'avant du bateau.]_ Désolée, je veux pas prendre de risque. On les reprendra que si c'est nécessaire.

 **Luan :** Et le tien Lori, il est où ?

 **Lori :** C'était celui que j'avais prêté à Mousse, _[Elle affiche un visage inexpressif.]_ avant qu'il ne fasse sa gaffe. _[Mousse rit nerveusement, avec un air embarrassé.]_ Bref, en ce qui concerne la répartition des tâches, vous serez tous au poste d'observation pour repérer notre monstre, Mousse conduira le bateau, et moi je serai la capitaine.

 **Lincoln (fronçant les sourcils) :** Quoi !? Pourquoi ce serait toi la capitaine ?

 **Lori :** Parce que je suis celle qui a trouvé les infos sur le concours, c'est normal que je dirige les opérations.

 **Lincoln :** Peut-être, mais c'est moi le spécialiste des monstres et du paranormal, **JE** devrais être le capitaine !

 **Lori (fronçant les sourcils) :** Sauf que **JE** suis l'aînée, donc **JE** serai la capitaine, que ça te plaise ou non !

 **Lincoln :** Tu te sers abusivement de cet argument, et tu le sais très bien !

 **Lola (à côté d'eux) :** Hey, nous aussi on veut être capitaines !

 **Lincoln et Lori :** PAS MAINTENANT LOLA !

 **Lola (effrayée) :** Okay, pardon !

 **Lori (regardant Lincoln) :** Si ça peut te faire plaisir, tu peux être le co-capitaine.

 **Lincoln (croisant les bras) :** Ça n'existe pas, co-capitaine.

 **Lisa :** Techniquement parlant, le rôle de co-capitaine existe bel et bien.

 **Lori :** AH, tu vois ?

 **Lincoln (soupirant) :** Très bien, co-capitaine alors.

 **Lori (fière) :** Eh bien voilà, maintenant on peut enfin-

 **Mousse (levant la main) :** Je peux devenir co-co-capitaine ?

 **Lori :** Hum, Mousse, c'est-à-dire que-

 **Lana (levant la main) :** Ho ho, je veux être adjointe au co-co-capitaine !

 **Lola :** Et moi co-adjointe au co-co-capitaine !

 _[Toutes les sœurs finissent par parler en même temps. Lori et Lincoln les regardent avec des visages inexpressifs.]_

 **Lincoln :** Si j'avais été le capitaine, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

 _[Lori fronce les sourcils et grommelle. Plusieurs minutes plus tard...]_

 **Lisa (regardant ses notes) :** Bien, je récapitule. Lori est la capitaine, Lincoln le co-capitaine, Mousse le co-co-capitaine, Lana la mécanicienne et adjointe au co-co-capitaine, Lola la capitaine des différents postes d'observation, Luna sa co-capitaine, Luan à l'observation au niveau la proue du bateau, Leni à l'observation du côté bâbord, Lynn à l'observation du côté tribord, Lucy à l'observation au niveau de la poupe, et moi-même la navigatrice en chef. Des objections ?

 **Tous :** Non !

 **Lori (satisfaite) :** Parfait. Lincoln, en tant que co-capitaine, ta mission est de t'assurer que personne ne tire au flanc sur ce navire. _[Elle regarde Mousse et Lana.]_ Et vous deux, votre première tâche consistera à attirer notre monstre marin près du bateau avec ça.

 _[Elle pointe du doigt un tonneau de nourriture pour poissons. Mousse et Lana s'en approchent envieusement.]_

 **Mousse et Lana :** Permission d'y goûter ?

 **Lori :** ...Accordée.

 **Lincoln :** Permission co-accordée.

 **Mousse :** Permission co-co-accordée. _[Ils prennent tous deux un morceau chacun, le sourire aux lèvres, et lèchent pour goûter. Mousse tousse très fort en se frotte la langue pour enlever l'horrible goût, tandis que Lana grimace légèrement de dégoût. Tous les autres rient de bon cœur.]_ Rapport de l'expérience : c'est vraiment pas bon.

 **Lana :** Chuis d'accord, et pourtant j'ai déjà mangé des trucs plus dégoûtants !

 _[Pendant ce temps, Stan les observe en pêchant depuis sa barque, et fronce les sourcils.]_

 **Stan (grommelant) :** Bande de traîtres. Je vais trouver d'autres personnes pour pêcher avec moi. _[Il cherche autour de lui, et aperçoit un couple sur une barque au loin. Il sourit, et démarre son moteur.]_ Aaah, voilà mes nouveaux copains !

 _[Pendant ce temps, sur la barque en question, la jeune femme admire le paysage, tandis que le jeune homme semble anxieux, une petite boîte dans les mains. À l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouve une bague de fiançailles. Il souffle, et se tourne vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.]_

 **Jeune homme :** Maintenant que nous sommes seuls Rosanna, sachez que mon cœur brûle d'impatience de vous poser une question.

 **Rosanna (les larmes aux yeux) :** Oh, Réginald-

 **Stan :** HEY HO, DU BATEAU ! _[Stan arrive à côté d'eux. Ils sont étonnés par l'interruption inattendue, et quelque peu apeurés.]_ Vous voulez que j'vous raconte une blague ?

 **Réginald :** Euh...

 **Stan :** J'en ai une bonne. Pourquoi les hommes mariés ont souvent le _bourdon_ ? Parce que leurs femmes prennent souvent la _mouche_ ! _[Ils le fixent en silence.]_ Ouais, ils ont le bourdon, et la mouche ! _[Ils le fixent toujours silencieusement.]_ O-oui, c'est... en gros, ça veut dire qu'il faut jamais se marier ! _[Exaspérés, ils froncent les sourcils et commencent à ramer pour s'éloigner. Stan les regarde partir avec incompréhension.]_ Ben quoi ?

* * *

 _[Au même moment, les enfants et Mousse arrivent aux abords de l'île Trempette. L'atmosphère est assez lugubre, avec des restes de barques et un brouillard épais. Mousse et Lana jettent la nourriture pour poissons dans le lac. Lisa est dans la cabine du bateau, debout sur une caisse en bois pour tenir la barre de gouvernail. Lori et Lincoln sont avec elle pour s'assurer de la direction à prendre. Leni, Lynn et Lucy surveillent chacun leur côté du bateau. Luna et Lola font des tours pour s'assurer que tout le monde est à son poste. enfin, Luan est avec sa marionnette Biro à l'avant du bateau.]_

 **Luan :** Ça va, pas trop le mal de mer Biro ?

 **Luan (faisant la voix de Biro) :** Oh, ça peut aller. Par contre le mal de _père_ , j'ai connu mieux !

 _[Luan se met à rire. Luna s'approche d'elle, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.]_

 **Luna :** Dit donc Luan, tu n'étais pas censée observer l'horizon ?

 **Luan (faisant la voix de Biro) :** C'est ce qu'on fait ! Moi je surveille _l'eau_...

 **Luan :** Et moi je surveille le _rizon_ , même si je l'ai pas encore trouvé, hahaha ! _[Luna affiche un visage inexpressif.]_ Ça va, fais pas cette tête. Tu me connais, j'ai l'œil partout !

 _[Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le bateau s'échoue soudainement sur l'île, à la surprise de tout le monde. Avec les secousses, Luan tombe par-dessus bord et atterrit la tête la première sur le sable. Luna se penche vers elle.]_

 **Luna (inquiète) :** Tout va bien sister ?

 **Luan (le visage dans le sable) :** Tu sais ce qu'on dit : quand on raconte une blague, rien ne vaut la _chute_ ! _[Elle relève la tête et la regarde en souriant.]_ Héhé, t'as compris ?

 _[Luna grogne. Elle et les autres descendent sur la plage. Luan range Biro dans son sac à dos, puis tous s'avancent dans la forêt lugubre de l'île, avec Lincoln tenant une lanterne dans la main. Ils s'arrêtent devant un panneau avec écrit "Île Trempette". Mousse cache une partie du panneau avec son bras.]_

 **Mousse :** Regardez, on est sur... _L'île qui pète_ !

 _[Tous les autres essayent de se retenir de rire, sauf Luan qui s'esclaffe.]_

 **Luan :** Haha, elle est bien bonne ! Toi on peut dire que tu as eu _vent_ de cette idée !

 _[Les autres se mettent à ricaner discrètement, tandis que Mousse se met à glousser.]_

 **Mousse :** Hahaha, t'as vraiment un don pour ça !

 **Lisa (retenant difficilement son rire) :** C'est vraiment... très immature... de votre part.

 **Luan :** Ah oui ? C'est sans doute parce que ça _gaze_ pour nous ! T'as compris ?

 _[Tout le monde rient de bon cœur cette fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grognement lointain se fait entendre. Tous s'arrêtent de rire, et observent les alentours avec des airs apeurés.]_

 **Mousse :** Euh, v-vous avez entendu ça ?

 **Lucy :** Qu-qu'est-ce que c'était ?

 **Lincoln :** Ça serait pas ton ventre, Mousse ?

 **Mousse :** Non, mon ventre fait des bruits de baleine en général.

 _[Intrigués, les enfants collent leurs oreilles au ventre de Mousse. Ils entendent bel et bien un bruit semblable au cri d'une baleine. Ils sont à la fois impressionnés et émerveillés.]_

 **Lola :** Wow, je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau !

 **Luna :** Moi non plus ! Enfin, mise à part la voix de Mick Swagger bien évidemment.

 _[Une musaraigne passe devant Lincoln et lui vole la lanterne des mains.]_

 **Lincoln :** Hey, c'est notre lanterne ! _[La musaraigne s'éloigne. Lincoln plisse les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir.]_ Oh non, on voit plus rien maintenant...

 **Mousse :** Hum... écoutez les gars, peut-être que ça n'en vaut pas la peine finalement.

 **Lori :** Quoi !? _[Elle plisse les yeux.]_ Tu ne serais pas en train de nous laisser tomber, Mousse ?

 **Mousse :** Ben... _[Il hausse les épaules.]_ est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de risquer nos vies pour photographier un monstre qui nous avalerait tout cru s'il nous voyait ?

 **Lincoln :** Attends, tu plaisantes ? Imagine un peu ce qui se passera si on arrivait à le prendre en photo !

 **Lori :** Ouais, carrément !

 _[Elle et Lincoln commencent à réfléchir rêveusement, un sourire en coin de lèvre.]_

* * *

 _[Dans leur rêve, Lincoln et Lori sont invités dans une émission télé pour parler de leur exploit. Ils sont assis autour d'une table, avec un présentateur portant un costume-cravate en face d'eux. Lincoln porte une tenue d'explorateur et a une barbe apparente de trois jours, tandis que Lori porte une belle longue robe et est maquillée. Ils paraissent très fiers.]_

 **Présentateur :** Ce soir, nous accueillons les aventuriers Lincoln et Lori Loud, qui ont courageusement photographier le terrible Gloutosaure ! _[Lincoln et Lori saluent le public, qui les applaudit en retour.]_ Dites-moi, quel est le succès de votre immense succès à tous les deux ?

 **Lincoln :** Pour résumer, rien ne peut nous faire fuir.

 _[Une photo prise à la dérobée de Stan se grattant les fesses apparaît en arrière-plan. Lori la pointe du doigt.]_

 **Lori (d'un ton légèrement moqueur) :** Enfin, rien, sauf peut-être Stan, notre oncle particulièrement agaçant, que nous avons abandonné pour pourchasser l'infâme Gloutosaure.

 **Présentateur :** Et vous avez très bien fait ! À le voir, il n'a vraiment pas l'air commode.

 **Lori :** C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et puis grâce à cette aventure, mon Bobby d'amour s'est décidé à me demander en mariage, [ _Elle lève sa main pour mettre en évidence sa bague de fiançailles.]_ ce que j'ai bien évidemment acceptée.

 **Présentateur :** Vous le méritez amplement, après tout vous avez accompli un acte héroïque. _[Il se lève et s'approche d'eux, deux médailles en or dans les mains.]_ Ça m'arrive rarement, mais là je sens qu'il faut que je vous décerne une médaille à tous les deux !

 _[Il met les médailles autour du cou de chacun, puis ils prennent tous les trois la pose en souriant devant les appareils photo des journalistes. Subitement, un grand bruit sourd se fait entendre derrière eux. Surpris, ils se retournent et se rendent compte que toutes leurs sœurs viennent d'entrer en force dans le studio en défonçant le mur, et qu'elles les fixent avec des airs furieux. Lisa porte sa blouse blanche, Lana est dans sa boule de hamster géante, Lola porte sa nouvelle robe et son écharpe de Mini-Miss Univers, Lucy porte une robe de mariée noire, Lynn porte sa tenue de football américain, Luan a des confettis dorées dans les cheveux, Luna porte un t-shirt dédicacé par Mick Swagger et Leni porte une robe très chic.]_

 **Lola :** Et nous, on a pas le droit à une interview hein ? On vous a aidé !

 **Lynn :** On vous faisait confiance. [ _Elle lève le poing.]_ Attrapons-les !

 **Lincoln (fixant la caméra, paniqué) :** Cette interview est terminée, il faut qu'on y aille !

 _[Lincoln et Lori se mettent à fuir de panique, poursuivis par leurs sœurs en colère.]_

* * *

 _[ Retour à la réalité. Tous les enfants ont un sourire rêveur.]_

 **Lincoln (enthousiaste) :** Moi je reste !

 **Lori (enthousiaste) :** Moi aussi !

 _[Les autres enfants approuvent la décision, puis ils continuent tous d'avancer. Mousse les suit, anxieux.]_

 **Mousse :** D'accord, j'ai pas vraiment le choix...

* * *

 _[Quelques temps plus tard, ils s'avancent toujours dans la forêt. Mousse fait des bruits de beatbox, tandis que Luna improvise un rap.]_

 **Luna :** _Sur les traces du Gloutosaure, on scrute à tribord et à babord, et quand on croisera cette mine d'or, on saura enfin si elle est carnivore !_

 **Mousse :** Hey, c'est excellent, tu devrais l'enregistrer !

 **Lucy :** J'aime beaucoup la dernière phrase, elle souligne bien toute la précarité de notre situation.

 **Luna (rougissant) :** Oh les gars, arrêtez !

 **Lori (leur faisant un signe de la main) :** Hey hey, taisez-vous ! Vous avez entendu ? _[Ils s'arrêtent et tendent l'oreille. Ils entendent à nouveau le grognement lointain devant eux, et voient des corbeaux voler dans la direction opposée.]_ Oh, cette fois ça y est, c'est lui !

 _[Les enfants s'approchent, surexcités. Mousse redresse sa casquette, gagne un regard déterminé et les suit de près. Après avoir continué d'avancer, ils s'arrêtent en apercevant au loin une ombre semblable à un monstre géant flotter aux abords de l'île. Paniqués, ils se cachent tous précipitamment derrière un tronc d'arbre, et l'observent attentivement.]_

 **Lincoln (concentré) :** Attention... _[Il sort son portable, puis regarde les autres.]_ Préparez vos appareils. _[Tous les autres sortent leurs portables, puis lui tendent un pouce en l'air.]_ Prêt ? ON Y VA !

 _[Mousse est le premier à courir vers le monstre, en prenant plusieurs photos d'affilée sans même regarder devant lui et en criant de panique. Les autres le suivent, mais se heurtent les uns les autres dans la précipitation. Tout le monde, y compris Mousse, finit par tomber par terre.]_

 **Lori (râlant) :** Hey ho, vous pourriez faire attention, j'avais un super angle pour prendre en photo le... _[Elle regarde devant elle, et lève un sourcil.]_ bateau en ruine ?

 **Les autres (étonnés) :** Hein !?

 _[En regardant devant eux, ils se rendent compte que l'ombre qu'ils avaient aperçu plus tôt était en réalité un barrage de castors fait d'un ensemble d'épaves de barques de telle sorte à ce qu'il ait l'allure d'un monstre marin. Plusieurs castors commencent à paraître ici et là aux alentours du barrage.]_

 **Castor 1 (en langage castor) :** _J'adore faire des cabrioles !_

 **Castor 2 (en langage castor) :** _Ça mérite un câlin !_

 _[Les deux se font un câlin, et tape d'allégresse le barrage avec leurs queues. Un troisième castor, qui était à côté d'eux, finit par tomber à l'eau à cause des tremblements provoqués par les coups de queue répétés. Mousse photographie la scène avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que les enfants paraissent confus.]_

 **Lincoln :** Mais... mais alors c'était quoi ce bruit ? Ça ressemblait à un monstre terrifiant !

 _[Ils entendent de nouveau le grognement. En tournant la tête, ils s'aperçoivent que celui-ci était en réalité provoqué par un castor en train de redémarrer sans le vouloir une vieille tronçonneuse rouillée.]_

 **Mousse (souriant) :** Ou à un gentil castor avec une tronçonneuse.

 _[Il prend en photo le dit castor. Les enfants semblent très déçus.]_

 **Lana :** Peut-être que le vieil homme a vraiment perdu la tête alors...

 **Lisa :** En même temps, il a dit "poudre d'entourloupette" tout à l'heure, ça aurait dû nous mettre la puce à l'oreille.

 _[Lincoln et Lori se regardent, puis soupirent.]_

* * *

 _[Pendant ce temps, Stan discute avec entrain avec un jeune garçon, venu pêcher dans une barque avec ses parents. Le garçon semble terrifié par la situation, tandis que les parents paraissent énervés.]_

 **Stan (souriant) :** Beaucoup de gens ne le savent pas, mais quand on prépare sa ligne de pêche, il faut faire un nœud de tonneau. C'est le genre de petits tuyaux qu'on se transmet entre copains de pêche, héhé !

 **Garçon :** Euh... Oui, mais vous êtes qui exactement ?

 **Stan (lui tapotant la tête) :** Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler "Super Oncle Stan" !

 **Mère du garçon :** Monsieur, ça vous dérangerait de laisser notre fils tranquille !? Si vous ne partez pas sur le champ, je vais appeler la police !

 **Stan (avec un sourire anxieux) :** Héhéhé, je vois. On peut peut-être en discuter... OU PAS !

 _[Il redémarre subitement le moteur de son bateau, et s'enfuit avec un air paniqué.]_

 **Mère du garçon :** EMBÊTEZ VOS ENFANTS, PAS CEUX DES AUTRES !

* * *

 _[Au même moment, tout le monde sauf Lincoln et Lori regarde avec amusement un castor prenant la pose sur une souche d'arbre. Mousse est en train de photographier le castor.]_

 **Mousse :** Oh, ouais ! Vas-y, ronge, petit castor, oh joli ! Comment tu fais pour garder les dents aussi blanches ?

 **Lola (avec expertise) :** Il faut bien admettre qu'il a un certain style, mais il a tout intérêt à revoir ses déplacements, ils sont un peu saccadés.

 **Leni :** J'ai totalement la tenue idéale pour lui, il sera trop adorable quand il la mettra !

 _[De leur côté, Lincoln et Lori, semblant déprimer, fixent leurs propres reflets dans l'eau. Lincoln est assis sur le rivage tandis que Lori est assise sur un rocher sur l'eau à côté de lui.]_

 **Lori (soupirant) :** Je me sens carrément ridicule de m'être autant emballée pour ce Gloutosaure imaginaire. J'aurais dû me douter que ce McCroquette racontait n'importe quoi.

 **Lincoln :** On a été un peu trop enthousiastes. Avec cette histoire de concours et de récompense, on a foncé têtes baissées sans réfléchir.

 **Lori :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Oncle Stan ? On l'a abandonné pour rien ! _[Elle prend un caillou et le jette à l'eau d'agacement. Elle soupire.]_ Rien du tout...

 _[Lincoln baisse la tête tristement, puis la relève avec un sourire.]_

 **Lincoln :** En tout cas, monstre ou pas monstre, on s'est quand même bien amusés.

 _[Lori le regarde quelques instants, puis sourit à son tour.]_

 **Lori :** Oui, c'est vrai. _[Elle regarde le reste du groupe, et perd de nouveau son sourire.]_ J'espère juste que les autres ne sont pas trop déçus...

 _[À cet instant, un bruit sourd se fait entendre, et des ondes se forment dans l'eau tout autour du rocher qui se met à trembler.]_

 **Lori (anxieuse) :** H-hey, tu as s-senti ce-

 _[Le rocher disparaît alors sous la surface, la faisant tomber à l'eau sans prévenir. Lincoln panique, tandis que les autres se tournent vers eux, visiblement surpris par la situation.]_

 **Lincoln :** LORI !

 _[Il lui tend la main pour qu'elle puisse remonter sur le rivage. Les autres le rejoignent pour l'aider.]_

 **Lori (paniquée) :** M-mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

 **Lincoln :** J-j'en sais rien du tout !

 _[Une queue gigantesque sort soudainement de l'eau, incitant tout le monde à reculer de frayeur. En regardant, ils se rendent compte qu'il s'agit de la queue d'un monstre marin géant, vraisemblablement le Gloutosaure, en train de nager au bord du rivage. Lori jubile.]_

 **Lori :** C'est lui ! Il existe, trop cool ! _[Elle sort son téléphone portable pour prendre une photo, mais celui-ci se met à dysfonctionner. Elle commence à râler.]_ Raah, c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore !? _[Elle se tourne vers les autres.]_ Y'a un problème avec mon portable, l'un de vous a réussi à le prendre en photo ? _[Elle remarque alors que ses frère et sœurs et Mousse reculent prudemment, avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle lève un sourcil.]_ Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

 _[Ils commencent à lever petit à petit la tête, avec des airs de plus en plus terrifiés.]_

 **Lincoln :** L-L-L-Lori...

 **Lori (d'un ton sévère) :** Lincoln, mais à quoi tu joues ? C'est l'occasion ou jamais là, c'est quand même pas si difficile ! _[Elle se retourne.]_ Tout ce que avez à faire, c'est viser et appuyer, sur, le, bouton...

 _[Au fur et à mesure de sa dernière phrase, elle lève la tête, le volume de sa voix diminue et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Devant elle se tient le Gloutosaure, la tête hors de l'eau : celui-ci mesure facilement plus d'une dizaine de mètres, possède des crocs pointus et des yeux jaunes brillants qui la fixent. Elle se met à trembler de tout son corps. Le monstre écarquille les yeux, puis lâche un hurlement. Tout le monde sursaute d'effroi.]_

 **Tous :** AAAAAH !

 _[Tous se mettent à courir aussi vite que possible en direction de la forêt pour fuir le monstre. Celui-ci se lance à leur poursuite, en montant sur le rivage et en continuant sur la terre ferme. Il déracine quelques arbres sur son passage, manquant d'écraser les enfants qui les esquivent de justesse.]_

 **Mousse :** IL FAUT RETOURNER AU BATEAU, VIIIIITE !

 **Leni :** J'VEUX PAS FINIR MANGÉE, J'VEUX PAS FINIR MANGÉE !

 _[Le monstre tend son cou vers l'avant pour essayer de dévorer Lola, mais Mousse la rattrape in extremis et la met sur ses épaules.]_

 **Lincoln :** Lola, essaye de le prendre en photo !

 _[Lola sort son téléphone et essaye de viser tant bien que mal, mais celui-ci dysfonctionne.]_

 **Lola :** J'peux pas, mon portable a l'air de bugger !

 **Lori :** Quoi !? C'est une blague !

 **Lynn :** On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant il faut arriver au bateau sains et saufs !

 _[Lori s'aperçoit que Lisa court beaucoup moins vite que les autres, et décide de la prendre sur ses épaules.]_

 **Lisa (essoufflée) :** Merci, chère sœur aînée...

 **Lori :** Y'a pas de quoi, on fonce !

 _[Ils accélèrent tous le pas, et finissent par arriver au bateau. Tous les enfants montent à bord, tandis que Mousse pousse le bateau pour le remettre à l'eau avant de monter dessus.]_

 **Mousse :** Allez, il est temps de mettre les voiles, même s'il n'y en a pas !

 _[Lori démarre le bateau et enclenche la marche arrière. Le monstre sort de la forêt.]_

 **Lori (souriant) :** Il nous suit, on a encore une chance de le photographier ! _[Tous sauf Lori et Lola sortent leurs portables, mais aucun d'eux ne fonctionnent. Lori fronce les sourcils.]_ Ne me dites pas que...

 **Luna :** Si, aucun portable ne marche !

 **Lucy :** On n'a qu'à utiliser un des appareils jetables ! Tu les as mis où ?

 **Lori :** Je les ai rangé dans mon sac à dos, il est à l'avant du bateau !

 _[En regardant, les enfants se rendent compte que Mousse a vidé le sac et est en train de jeter un-à-un tous les appareils jetables en direction du monstre.]_

 **Mousse (effrayé) :** Tiens, prends ça et ça !

 **Fratrie Loud :** MOUSSE !

 **Mousse (se retournant) :** Hein ? _[Il leur montre le dernier appareil jetable.]_ Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il m'en reste un ! _[Il leur lance.]_ Attrapez !

 **Lynn (en reculant) :** J'ai ! J'ai !

 _[Malheureusement, elle ne parvient pas à l'attraper, et manque de tomber du bateau. Leni la rattrape de justesse. L'appareil tombe à l'eau.]_

 **Lincoln :** Ah, c'est malin !

 _[Le monstre plonge dans l'eau pour les poursuivre. Allant plus vite qu'eux, il les rattrape assez rapidement. Il relève son cou et s'apprête à donner un coup de morsure au bateau. Voyant cela, Mousse court rejoindre Lori jusqu'à la cabine et enfonce le levier de vitesse.]_

 **Mousse :** Plein gaz !

 _[Le bateau accélère sa marche arrière, et évite la morsure du monstre de justesse. Mousse tourne la barre du gouvernail, permettant au bateau de faire un demi-tour sur lui-même. Tout le monde est secoué.]_

 **Lana :** Allez, appuie sur le champignon !

 **Mousse :** Reçu cinq sur cinq !

 _[Il enfonce le levier dans l'autre sens, et le bateau accélère en marche avant cette fois-ci. Ils prennent de la distance avec le monstre.]_

* * *

 _[Pendant ce temps, Stan essaye de dénouer les nœuds de son fil de pêche en grommelant.]_

 **Stan :** Grr, les mères-poules, toutes les mêmes...

 **? :** Elles sont trop drôles tes blagues, tu veux bien nous en raconter encore Papi ?

 _[Stan lève les yeux, et voit avec horreur une famille modèle dans une barque en face. La famille est composée d'un grand-père et de deux petits-enfants, un garçon et une fille, le regardant avec admiration. Tous ont un grand sourire.]_

 **Grand-père :** Avec grand plaisir, mes chers compagnons de pêche, haha.

 _[Il ébouriffe les cheveux du petit garçon, tandis que la petite fille glousse. Stan les fixe avec un regard noir.]_

 **Petit garçon (d'un air timide) :** Papi, est-ce que je peux te dire un secret ? _[Il pose sa main sur la sienne. Le grand-père se penche vers lui. Les deux petits-enfants font des yeux de chiots.]_ Je t'aime très fort.

 _[Le grand-père a les larmes aux yeux. Stan se lève, indigné.]_

 **Stan :** Vous n'allez pas pleurer !? Bouuuh ! Bouuuh !

 _[La famille le regarde avec des airs déconcertés.]_

 **Grand-père (énervé) :** Pardon ? _[Il se lève.]_ Hey, c'est quoi votre problème, on peut savoir ?

 **Petit garçon :** Euh... Peut-être que personne ne l'aime lui, Papi.

 **Stan (outré) :** N'importe quoi, j'ai-

 _[Il est interrompu par le passage à toute allure du bateau de Mousse devant lui, ce qui le prend par surprise. Le monstre passe juste après, créant d'immense vagues qui sont projetées sur sa barque et sur celle de la famille. Trempé, Stan jette son chapeau d'énervement dans sa barque. Après quelques secondes, il finit par s'asseoir et par soupirer tristement.]_

* * *

 _[_ _Au même moment, la course-poursuite entre le bateau de Mousse et le Gloutosaure continue. Lucy voit devant eux le barrage de tout à l'heure, et le pointe du doigt.]_

 **Lucy :** Attention, barrage de castors !

 _[Les castors semblent danser sur le barrage.]_

 **Castor** **(en langage castor)** **:** _On est toujours des castors !_

 _[Mousse tente de virer à gauche pour l'éviter, mais la vitesse du bateau étant trop grande, ils finissent par foncer dedans et par le détruire. Tous les castors qui étaient dessus sont propulsés dans les airs, et atterrissent dans le bateau. Ils commencent à mordiller celui-ci et à s'attaquer aux enfants en s'accrochant à eux et en les mordant. Par exemple, Leni se débat avec un castor accroché à ses cheveux, et Lincoln avec un autre en train de lui mordre le bras.]_

 **Leni :** AÏEUH ! Je croyais qu'ils étaient gentils !

 **Lincoln :** Il faut -AÏE !- les virer par-dessus bord, vite !

 _[Les enfants s'exécutent, et essayent tant bien que mal de les éjecter du bateau. Soudain, un des castors se jette sur le visage de Mousse. Celui-ci, pris par surprise, lâche la barre du gouvernail et court dans tous les sens pour essayer de se débarrasser de l'animal. Luna, venant de jeter un castor par-dessus bord, voit que personne ne pilote le bateau et que celui-ci part à la dérive. Elle court dans la cabine et tient la barre du gouvernail.]_

 **Luna (paniquée) :** O-okay, euh, on va essayer comme ça !

 _[Elle vire à gauche et réussit à reprendre le contrôle du bateau. Les autres parviennent à se débarrasser des derniers castors et à les jeter par-dessus bord, sauf Mousse qui a toujours le castor agrippé à son visage.]_

 **Lynn :** Allez ronger ailleurs !

 _[Le monstre les suit de près et plonge sous l'eau. Lori, essayant de retirer le castor agrippé au visage de Mousse, remarque Luna en train de piloter de bateau. Elle est impressionnée.]_

 **Lori (souriant) :** Tu te débrouilles super bien, continue comme ça !

 **Luna (la regardant) :** Merci, ça a pas l'air trop compliqué à... _[En regardant à nouveau devant elle, elle s'aperçoit que le bateau se dirige vers une zone où se trouvent de nombreuses barques avec des pêcheurs. Elle écarquille les yeux d'appréhension.]_ Oh la vache...

 _[Elle fait zigzaguer tant bien que mal le bateau entre les barques, surprenant la plupart des pêcheurs. En les suivant, le monstre renverse toutes les barques sur son passage. Un peu plus loin, le bûcheron est en train d'étrangler un poisson sous son bras sous les encouragements de ses fils.]_

 **Bûcheron (fier) :** Allez, encore un !

 **Fils :** Papa ! Papa !

 _[Le bateau de Mousse passe juste à côté d'eux, puis le monstre renverse leur barque. En sortant leurs têtes de l'eau quelque peu abasourdis par ce qu'il vient de se passer, ils se rendent compte que tous les poissons qu'ils avaient pêché leur retombent dessus.]_

 **Bûcheron (effrayé) :** Oh non, les poissons nous attaquent, ils veulent se venger ! Nagez mes enfants, nagez !

 _[Toute la famille, terrifiée, nage en direction de la rive. Pendant ce temps, le monstre parvient à rattraper le bateau de Mousse et essaye de lui donner des coups de tête pour les attaquer. Le premier est évité de justesse, mais le second touche sa cible. Heureusement, les enfants et Mousse se baissent à temps pour esquiver l'attaque. Néanmoins, la cabine est détruite et la coque du bateau est partiellement endommagée._ _En se relevant, Leni halète et pointe du doigt droit devant eux.]_

 **Leni :** ENCORE UN BARRAGE DROIT DEVANT !

 _[En réalité, il s'agit d'une vitre géante tenue par deux hommes dans des barques différentes. Ils se déplacent très lentement et avec beaucoup de précaution.]_

 **Homme 1** : Doucement... Doucement...

 **Luna :** ATTENTION !

 _[Malheureusement, le bateau de Mousse passe entre les deux barques, explosant la vitre au passage. L'autre homme secoue son poing en l'air, visiblement énervé.]_

 **Homme 2 :** MA VITRE !

 _[Le bateau se retrouve dans une crevasse, se dirigeant tout droit vers une cascade.]_

 **Luna :** Super, et maintenant je vais où ?

 **Lincoln (paniqué) :** Euh, euh... _[Il trouve soudainement une idée, et sort le journal.]_ Attends une minute... _[Il tourne rapidement les pages, et s'arrête à une page sur laquelle une cascade est dessinée. Il lit rapidement la description, puis pointe du doigt la cascade devant eux.]_ Vas-y, traverse la cascade, il y a peut-être une grotte derrière !

 **Luna :** "Peut-être" !? Mais-

 **Lola :** FAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT !

 _[Ils s'approchent de plus en plus de la cascade. Tous, le castor accroché au visage de Mousse compris, se mettent à hurler.]_

 **Tous (effrayés) :** _AAAAAAAAH !_

 _[Ils passent au travers de la cascade, et arrivent bel et bien dans une grotte. Ils s'échouent sur la rive, et tombent sur la terre ferme. La chute déchire le t-shirt de Mousse et lui fait perdre son gilet de sauvetage. Le castor a lâché son visage, et s'est enfui en retournant dans l'eau. Ils se relèvent tous assez vite.]_

 **Mousse (soulagé) :** Ben dit donc...

 _[Subitement, le monstre surgit de l'eau et entre dans la grotte. Tous se mettent à hurler en se serrant les uns contre les autres et en fermant les yeux. Mais après quelques secondes, rien ne se passe. En les rouvrant, ils se rendent compte que le monstre est trop large pour passer l'entrée, et que son corps est bloqué par celle-ci. Il se débat pour se décoincer, en vain. Tout le monde sourit de soulagement.]_

 **Lynn :** Il est coincé !

 **Lori :** Haha, ouais ! _[Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis écarquille les yeux.]_ Attendez, il est coincé ? Mais alors ça veut dire...

 _[Tout excitée, elle fouille sa poche pour sortir son portable. Mais celui-ci dysfonctionne toujours.]_

 **Lori :** Allez allume-toi, allume-toi ! _[Le portable reste malheureusement éteint. Elle tombe à genoux, et se met à geindre.]_ Raaah, c'est littéralement pas juste ! Il est juste là, sous notre nez, et on peut même pas le photographier !

 **Lisa (se grattant le menton) :** C'est quand même extrêmement curieux que tous nos portables soient dysfonctionnels au même moment.

 **Lincoln :** Et sans appareil jetable, on ne peut rien faire du tout.

 _[Tout le monde semble déçu. Lucy remarque alors le sac à dos de Lori par terre, et que quelque chose semble dépasser d'une poche latérale de celui-ci.]_

 **Lucy :** Hey Lori, y'a quoi dans la petite poche de ton sac ?

 _[Lori regarde son sac à dos, puis halète. Elle court vers celui-ci, ouvre la poche et en sort un appareil photo jetable.]_

 **Lori :** Je l'avais rangé là parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans la grande poche !

 **Luna :** Alors c'est pour ça que les jumelles n'avaient qu'un seul appareil ?

 _[Lori prend Lucy dans ses bras, qui réagit à peine.]_

 **Lori :** Merci infiniment Lucy ! Grâce à toi, on va pouvoir gagner le concours photo !

 _[Tout le monde jubile et court vers une partie surélevée de la grotte. Lori prend plusieurs photos du monstre, qui est trop éloigné pour les atteindre, même en tendant son cou.]_

 **Lincoln (surexcité) :** T'en as au moins une de bonne ?

 **Lori (ravie) :** J'en ai des dizaines de bonnes !

 _[Ils se font un high-five, et tout le monde jubile en faisant une danse de la victoire.]_

 **Lori et Lincoln :** À nous la célébrité !

 **Lola :** À moi l'écharpe de Mini-Miss Univers !

 **Leni :** À moi "Les Étoffes de Leni" !

 **Lana :** Et à moi la boule de hamster géante, wooohooo !

 _[Soudain, à cause de son agitation, un stalactite de pierre finit par tomber sur le crâne du monstre. Des étincelles émanent alors de son corps, sa tête tombe dans l'eau et il s'immobilise. Ses yeux se mettent à clignoter.]_

 **Lisa (suspicieuse) :** Une petite minute... _[Elle descend pour s'approcher du monstre. Elle le tâtonne quelques instants, puis se tourne vers les autres.]_ Frère et sœurs et Mousse, notre Gloutosaure possède un épiderme en métal, couvert d'une couche de peinture. Il n'y a qu'une seule explication envisageable : il s'agit en réalité d'un robot !

 _[Tous les autres halètent, et s'approchent pour vérifier en le touchant.]_

 **Luan :** Oh la vache, c'est vrai, c'est un robot !

 **Lola :** Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

 _[En levant la tête, Lynn remarque une forme étrange sur le dos du monstre. Elle fronce les sourcils.]_

 **Lynn :** On va pas tarder à le savoir.

 _[Elle commence à escalader le monstre.]_

 **Mousse :** Fais attention !

 **Lynn :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. _[Tout le monde la regarde. Elle finit par atteindre le sommet, et halète en écarquillant les yeux. Elle se tourne vers les autres.]_ Hey, venez voir ça, vous allez pas en croire vos yeux !

 _[Ils se regardent les uns les autres, intrigués, et commencent à escalader le monstre. En arrivant au sommet, ils halètent d'étonnement en découvrant une grosse vanne métallique sur le dos du monstre.]_

 **Lana :** Qu'est-ce que cette vanne fait là ?

 **Lisa :** Je l'ignore, mais qui que ce soit qui soit derrière tout ça, il y a de fortes chances qu'il se trouve là-dedans.

 _[Ils se regardent de nouveau les uns les autres avec des airs inquiets, puis Lincoln et Lynn commencent à tourner la vanne. La trappe finit par s'ouvrir. À l'intérieur du monstre se cache McCroquette, assis devant un panneau de contrôle complexe. Il enclenche plusieurs boutons et leviers.]_

 **McCroquette :** Les capteurs arrières, commande de rugissement et... hein ? _[Il se retourne, surpris.]_ Oh, nom d'une pince de crabe farcie !

 **Fratrie Loud (abasourdie) :** McCroquette !?

 **Lincoln :** C'est... C'est vous !? Vous l'avez... fabriqué ?

 **Leni :** Mais... Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

 **McCroquette (embarrassé) :** Eh bien en fait, je... _[Il regarde les enfants et Mousse, le fixant dans l'attente d'une explication. Il baisse les yeux d'un air triste.]_ Je voulais qu'on s'intéresse un peu à moi, c'est tout !

 _[Quelques secondes de silence. Les enfants et Mousse ont l'air perdu.]_

 **Lola (levant un sourcil) :** Euh... j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre.

 **McCroquette (enthousiaste) :** J'ai commencé par fabrasticoter un moteur biomécanique à ondes cérébrales, puis j'y ai ajouté un système de brouillage d'appareils à transmissions téléphonumériques !

 **Lisa (regardant son portable) :** Donc, si je comprends bien votre charabia, c'est à cause de vous si nos téléphones portables ne fonctionnaient plus.

 **McCroquette :** Oui en effet ! Ensuite, j'ai appris à manier un levier de vitesse avec ma barbe.

 _[Il se baisse, et parvient effectivement à utiliser sa barbe pour tenir le levier le vitesse.]_

 **Lana (impressionnée) :** Trop cooool !

 **Lori (secouant sa tête) :** Nan attendez attendez ! Ça n'explique carrément pas pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça !

 **McCroquette (retirant son chapeau, triste) :** Ben... quand on ressemble à un vieux pingouin comme moi, pratiquement plus personne ne fait attention à nous. Ça fait des mois que mon fils n'est pas venu me rendre visite, alors j'ai créé un robot aquatique de quinze tonnes pour attirer son attention. _[Il se met à rire comme un fou dangereux en remettant son chapeau, puis affiche de nouveau un air triste.]_ Je sais oui. Avec le recul, ça paraît un p'tit peu exagéré.

 **Lucy :** Chacun exprime sa souffrance intérieure à sa manière. Certains écrivent des poèmes, et d'autres... construisent des robots destructeurs gigantesques, je suppose.

 **McCroquette (soupirant) :** Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal. mais si vous saviez ce que les gens âgés sont capables de faire uniquement pour passer un bon moment avec leur famille...

 _[Les enfants se regardent les uns les autres avec des airs coupables, et sortent les chapeaux que leur a fait Stan de leurs sacs à dos. Ils soupirent.]_

 **Fratrie Loud :** On le sait déjà...

 **Mousse :** Alors, depuis le début, les monstres, c'est vous ? Héhé. _[Les enfants le regardent avec des airs tristes. Il devient embarrassé.]_ Hum, désolé, ça m'est venu comme ça, boum, c'est sorti tout seul.

 **Lynn (à McCroquette) :** Hum... votre fils, c'est bien le garde-pêche ? _[Il hoche la tête.]_ Vous lui avez parlé ? Vous lui avez avoué ce que vous ressentez ?

 **McCroquette :** Non, je préfère me concentrer sur mon robot. _[Il appuie sur le bouton d'une télécommande. Un vidéoprojecteur sort du robot, et diffuse une image du plan de construction du robot sur la trappe ouverte.]_ Et je m'y connais en robot moi ! _[Il rappuie sur le bouton. L'image projetée représente un journal avec en première page la photo d'un robot-ptérodactyle crachant du feu sur une ville, avec pour gros titre "CHAOS !".]_ Quand mon épouse m'a quitté, j'ai mis au point un méchant ptérodactyle-o-tronic. _[Il rappuie sur le bouton. L'image projetée est une photo d'un homme moustachu.]_ Quand mon ami Ernie n'est pas venu à mon départ en retraite, _[Il rappuie sur le bouton. L'image projetée représente un autre journal avec en première page la photo d'un robot gigantesque tirant un laser avec son bras, avec pour gros titre "DÉSASTRE TOTAL". Il arbore un visage de fou dangereux.]_ j'ai construit un robot de 85 tonnes pour pouvoir faire exploser tout le centre-ville et me venger ! BWAAAHAHAHAHA ! _[Les enfants et Mousse le fixent, déconcertés.]_ Bon allez, je vais aller réparer mon rayon paralysant. _[Il descend dans ce qui semble être une salle des machines. Après quelques secondes, il lève une main.]_ Hey les jeunes, vous n'auriez pas un tournevis par hasard ?

 _[Lana approche sa main de son sac à dos, mais Lola la lui tape.]_

 **Lola :** N'y pense même pas !

 _[Lincoln et Lori se regardent, puis regardent leurs sœurs avec des airs coupables.]_

 **Lori :** Écoutez les filles, on voulait s'excuser de vous avoir entraîné dans toute cette histoire.

 **Lincoln :** On sait que certaines d'entre vous ne voulaient pas venir, et on aurait pas dû vous forcer à laisser tomber Oncle Stan. _[Il baisse les yeux.]_ On vous demande pardon...

 _[Les autres sœurs se regardent entre elles, puis sourient.]_

 **Lynn :** Pas la peine de vous excuser les gars, c'est nous qui avions décidé de vous suivre.

 **Lola :** Même si au final on doit dire adieu au concours photo, on a quand même vécu une super aventure.

 **Lisa :** De plus, je suis sûre qu'Oncle Stan ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur bien longtemps, il nous suffit juste de trouver un moyen de nous faire pardonner.

 _[Lincoln et Lori les regardent, et sourient. Lori regarde ensuite l'appareil photo dans ses mains, et trouve une idée.]_

 **Lori :** Il nous reste encore une pellicule. _[Elle lance un regard complice aux autres.]_ Vous pensez à la même chose que moi ?

 _[Tout le monde sourit et hoche la tête.]_

* * *

 _[Plus tard, le soleil commence à se coucher. Stan retourne vers le quai, dépité d'avoir passé la journée seul. Il soupire de tristesse. Il entend alors Lori derrière lui.]_

 **Lori :** Alors, ça mord ?

 _[Le bateau de Mousse, en ruine, s'approche du sien. Tous les enfants lui font un signe de la main.]_

 **Stan (surpris) :** Mais qu'est-ce que... _[Lori le prend en photo avec l'appareil jetable. Il fronce les sourcils.]_ Tiens tiens, vous n'aviez pas décidé de partir faire mumuse avec Mousse ?

 **Lincoln (se frottant le bras, gêné) :** Ben, on a passé la journée à essayer de trouver un dinosaure légendaire.

 **Luan :** Mais on a compris que le seul dinosaure avec lequel on veut passer du temps est juste devant nous !

 **Stan :** Boh, gardez votre pitié. _[Il prend un air dédaigneux.]_ Je ne me suis pas ennuyé sans vous ! _[Il fait un décompte sur ses doigts.]_ Je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis, j'ai parlé à mon reflet, je me suis un peu disputé avec la police, _[Il lève sa jambe, révélant un bracelet électronique à la cheville.]_ et je dois porter un petit bracelet absolument charmant.

 **Leni (d'un air triste) :** Si je comprends bien, il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous sur ton bateau ?

 _[Stan les regarde avec un air fâché. Les enfants sourient, et mettent leurs chapeaux. Stan commence à réfléchir.]_

 **Stan :** Hum... Vous saviez que je pouvais enfiler un hameçon les yeux fermés ?

 _[Le sourire des enfants s'élargit. Lori monte à bord du bateau de Stan.]_

 **Lori :** Je te parie cinq dollars que c'est faux !

 **Stan (souriant) :** Pari tenu !

 **Lynn (montant à bord) :** Je te parie cinq de plus que tu peux pas enfiler ton hameçon les yeux fermés pendant que je secoue le bateau !

 **Lola (montant à bord) :** Et moi encore cinq de plus que tu peux pas faire tout ça si, en même temps, je me mets à chanter de toutes mes forces !

 **Stan :** Je les aime bien, vos paris ! _[Tout le monde finit par monter à bord du bateau de Stan, tandis que celui de Mousse se met à couler. Stan fixe Mousse en levant un sourcil.]_ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton t-shirt ?

 **Mousse :** C'est une très longue histoire.

 **Lori :** On va faire un beau selfie de groupe. _[Elle tend son appareil photo. Tout le monde se serre pour essayer d'être dans le cadre, et sourit.]_ Dites "Vive la pêche" !

 **Tous :** VIVE LA PÊCHE !

 **Mousse :** Euh, Lori, je suis dedans là ?

 _[Elle prend la photo. La tête de Mousse dépasse effectivement du cadre. Puis une série de photos présente le reste de la journée : la première montre Stan, essayant d'enfiler un hameçon, avec Lori mettant les mains devant ses yeux, Lynn sautant sur le bateau pour le secouer et Lola chantant à côté. La photo suivante montre Stan lisant quelques blagues de son livre, avec Luan et Mousse éclatant de rire à côté. Tous les autres affichent des visages inexpressifs. La photo suivante montre Lucy, posant fièrement à côté d'un poisson qu'elle vient de pêcher. Lincoln et Lynn sont à côté d'elle, et tendent chacun un pouce en l'air. La photo suivante montre Luna, en train de jouer du banjo dans un coin de la barque et de chanter quelque chose. La photo suivante montre Stan, mal cadré, prenant la posture de Napoléon avec un grand sourire. La photo suivante montre Lori et Leni, prenant la pose pour un selfie, avec les autres faisant des grimaces en arrière-plan. La photo suivante montre Stan tenant Lana dans ses mains. Celle-ci vient de couper le filet de pêche du grand-père de la famille modèle que Stan avait rencontré plus tôt pour leur voler leurs poissons. Enfin, la dernière photo montre tout le monde paniqué, car poursuivi par un bateau de police en arrière-plan. Après la série de photos, on voit toute la famille et Mousse à bord du bateau, en train de retourner vers le quai. Lincoln est dans les bras de Lori, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il regarde la caméra.]_

 **Lincoln (aux spectateurs) :** Finalement, cette journée a été fantastique. On est partis faire une chasse au monstre avec mes sœurs et Mousse, et on a aussi pu en profiter avec Oncle Stan qui nous a pardonné de l'avoir laisser tomber. Après tout, McCroquette avait raison : parfois, même le plus grincheux des oncles aimerait passer du bon temps avec sa famille.

 _[Soudain, le bateau est légèrement secoué pendant un instant, ce qui les interpelle.]_

 **Lori :** C'était quoi ?

 **Lincoln (haussant les épaules, souriant) :** Mystère.

 _[Personne n'a remarqué que l'appareil photo est tombé à l'eau. En réalité, la secousse a été provoquée par un véritable monstre marin, nageant juste en-dessous de leur barque. Celui-ci dévore l'appareil photo, et s'éloigne en direction de l'Île Trempette.]_

* * *

 **Tin-tiiiiin ! Quelle révélation de folie à la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne l'avait vu venir !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre aura valu l'attente à vos yeux, il a été assez dur à écrire étant donné que "La Légende du Gloutosaure" est loin d'être mon épisode préféré de Gravity Falls, bien qu'il reste quand même assez sympa à suivre. Je trouvais intéressant de faire en sorte que Lori soit tout autant captivée par la chasse au monstre que Lincoln, même si c'était avant tout pour la gloire qui pouvait s'ensuivre. Anecdote, l** **a partie la plus longue à faire mais aussi la plus amusante de ce chapitre a sans doute été celle avec les rêves de chaque frère et sœurs. D'ailleurs, lequel avez-vous préféré ? Je sais que j'ai eu plus d'inspiration** **pour certains et moins pour d'autres, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire, je serai curieux de savoir.**

 **En tout cas, vos reviews sont un véritable régal, je vous remercie de tout ce flot d'amour avec lequel vous m'avez submergé :D. La prochaine fois, on se concentrera sur une autre sœur de la fratrie Loud, qui est restée assez discrète jusqu'alors et qui n'a eu droit qu'à quelques interventions ici et là. Ne vous en faites pas, de toutes les manières tout le monde aura droit à son heure de gloire à un moment où à un autre. Dites-vous que dans mon planning comportant les 40 épisodes de Gravity Falls (car oui, grand malade que je suis, je compte vraiment tous les faire !), chaque frère et sœur a au minimum 3 épisodes où il/elle est en tête d'affiche, que ce soit en solo ou aux côtés d'autres.**

 **Sur ce, je vous fais la bise et vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera certainement beaucoup plus vite (croisons les doigts !). C'était Nolanno, en direct depuis quelque part dans le Sud de la France. Merci, tchao !**

* * *

 _[Dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, Luan joue avec Biro. Lynn est assise à côté d'elle et paraît fatiguée.]_

 **Luan (faisant la voix de Biro) :** Qui veut entendre une blague ?

 **Lynn :** Personne.

 **Luan** **(faisant la voix de Biro)** **:** Mais si ! Allez, petite devinette : de tous les animaux marins qui existent, quel est celui que les ours préfèrent ?

 **Lynn (fronçant les sourcils) :** Tout le monde s'en fiche.

 **Luan (faisant la voix de Biro) :** C'est facile pourtant, c'est _l'oursin_ !

 _[Luan s'esclaffe, tandis que Lynn se met à grogner en se frottant les tempes.]_

 **Lynn :** Grr, Monsieur Coco commence sérieusement à me manquer...

* * *

DX SURFKDLQ HSLVRGH : UHWRXU VXU O'LOH TXL SHWH.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Musée de cire

**Les Loud à Gravity Falls**

 **Chapitre 3 : Le Musée de cire**

 **Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! C'est bien moi, Nolanno, qui ne suis ABSOLUMENT pas en retard comme vous pouvez le constater !**

 **...Bon d'accord, je le reconnais, je suis, genre, totalement à la bourre, et j'en suis infiniment désolé. Déjà que j'avais dû repousser la publication de ce chapitre à plus tard à cause d'une fichue corruption de document texte, mais il a fallu que je prenne encore plus de temps que prévu avec la rentrée scolaire et tout. MAIS mais mais mais mais mais mais, ne vous en faites pas, l'attente qu'il va y avoir entre ce chapitre et le prochain sera BEAUCOUP moins longue qu'entre celui-là et le précédent.**

 **En parlant de ça, le chapitre 2 a été vraiment bien reçu ! D'ailleurs, merci pour vos retours concernant la question posée sur les rêves, ça a été très chouette de découvrir vos préférences ! :)**

 **Au passage, je m'excuse des quelques fautes que vous avez pu voir ici et là tout au long de celui-ci. J'ai eu la bonne idée de poster le chapitre sans faire la relecture juste avant, ce qui a fait que j'ai relu à la va-vite en suivant et loupé pleeeiiin de fautes dans la précipitation, qu'elles soient de grammaire ou dans l'intrigue même. _[Il s'approche d'un mur, cogne trois fois sa tête dessus, puis revient.]_ Mais là normalement, j'ai fait ma vérification avant la publication et n'ai détecté aucune faute particulière, donc ça devrait être bon. De toute façon, en cas d'erreur de grammaire dans le texte, je corrige aussitôt, donc si jamais vous voyez un "s" manquant ou un "-ent" qui n'a rien à faire là, ça sera très certainement rectifié assez vite.**

 **Et bien sûr, petit rappel : ni Gravity Falls, ni Bienvenue chez les Loud ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs respectifs, Alex Hirsch et Chris Savino.**

 **Bien, ne perdons pas une minute de plus, voici la suite des aventures des Loud. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _[Dans le salon du Mystery Shack, les enfants Loud sont tous devant la télévision, avec du pop-corn dans les mains, en train de regarder une série policière. Ils sont presque tous captivés par le programme, sauf Lisa, ayant les bras croisés et affichant un visage inexpressif. Lincoln, voyant la caméra, sourit.]_

 **Lincoln (aux spectateurs) :** Quand on a entendu parler de la chaîne de télé de Gravity Falls, on s'attendait à n'y voir que des émissions médiocres et des films à tout petits budgets. _[Il perd son sourire.]_ Et c'est vrai pour la plupart des programmes qui y sont diffusés. _[Il sourit de nouveau.]_ Mais on y a également découvert une série trop géniale ! Ça s'appelle Coin Coin-specteur, et elle a tout ce qu'il faut : un héros super intelligent, des enquêtes pleines de mystères, et des tas de jeux de mots pour le plus grand plaisir de Luan. Ça fait à peine quelques jours qu'on regarde, et on est déjà devenus accros !

 **Lola :** Chhht, tais-toi, il s'apprête à voir le corps !

 _[Dans la série en question, un policier se trouve dans une ruelle sombre, à proximité d'une cabine téléphonique anglaise dans lequel le corps d'un homme décédé a été retrouvé. Coin Coin-specteur, le héros de la série qui s'avère être un canard portant un chapeau d'enquêteur, se tient à côté de lui.]_

 **Policier (à Coin Coin-specteur) :** _Je crains que dans le cas présent, nous n'ayons pas besoin de vos compétences, monsieur. Mes hommes ont examiné les preuves, et à l'évidence, il s'agit d'un simple accident._

 _[Coin Coin-specteur s'approche du cadavre, et l'observe quelques instants.]_

 **Coin Coin-specteur (en langage canard) :** _Un accident, cher confrère ? Ou bien est-ce que c'est... un meurtre ?_

 **Policier (choqué) :** QUOI !?

 _[Tous les enfants sauf Lisa halètent en écarquillant les yeux. Une musique dramatique se joue. Le logo de la série apparaît au milieu de l'écran.]_

 **Annonceur :** _Coin Coin-specteur revient après une page de pub !_

 _[Tous les enfants sauf Lisa se mettent à discuter entre eux avec enthousiasme.]_

 **Lynn :** Ce canard est un vrai génie !

 **Lana :** Ouaip, il est la preuve vivante que les animaux peuvent être plus malins que les hommes !

 **Lori :** C'est comme dans cet épisode où il a réussi à retrouver le bébé enlevé rien qu'en suivant l'odeur du thé préféré du kidnappeur à travers toute la ville ! Franchement, qui aurait pu y penser ?

 **Luna :** C'est clair ! D'ailleurs, je suis curieuse de savoir pour quelle raison il pense là qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre.

 **Lisa (levant les yeux au ciel) :** Oh je vous en prie, tous les éléments de l'intrigue indiquent clairement que ça ne peut résulter que d'un homicide volontaire, autrement dit un assassinat.

 **Lincoln (levant un sourcil) :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tout laisse penser qu'il s'agit clairement d'un accident !

 **Lisa :** C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas attentifs aux détails, alors que moi je les prends tous en compte. Je peux même vous dire avec certitude que l'assassin est nul autre que l'horloger.

 **Lana (plissant les yeux) :** Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu crois plus forte que le canard inspecteur ?

 **Lisa :** Lana, je tiens à te rappeler que j'ai d'incroyables facultés d'observation, ce qui me permet d'analyser convenablement une situation afin d'en tirer des conclusions valides. _[Elle arbore un sourire confiant.]_ Par exemple, rien qu'en respirant ton haleine, je peux immédiatement affirmer que tu as récemment ingéré... _[Elle renifle l'air autour de Lana, puis affiche de nouveau un visage inexpressif en la fixant.]_ encore un autre tube de dentifrice !?

 _[En regardant, les autres remarquent alors qu'il y a effectivement des traces de dentifrice tout autour de la bouche de Lana. Lori fronce les sourcils.]_

 **Lori (d'un ton sévère) :** Lana, c'est pas vrai ! On t'a déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça, tu vas finir par tomber malade, et on aura même plus de quoi se laver les dents !

 _[Lana croise les bras, regarde ailleurs et se met à grommeler.]_

 **Lana :** C'est pas ma faute si ça a bon goût...

 _[À cet instant, Mousse arrive dans le salon, un sourire excité aux lèvres.]_

 **Mousse :** Hey les copains, vous devinerez jamais ce que je viens de trouver !

 **Lincoln :** Un trésor enterré ?

 **Lynn :** Un trésor... _[Elle lui donne un léger coup sur l'épaule, avec un sourire complice.]_ Haha, hey, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire !

 _[Les enfants se lèvent, intrigués, et suivent Mousse. Ils arrivent dans un couloir sombre de la maison, en face d'une porte qui a visiblement été auparavant recouverte par du papier-peint.]_

 **Lucy (à elle-même) :** Comment ça se fait que je ne sois jamais venue ici..?

 **Mousse (tenant fermement son balai) :** Je faisais un peu de ménage et j'ai trouvé cette porte secrète. Elle était cachée derrière le papier-peint. _[Il se penche vers eux en plissant les yeux.]_ C'est un super mystère, ça fait drôlement peur.

 _[Il ouvre la porte. Les enfants, stupéfaits, halètent en découvrant une salle secrète avec de nombreuses statues de cire à l'effigie de personnages célèbres.]_

 **Lincoln :** Woah, _[Il sort une lampe-torche de sa poche et l'allume.]_ c'est un musée de cire secret !

 _[Ils s'avancent entre les statues. Celles-ci sont recouvertes par une fine couche de poussière.]_

 **Lisa :** Regardez-moi ça ! Un assortiment de quelques-unes des figures les plus célèbres de l'histoire de l'Humanité, rassemblées en un seul et même lieu !

 **Luna :** C'est dingue... _[Elle s'arrête devant une statue en particulier, et sourit.]_ Hey les gars, vous avez vu ? Y'a le rappeur Coolio !

 **Lola (devant une autre statue) :** Et là, y'a la reine Élisabeth II !

 **Luan (devant une autre statue, haletant) :** J'en reviens pas, c'est Groucho Marx, la légende vivante !

 **Lucy (devant une autre statue) :** Edgar Allan Poe, mon poète préféré. Si sombre, si majestueux...

 **Leni (devant une autre statue, haletant) :** Et là regardez, y'a même Peter Pan !

 **Lynn (inexpressive) :** Leni, c'est pas Peter Pan, c'est Robin des Bois.

 **Leni :** Ah bon ? Je croyais que Robin des Bois, c'était un renard.

 _[Lynn se facepalme. Au même moment, Lori est en train de toucher une statue à l'effigie de Shakespeare.]_

 **Lori :** Incroyable, on dirait vraiment qu'ils sont vivants !

 _[Lola s'arrête devant ce qui semble être une statue de Stan avec un sourire dérangeant, et grimace de dégoût en la pointant du doigt.]_

 **Lola :** Ouais, sauf celui-là.

 **Stan (levant la main) :** Salut.

 **Les autres (effrayés) :** AAAH !

 _[Lincoln éclaire son visage avec la lampe-torche, révélant ainsi qu'il s'agit du véritable Stan.]_

 **Stan :** Haha, mais c'est moi, votre Oncle Stan !

 **Les autres :** AAAAAAAAAH !

 _[Lincoln lâche la lampe, puis lui, ses sœurs et Mousse fuient de frayeur en courant hors de la pièce.]_

* * *

 _[Plus tard, après que Stan les ait rattrapé pour les rassurer, ils reviennent dans la pièce secrète pour admirer les statues de cire.]_

 **Stan (fier) :** Je vous présente le musée de cire de Gravity Falls ! Dans le temps, c'était très populaire comme attraction. _[Il se gratte la barbe.]_ Et puis, finalement, j'ai laissé tomber. _[Il s'avance entre les statues en en présentant quelques-unes.]_ Ils sont tous là ! Genghis Khan, Richard Nixon, Sherlock Holmes... _[Il s'arrête devant une statue en particulier et se gratte la tête.]_ Une espèce de, mmh... _[Il hausse les épaules.]_ je sais pas, un gnome, ou un gobelin.

 **Lori :** Mmh, il me dit quelque chose... il passait pas à la télé où quelque chose comme ça ?

 **Lisa :** Il s'agit de Larry King, une des figures les plus emblématiques de la télévision américaine. Il est surtout connu pour ses innombrables interviews avec les plus grandes personnalités politiques.

 **Lori (levant les yeux au ciel) :** Merci bien, grosse tête. _[Elle pointe une autre statue du doigt.]_ Et lui aussi, tu sais qui c'est ?

 **Lisa :** Voyons, ne reconnais-tu pas Thomas Edison ? L'un des plus illustres inventeurs contemporains, à qui l'on doit notamment le phonographe et l'ampoule électrique à incandescence.

 _[Lana s'arrête devant la statue d'une femme tenant une hache dans les mains.]_

 **Lana :** Et elle, Oncle Stan, c'est qui ?

 **Stan :** Elle ma chérie, c'est Lizzie Borden, une des tueuses les plus célèbres des États-Unis. Elle a assassiné son père et sa belle-mère à coups de hache !

 **Lucy (souriant) :** Wow, mortel.

 _[Mousse remarque alors que Lincoln est un peu en retrait, et semble plutôt mal à l'aise.]_

 **Mousse (inquiet) :** Hey Tom Pousse, tout va bien ?

 **Lincoln :** Je sais pas trop, j'ai la chair de poule, chuis le seul ici ?

 **Lynn (d'un ton moqueur) :** Pff, me dis pas que tu fais ta chochotte !

 **Lincoln :** B-bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je trouve ces statues... assez flippantes en fait.

 **Stan :** Voyons, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, ce sont de véritables chefs-œuvre ! D'ailleurs, en ce qui me concerne, voici ma préféré, _[Il tend fièrement les bras en fermant les yeux.]_ la statue d'Abraham Lincoln !

 _[En regardant, les enfants et Mousse affichent des expressions nerveuses.]_

 **Lincoln :** Euh... quelque chose me dit qu'il a eu comme qui dirait un petit accident.

 **Stan :** Quoi ? _[Il ouvre les yeux, et regarde la statue. Celle-ci a malheureusement été placée près de la fenêtre de la pièce, et donc exposée au soleil, ce qui fait qu'elle a fondu jusqu'au niveau des chevilles. Stan est dévasté.]_ Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Qui a laissé le store ouvert !? _[Il fixe tout le monde avec un air accusateur.]_ Je vous préviens que je trouverai le coupable et que ça va très mal se passer ! _[Il pose un genou à terre, et prend un petit de cire entre ses doigts.]_ Ça se répare, une statue de cire ?

 **Luan (souriant) :** Haut les cœurs Oncle Stan, il ne faut pas se mor _fondre_ pour si peu ! Héhé, pigé ? _[Tous les autres se mettent à grogner, sauf Mousse qui ricane discrètement et Stan qui reste silencieux.]_ Allez, même pas un p'tit sourire ?

 _[Stan se relève, et soupire tristement. Leni trouve alors une idée.]_

 **Leni :** Hey ! Et si avec toute cette vieille cire, je te fabriquais une nouvelle statue ?

 _[Tous les enfants approuvent en souriant, tandis que Stan paraît étonné.]_

 **Stan :** Tu te crois vraiment capable de créer une de ces merveilles ?

 **Lori :** Tu peux lui faire confiance Oncle Stan, Leni est littéralement la championne de la créativité.

 **Leni :** Une fois, je voulais avoir une tenue spéciale pour le soir de Noël, j'ai donc fait une robe avec les guirlandes du sapin.

 _[Stan réfléchit quelques instants, puis sourit.]_

 **Stan :** Tu as un super esprit d'à-propos !

 _[Leni le regarde avec un air ahuri. Luan se penche vers elle.]_

 **Luan (murmurant) :** Il veut dire qu'il est d'accord.

 **Leni (jubilant) :** Ouaaaiiis !

* * *

 _[Quelques temps plus tard, dans une pièce vide du musée, Leni, portant un béret rouge sur sa tête, est en train de dessiner sur un carnet en fixant intensément un énorme bloc de cire. Quelque chose semble la contrarier. Les autres arrivent.]_

 **Lincoln :** Alors Leni, t'as trouvé des idées de statue ?

 **Leni :** Malheureusement non. Toutes celles que j'ai sont vraiment pas terribles.

 _[Elle leur tend son carnet. Lori le prend et le feuillette. Après quelques secondes, elle lève un sourcil.]_

 **Lori :** Une gaufre avec des bras musclés ?

 **Leni (baissant les yeux) :** Je sais, j'étais vraiment à court d'idée au bout d'un moment...

 **Lana (claquant des doigts) :** J'ai trouvé, t'as qu'à faire Bobbie Fletcher, elle est super connue !

 **Lincoln :** Ou sinon Hunter Spector, le célébrissime chasseur de fantôme !

 **Luna :** Non non je sais qui manque à l'appel, ce bon vieux Mick Swagger !

 _[Leni se frotte l'arrière du cou avec un air embarrassé.]_

 **Leni :** Le truc, c'est que... même si j'aime bien tous ces gens, je ne les admire pas autant que vous, et je voudrais, genre, faire quelqu'un de vraiment spécial pour moi.

 **Lori (posant une main sur son épaule) :** Tu as peut-être simplement besoin d'une muse. Tu sais, une source d'inspiration, comme par exemple quelqu'un de ta famille.

 **Lola (souriant) :** N'en dites pas plus ! _[Elle part chercher un tabouret, le met au milieu de la pièce et se tient debout dessus en prenant la pose.]_ Et voilààà ! N'hésite pas à mettre l'accent sur ma silhouette, j'en suis plutôt fière.

 _[Ses frère et sœurs affichent des visages inexpressifs. Soudain, Stan entre dans la pièce, en caleçon.]_

 **Stan :** Les enfants, _[Il pose son pied sur une valise, et regarde au loin en prenant une posture paraissant héroïque.]_ vous avez pas vu mon pantalon ?

 _[En voyant cette scène, les yeux de Leni s'illuminent. Elle se retourne et fixe le plafond, une larme à l'œil et un grand sourire aux lèvres.]_

 **Leni :** Merci Madame la Muse, j'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration dont j'avais besoin.

 **Stan (regardant les autres, interloqué) :** Pourquoi votre sœur parle au plafond ?

 _[Ils haussent les épaules.]_

* * *

 _[Plus tard, après que Leni ait pris ses outils de sculptrice et mis des lunettes de protection, elle commence à travailler la cire en donnant méticuleusement des coups de maillet répétés sur un poinçon. La sculpture prend prend de plus en plus une forme humaine tendant un pouce en l'air. Elle passe une grande partie de l'après-midi sur l'étape de création. Puis, en fin d'après-midi, elle passe à l'étape de colorisation, en utilisant un pinceau et une palette de couleurs. Finalement, après une journée entière de travail, elle termine la statue de cire. Elle fait quelques pas en arrière, en essuyant la sueur de son front avec la main, pour admirer son oeuvre. ses frère et sœurs, ainsi que Mousse, sont à côté d'elle. Lola plisse les yeux et se gratte le menton de réflexion.]_

 **Lola :** Mmh... Ce serait mieux si ça brillait un peu plus.

 **Leni (réfléchissant) :** ...Chuis d'accord.

 _[Lola lui tend un seau rempli de paillettes roses, qu'elle s'empresse de jeter sur la statue. Celle-ci scintille à présent. Tout le monde approuve le résultat avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Stan arrive, en chaussettes.]_

 **Stan (regardant ses pieds) :** J'ai retrouvé mon pantalon, mais maintenant j'ai perdu mes-

 _[En relevant les yeux, il est pris par surprise par la statue, et tombe en arrière. Leni s'approche de lui.]_

 **Leni (souriant) :** Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

 **Stan :** J'en dis... _[Il arbore un sourire enthousiaste.]_ Que le musée de cire revient dans la course !

* * *

 _[Le lendemain, une banderole est installée à l'entrée du Mystery Shack, indiquant "Grande réouverture du musée de cire du mystère !". De nombreux visiteurs viennent pour l'occasion, incitant même Mousse, Lynn et Lola à s'occuper de la circulation pour que les véhicules puissent accéder au parking. Pendant ce temps, Luna, Luan et Wendy se charge d'encaisser les visiteurs à une table, à l'extérieur de la boutique.]_

 **Luna :** J'en reviens pas qu'il y ait autant de monde, c'est incroyable !

 **Wendy :** C'est vrai ouais. À mon avis, votre oncle a trouvé le moyen de les attirer.

 **Luan (sortant un billet de sa poche, souriant) :** Ce moyen-là ?

 _[Wendy et Luna sortent également des billets de leurs poches, et toutes les trois se mettent à rire. Pendant ce temps, Lori, Lucy et Lisa viennent de finir d'installer une rangée de sièges pour les invités. Elles ont l'air essoufflées.]_

 **Lori :** C'est littéralement criminel de nous faire travailler avec une chaleur pareille...

 **Lucy :** Je vais nous chercher des bouteilles d'eau à la boutique, je reviens.

 **Lisa :** Je t'accompagne, tu auras sûrement besoin de membres supérieurs supplémentaires pour toutes les transporter.

 _[Elles partent toutes les deux en direction de la boutique. Lori regarde ailleurs en les attendant, mais est surprise de voir Lincoln et Lana en train de se battre près de la forêt, au loin. Elle fronce les sourcils.]_

 **Lori :** Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? _[Elle prend un ton sévère.]_ LINCOLN ! LANA !

 **? :** Tu nous as appelé ?

 **Lori (sursautant) :** AAAH ! _[En se retournant, elle voit Lincoln et Lana juste derrière elle. Elle est abasourdie.]_ M-m-mais comment vous... _[Elle se retourne de nouveau, et se rend compte qu'il n'y a plus personne au loin. Elle regarde à nouveau Lincoln et Lana.]_ Comment vous avez fait pour venir ici aussi vite !? Et pourquoi vous vous battiez ?

 _[Lincoln et Lana se regardent l'un l'autre avec des airs interloqués.]_

 **Lincoln :** Euh... On ne s'est pas battus.

 **Lana :** Oncle Stan m'a demandé d'accrocher la banderole au-dessus de l'entrée du musée, et comme je trouvais pas l'escabeau, j'ai demandé un coup de main à Lincoln pour qu'il me soulève.

 **Lincoln (inquiet) :** Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

 **Lori (cherchant ses mots) :** O-oui, évidemment, enfin je crois. _[Elle affiche un air embarrassé.]_ Désolée, j'ai dû prendre un méchant coup de soleil sur la tête...

 **Lana :** Ah ça, je peux comprendre. _[Lucy et Lisa reviennent, plusieurs bouteilles d'eau dans les bras.]_ Hey, je crois que ça va bientôt commencer !

 _[Les visiteurs finissent de s'installer sur des sièges faisant face à une estrade, sur laquelle se trouvent Stan, Leni, les statues de cire derrière eux, un pupitre avec un micro et la statue réalisée par Leni à côté d'eux, cachée sous un drap blanc. Une banderole indiquant "La huitième Merveille du monde !" est accrochée juste au-dessus. Leni semble particulièrement excitée. Stan s'approche du pupitre, racle sa gorge puis tapote sur le micro, provoquant quelques forts grésillements gênant les visiteurs.]_

 **Stan (confiant) :** Vous me connaissez tous, vous savez que j'incarne mystère et séduction. Allons mesdames, contrôlez-vous voyons ! _[Les femmes dans le public réagissent à peine, et conservent leurs visages inexpressifs.]_ Vous savez aussi que j'ai toujours fait en sorte de pouvoir vous apporter nouveautés et exaltations, du jamais-vu que le monde entier nous envie ! Mais assez parlé de moi. Contemplez... moi !

 _[Il retire le drap blanc, révélant la statue réalisée par Leni qui s'avère être une statue à l'effigie de Stan, arborant un grand sourire et tendant un pouce en l'air. Mousse arrive sur scène avec un synthétiseur dans les mains, et joue une musique du type "ta-daaa !" suivie d'une voix synthétique.]_

 **Voix synthétique :** _Génial ! Gé-gé-gé-gé-génial !_

 _[Cependant, les invités ne semblent pas du tout impressionnés, et tous affichent des visages inexpressifs. Seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux applaudissent mollement, tandis que d'autres toussent un peu. Cela ne semble pas perturber Stan, qui continue.]_

 **Stan :** Et maintenant, je laisse la parole à notre Leni-tello !

 _[Il tend le micro à Leni, qui le prend vivement.]_

 **Leni :** Merci Oncle Stan, mais moi je m'appelle Leni. _[Elle se tourne les invités.]_ Merci à vous d'être venus, cette sculpture est née de mes propres mains. Elle est, genre, couverte de mes larmes, de ma sueur, de ma salive, et aussi d'un peu de ma morve quand j'ai éternué. _[Les visiteurs arborent des expressions dégoûtées, tandis que Lincoln, Lori, Lucy, Lana et Lisa lui font signe de ne pas en dire plus avec des airs paniqués. En se rendant compte de leurs réactions, Leni devient anxieuse et commence à suer.]_ Hum... _[Elle arbore un sourire embarrassé.]_ V-vous pouvez me poser des questions si vous voulez. _[Un des visiteurs lève la main.]_ Oui, je vous écoute ?

 _[En se levant, le visiteur se révèle être McCroquette.]_

 **McCroquette :** Je suis le vieux McCroquette, le fou du village. Est-ce que les statues de cire sont vivantes ? Et deuxième question, si jamais elles m'attaquent, est-ce que je pourrais m'en sortir ?

 _[Leni réfléchit quelques instants à la question.]_

 **Leni :** Mmmh... Oui ! Question suivante ?

 _[Un journaliste à l'apparence quelque peu grotesque tend un micro en direction de Leni.]_

 **Journaliste :** Toby Têtedemule, gazette de Gravity Falls. Vous croyez sérieusement que votre statue fait partie des Merveilles du monde ?

 **Leni (suant) :** Euh, eh b-bien...

 **Stan :** On ne vous entend pas, Toby. Votre micro a un problème.

 **Toby (observant son micro, désemparé) :** Bah non, il marche très b-

 **Stan :** Question suivante !

 _[Toby baisse les yeux de déception. Une autre journaliste, une jeune femme paraissant bien plus professionnelle avec un micro à la main, se lève.]_

 **Autre journaliste :** Sandra Gimenez, journaliste en reportage. _[Elle tend une affiche avec marqué "Pizza gratuite !" dessus.]_ Vous promettiez une pizza gratuite pour chaque personne présente à cette inauguration, est-ce vrai ?

 _[Tout les invités tendent la même affiche et commencent à exprimer leur mécontentement. Les enfants et Wendy se regardent les uns les autres avec des airs anxieux.]_

 **Stan (paniqué) :** C'était une faute de frappe. Bonne soirée à tout le monde ! LES FILLES, MAINTENANT !

 _[Lynn et Lola arrivent de chaque côté de l'estrade et lancent vivement des bombes fumigènes à leurs pieds. Stan profite de la fumée occasionnée pour s'enfuir sans être vu. En passant devant Luna, Luan et Wendy, il attrape la caisse et court s'enfermer dans le Mystery Shack. Les visiteurs sont désormais énervés, certains donnant même des coups de pieds dans les sièges de frustration, puis tous finissent par partir en criant au scandale. Leni s'approche de Luna, Luan et Wendy.]_

 **Leni :** Alors, vous en dites quoi ? Ça a été ?

 **Luan (se frottant l'arrière du coup) :** Euuuh... Disons que tout est relatif.

 **Wendy :** Au moins, ils n'ont pas essayé de nous faire la peau.

 **Leni :** Oh. _[Elle sourit.]_ Alors on peut dire que ça c'est bien passé !

* * *

 _[Le soir même, Stan, la statue de cire à son effigie et les enfants sont dans le salon du Mystery Shack. Stan compte le nombre de billets gagnés lors de l'inauguration, et semble ravi.]_

 **Stan :** Saperlipopette, regardez tout ce qu'on a gagné ! Et tout ça grâce à une personne. _[Leni arbore un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'attendant à être désignée. Mais Stan désigne finalement sa statue de cire.]_ Ce gars-là ! _[Leni affiche alors un air triste en baissant les yeux. Stan rit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.]_ Hahaha, je plaisante, grâce à toi aussi ma chérie. _[Leni sourit de nouveau. Les autres enfants les regardent avec des airs amusés.]_ Bon, allez vous coucher les enfants, demain on a des tas d'autres pigeons à rouler dans la farine, alors ouste ! _[Les enfants montent à l'étage. Stan pose son coude sur l'épaule de sa statue, avec un air fatigué.]_ Aaah, les enfants.

* * *

 _[Plus tard dans la soirée, Stan est installé dans son fauteuil, sa statue de cire à côté de lui. Il regarde un épisode de Coin Coin-specteur à la télé, dans lequel le héros et son collègue le policier sont à côté d'un bandit ligoté par terre.]_

 **Policier :** _Bravo Coin Coin-specteur. Vous avez arrêté ce bandit... [Il fait un clin d'œil.] sans même le canarder !_

 **Coin Coin-specteur (en langage canard) :** _Ne prenez pas ce ton supérieur avec moi._

 **Stan (s'esclaffant) :** Hahaha, qu'il est bête ce canard ! _[Il se lève.]_ Bon, moi j'vais aux petits _coin-coins_ , héhé. _[Il regarde sa statue.]_ T'as besoin de quelque chose ? _[Évidemment, la statue ne répond pas.]_ Haha, j'adore ce garçon ! Surtout tu bouges pas, hein ?

 _[Il s'en va aux toilettes. Pendant ce temps, les enfants sont dans la salle de bains en train de se brosser les dents, sauf Lana qui est en train de fouiller la poubelle.]_

 **Leni :** Les gars, vous croyez que la statue que j'ai fait va plaire à ceux qui viendront la voir ?

 **Lana (sortant sa tête de la poubelle) :** Tu rigoles j'espère !? _[Elle sourit.]_ Ton Stan de cire en jette un max, tous les visiteurs vont l'adorer ! _[Elle trouve un tube de dentifrice dans lequel il reste un fond.]_ Oh, un tube pas terminé !

 _[Elle presse le tube, avale le dentifrice restant, puis arbore un sourire satisfait. Lori la regarde sévèrement.]_

 **Lori :** Lana...

 **Lincoln (à Leni, souriant) :** Tu as de quoi être fière, ta statue est une vraie réussite !

 **Lisa (souriant) :** Je ne peux qu'agréer à cette déclaration. La ressemblance entre l'oeuvre et son modèle d'origine est tout bonnement remarquable, on dépasse aisément les 85% de similitude.

 _[Leni rayonne de fierté. Lynn hoche la tête.]_

 **Lynn :** Ouaip, je parie qu'Oncle Stan l'aime tellement qu'il serait capable de dormir avec, héhé. Hey, rien à voir, mais qui serait partant pour une course de brosse à dents ?

 _[Tout à coup, la voix désespérée de Stan résonne dans la maison.]_

 **Stan :** Non, non, nooooon !

 _[Les enfants se regardent les uns les autres, intrigués, puis descendent les escaliers en courant. En bas, ils découvrent Stan avec un air terrifié.]_

 **Luna :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Oncle Stan ? On est à court de cacahuètes caramélisées ?

 **Stan :** Non, c'est pire que ça ! Mon Stan de cire a été... _assassiné_ !

 _[Il pointe du doigt la statue de cire, tombée au sol, dont la tête a effectivement disparu. Les enfants halètent, sauf Leni qui hurle d'effroi et s'évanouit dans les bras de Lori. L'horloge se met à sonner.]_

* * *

 _[Quelques temps plus tard, le shérif de Gravity Falls et son adjoint sont venus constater l'incident. Stan leur raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, tandis que les enfants essayent de réconforter Leni, agenouillée à côté du corps de la statue et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Seule Lisa, dans son coin, écoute le témoignage de son oncle avec attention. Le shérif est en train de boire un café, tandis que son adjoint prend note du témoignage de Stan sur un carnet.]_

 **Stan :** Alors voilà, je me suis levé pour aller aux toilettes, et quand je suis revenu, vlam ! _[Il mime un coup de poing.]_ Sa tête avait disparu.

 **Leni :** Je lui avais donné vie, et maintenant il est mort ! Il est mooort...

 _[Elle fond en larmes. Ses frère et sœurs sont attristés de la voir dans cet état.]_

 **Lola :** Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ?

 **Adjoint :** Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, shérif Blubs ?

 **Blubs :** Écoutez, on aimerait beaucoup vous aider, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : cette affaire est impossible à résoudre.

 _[Il prend une gorgée de son café. Les Loud sont consternés.]_

 **Loud :** QUOI !?

 **Stan (énervé) :** Retirez ça immédiatement, shérif Blubs !

 **Lincoln :** J'espère que vous plaisantez, il doit bien y avoir des preuves, des mobiles... quelque chose quoi !

 **Blubs :** Tu regardes trop de séries télé, petit. Dans le monde réel, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples.

 **Lisa :** Si je puis me permettre, il me paraît assez prématuré d'affirmer une telle conclusion alors que de nombreux éléments sur les lieux du crime ont vraisemblablement été survolés. Il serait sage de les examiner plus attentivement, peut-être pourrais-je d'ailleurs vous apporter mon assistance afin que vous puissiez élucider cette enquête au plus vite.

 **Lori (souriant) :** Hey, mais c'est une excellente idée ! Lisa est super forte pour résoudre les mystères, elle vous serait une aide précieuse !

 **Lana :** C'est vrai, c'était elle qui avait découvert qui mangeait nos boîtes de conserve, alors que tout le monde pensait que c'était moi !

 **Lisa (fière) :** C'était un jeu d'enfants. En réalité, tout incriminait la chèvre.

 **Stan :** Oui, laissez donc la petite vous aider, ça fonctionne bien dans sa petite tête !

 **Blubs (d'un ton moqueur)** : Oooh, Durland, regarde donc qui est là ! Nous avons un p'tit génie de la ville qui va résoudre les mystères avec son super ordinateur parce qu'elle est très forte.

 **Durland (imitant Lisa) :** Chuis très fooorte ! Chuis très fooorte !

 **Blubs (à Lisa) :** Haha, tu es adorable.

 **Lisa :** A... adorable ?

 _[Blubs et Durland commencent à rire d'elle. Celle-ci, se sentant fortement insultée, fronce les sourcils, serre les poings et commence à grincer des dents. Son œil se met également à tiquer. Ses frère et sœurs paraissent eux aussi énervés.]_

 **Lynn :** Hey, on vous conseille de pas vous moquer de notre frangine !

 **Lana :** Elle peut venir à bout de cette enquête bien plus vite que vous, alors ne faites pas les malins, compris ?

 **Blubs :** Écoutez les p'tits gars, au lieu de vous énerver, qu'est-ce que vous diriez de laisser les professionnels faire leur travail, d'accord ?

 _[Les deux agents se font un low-five. Soudain, la radio de Blubs s'allume.]_

 **Radio :** _Appel à toutes les unités, Steve est en train de mettre une pastèque entière dans sa bouche. Je répète, une pastèque entière !_

 **Durland (jubilant) :** C'est un appel prioritaire !

 **Blubs :** Dépêchons-nous !

 _[Tous les deux sortent de la maison en courant, avec enthousiasme. La famille Loud regarde leur voiture de police s'éloigner du musée, avec les sourcils froncés.]_

 **Lola :** Quelle bande de gros nazes.

 **Luna :** C'est clair, c'est à se demander s'ils n'ont pas eu leurs badges dans des pochettes-surprises. Hein Lisa ? _[Elle remarque alors que les poings de Lisa sont en train de trembler.]_ Euh, tout va bien ma puce ?

 **Lisa (furieuse) :** Adorable... ADORABLE ! JE VAIS LEUR MONTRER QUI EST ADORABLE ! _[Elle se retourne, et pointe ses frère et sœurs du doigt.]_ Nous allons débusquer l'énergumène qui a accompli cet acte puéril et qui a fait sangloter notre chère sœur Leni, puis nous ramènerons la tête du Stan de cire nous-mêmes ! Vous êtes avec moi ?

 **Ses frère et sœurs** **(déterminés) :** OUAIS !

 **Lisa :** Lincoln, étant donné que tu as déjà de l'expérience dans le domaine de l'investigation, tu seras mon assistant officiel !

 **Lincoln :** Tu peux compter sur moi !

 **Lisa :** Nous allons prouver à ces imbéciles que nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller sans eux, _[Elle plisse les yeux.]_ et qu'ils ont eu tort de traiter Lisa Loud "d'adorable" !

 _[Elle produit subitement un éternuement aigu. Tous ses frère et sœurs sourient en faisant "aww".]_

 **Lola :** C'est trop mignon, tu éternues comme un chaton !

 **Lori (sortant son portable) :** Faut trop que je t'enregistre pour poster sur mon mur ! Dis, tu pourrais recommencer ?

 _[Lisa leur lance un regard noir, puis se met à grommeler.]_

* * *

 _[Le lendemain matin, tous les enfants sauf Leni et Luan sont dans le salon, transformé en scène du crime. Lincoln étudie le journal n°3 sur la table, Lori prend en photo la statue de cire décapitée sous plusieurs angles, Luna et Lynn sont assises en tailleur autour d'un carnet et semblent en pleine réflexion, Lucy étudie attentivement la statue en elle-même et les jumelles, portant pour l'occasion des lunettes de soleil, observent les fenêtres de la pièce. Lisa, se tapotant le menton de réflexion avec une craie, observe attentivement un tableau noir avec beaucoup d'informations diverses en relation avec le crime écrits dessus et un gros "NOM DU COUPABLE ?" entouré au centre.]_

 **Lisa :** D'après le témoignage d'Oncle Stan, le crime a eu lieu durant l'intervalle de temps où il est allé aux toilettes. Sachant que nous tous ici présents étions en train de prendre soin de notre hygiène bucco-dentaire, exceptée Lana qui préférait fouiller la poubelle de la salle de bain, cela signifie que notre malfrat est une personne extérieure qui a eu le temps d'entrer, commettre son crime et repartir. _[Elle se tourne vers les jumelles.]_ Lola, Lana, avez-vous vérifié les fenêtres et portes de la maison ?

 **Lana :** Affirmatif ! Toutes les portes étaient verrouillées, mais la fenêtre de la cuisine était entrouverte.

 **Lola :** C'est sans doute par là qu'est passé ce scélérat !

 **Lisa :** Mmh, ça se tient. Surveillez les alentours de la maison, il nous faut s'assurer qu'aucun individu suspect traîne dans les environs.

 **Lola et Lana (faisant un salut militaire) :** Roger !

 _[Chacune d'elles s'approche d'une fenêtre, et observe les environs avec des jumelles. Lisa s'approche de Lincoln, en train d'étudier le journal n°3 sur la table du salon.]_

 **Lisa :** Tu as pu trouver quelque chose dans le journal ?

 **Lincoln (secouant la tête) :** Malheureusement non. On trouve de tout dans cette ville, fantômes, zombies... Mais rien qui puisse nous aider dans l'enquête.

 **Lisa :** Continue les recherches, il nous faut impérativement trouver une piste concrète.

 _[Luna et Lynn s'approchent d'elle. Luna tend le carnet de notes.]_

 **Luna :** Sister, on a terminé le brainstorming et on t'a noté les noms de tous ceux présents à l'inauguration dont on se souvient.

 **Lynn :** On est arrivées à un total de 20 personnes. _[Elle fait le décompte sur ses doigts pour en énumérer quelques-uns.]_ Le fan de pizza, le vieux McCroquette... et aussi ce type bizarre qui ressemblait à un mineur.

 _[Lisa prend le carnet de notes, et sourit.]_

 **Lisa :** Excellent les filles, nous tenons enfin une liste de suspects. Notre coupable pourrait très bien se trouver parmi eux. _[Elle se tourne vers Lucy.]_ Lucy, qu'a donné l'autopsie de notre victime ?

 **Lucy :** La décapitation est nette et précise, il n'y a aucune marque de coups répétés. L'arme du crime est donc suffisamment aiguisée pour que le coupable lui ait tranché la tête en un seul coup.

 **Lori :** On a également trouvé d'étranges empreintes de pas autour du corps. Au début on croyait que c'étaient celles d'Oncle Stan, mais elles ont un truc qui cloche.

 _[Elle pointe du doigt les dites empreintes. Lisa se penche vers elles, et lève un sourcil. L'empreinte de chaussure gauche a en effet la particularité d'avoir un trou au milieu.]_

 **Lisa :** Mmh, curieux en effet. Nous ferions mieux de conserver ce détail dans un coin de nos cortex cérébraux. _[Leni et Luan entrent dans le salon, Leni ayant l'air d'avoir beaucoup pleuré. Lisa s'approche de Luan et se penche vers elle.]_ Est-ce que cette thérapie par le rire a fonctionné ?

 **Luan (souriant) :** T'inquiète pas, c'est une grande fille, elle a encore _la tête sur les épaules_ ! Haha, pigé ? _[Elle reprend un air sérieux.]_ Mais plus sérieusement, elle est encore un peu fragile, donc ne la bouscule pas trop, okay ?

 **Lisa :** Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas l'intention. _[Elle s'approche de Leni.]_ Alors Leni, tu te sens mieux ?

 **Leni (s'essuyant une larme) :** Ça peut aller. J'espère juste qu'on saura rapidement qui a fait ça...

 **Lisa :** Malheureusement, je crains fort qu'il soit nécessaire de faire preuve de patience. Les quelques pistes que nous avons sont trop maigres pour pouvoir en tirer des conclusions, et ça peut prendre des mois avant qu'on trouve un nouvel indice.

 **Lynn :** Hey, je viens de trouver un nouvel indice !

 _[Tous les autres, surpris, se tournent vers elle. Elle pointe du doigt quelque chose derrière le fauteuil. En s'approchant, tous les autres halètent en découvrant une hache par terre. Lisa écarte les bras pour empêcher quiconque de s'approcher.]_

 **Lisa :** Que personne n'y touche, il ne faut surtout pas fausser les empreintes ! _[Elle met une paire de gants en latex, et prend délicatement la hache.]_ Frère et sœurs, nous venons de découvrir l'arme du crime.

 _[Lucy examine de plus près la lame, et hoche la tête.]_

 **Lucy :** Je confirme, c'est bien ce qui a provoqué la décapitation.

 _[Soudain, Luna écarquille les yeux et halète fortement, attirant l'attention des autres.]_

 **Luna :** Attendez une minute les gars, c'est le bûcheron !

 _[Les autres halètent également, Lincoln se claquant même le front.]_

 **Lincoln :** Mais c'est bien sûr, il était furieux de ne pas avoir sa pizza gratuite !

 **Lola (secouant son poing de colère) :** Suffisamment furieux pour être le coupable !

 **Lisa :** Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où nous pourrions le retrouver ?

 **Lana (levant un doigt) :** Je crois connaître une personne qui devrait le savoir !

* * *

 _[Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants ont rejoint Mousse, au comptoir de la boutique de souvenirs. Avec des gants, il est en train d'examiner la hache que les enfants ont trouvé.]_

 **Mousse (songeur) :** Mmh... à mon avis, c'est une hache.

 **Lincoln :** Selon toi, une hache de bûcheron ?

 **Mousse :** Je pense que oui. Vous avez quelqu'un en tête ?

 **Lori :** On suspecte le bûcheron d'être derrière tout ça. Tu sais, le type méga-musclé avec la barbe rousse.

 **Mousse :** Dan le bûcheron ? _[Il sourit.]_ Oui, ça pourrait être lui. Il traîne avec les bikers, là où ils se réunissent pour chahuter : à la Fracture du Crâne.

 **Lisa :** Eh bien c'est là que nous allons le chercher. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Mousse.

 **Mousse :** De rien. Héhé, ça c'est incroyable, vous êtes tous malins, vous êtes la "Fratrie du Mystère".

 **Lisa (fronçant les sourcils) :** Nan, ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît.

 _[Les enfants sortent de la boutique pour partir en direction du centre-ville. Ils croisent Stan, sortant tant bien que mal un cercueil en bois du coffre de sa voiture.]_

 **Stan :** Hey, aidez-moi à porter ce cercueil, vous voulez bien ? Je fais une petite cérémonie pour le Stan de cire. _[Il regarde tristement le ciel.]_ Ça sera très simple, mais très chic.

 **Lucy :** Désolée Oncle Stan, on doit partir en mission. Mais si tu veux, je me chargerai du discours d'adieu en son honneur.

 **Stan :** Euh, d'accord. _[Il lève un sourcil.]_ Mais où est-ce que vous allez exactement ?

 **Lynn :** On part en ville interroger le coupable de cet acte impardonnable !

 **Lincoln (montrant la hache) :** On a trouvé une hache derrière le fauteuil du salon, alors on cherche à savoir à qui elle appartient pour retrouver notre assassin !

 **Stan (réfléchissant) :** Mouais, c'est exactement le genre de chose qu'un papa responsable vous interdirait de faire. _[Il sourit.]_ Mais je ne suis que votre oncle ! _[Il fixe le ciel d'un air furieux et secoue son poing en l'air.]_ Vengez-moi les enfants ! VENGEZ-MOOOIII !

 **Leni (aux autres, interloquée) :** Genre, pourquoi Oncle Stan parle au ciel ?

 _[Les autres haussent les épaules.]_

* * *

 _[Plus tard, les enfants se trouvent dans le centre-ville. Ils se cachent dans une ruelle à proximité du bar nommée "La Fracture du Crâne". Lana se cache dans une benne à ordures, en tenant un sac poubelle au-dessus de sa tête.]_

 **Lisa :** Voilà, c'est là que ça se passe.

 _[En jetant un coup d'œil furtif, ils remarquent un vigile surveillant l'entrée du bar. Lorsque celui-ci tourne la tête dans leur direction, ils se cachent tous vivement de peur d'être repérés.]_

 **Luan :** Comment on va faire pour passer l'armoire à glace ?

 **Lisa (confiante) :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu.

 _[Ils s'approchent du vigile. Ce dernier est en train d'observer la carte d'identité d'un homme habillé comme un mineur. Il la lui rend et croise les bras.]_

 **Vigile :** Désolé, mais on n'accepte pas les mineurs.

 **Mineur (énervé) :** Saperlipopette !

 _[Il crache par terre, puis s'en va, déçu. Les enfants arrivent devant le vigile.]_

 **Lisa :** Bien le bonjour, nous aimerions entrer pour voir Dan le bûcheron. _[Elle tend plusieurs cartes d'identités avec un sourire confiant.]_ Voici de quoi attester de nos majorités.

 _[Le vigile observe les cartes. Celles-ci sont en réalité fausses, puisqu'elles donnent à tous les enfants des âges supérieurs à 20 ans. Le vigile regarde ensuite les enfants et plisse les yeux.]_

 **Vigile :** Vous êtes vraiment tous majeurs ? Vous me paraissez... petits.

 _[Lisa écarquille les yeux et commence à suer.]_

 **Lisa :** Eeeuuuh... _[Elle arbore un sourire suspect.]_ Cas rarissimes de nanisme génétique. Mais certains d'entre nous sont plus touchés que d'autres.

 _[Tous les enfants arborent un grand sourire suspect. Le vigile lève un sourcil, puis hausse les épaules.]_

 **Vigile :** Vous pouvez entrer.

 _[Il ouvre la porte du bar et la maintient pour qu'ils puissent entrer. Les enfants passent devant lui. Ils s'aperçoivent que tous les clients du bar sont des motards, dont la plupart sont en train de se battre entre eux. Ils avancent prudemment. En passant à côté d'un motard étendu au sol, Leni sourit.]_

 **Leni :** Vous avez vu ? Celui-là doit être très fatigué !

 _[Elle continue d'avancer toute seule. Les autres enfants fixent le motard avec des airs terrifiés.]_

 **Lincoln :** Lori, il dort, pas vrai ?

 **Lori :** Euuuh... O-oui, b-bien entendu. E-et si on avançait ?

 _[Ses frère et sœurs hochent la tête précipitamment, puis rejoignent Leni à côté du bar. Lisa leur fait signe de se pencher vers elle.]_

 **Lisa :** Maintenant, essayons de nous mêler à la masse. Lincoln et moi allons questionner Dan le bûcheron. _[Elle regarde Luna.]_ Luna, tu nous accompagnes, ta maîtrise du lexique familier pourrait s'avérer utile lors de l'interrogatoire. _[Elle regarde ses autres sœurs.]_ Les autres, dispersez-vous, et surtout faites-vous le plus discret possible.

 **Ses frère et sœurs :** Compris !

 _[Tous se séparent. Lisa, Lincoln et Luna aperçoivent Dan, en train d'affronter une machine à bras de fer. Lisa s'approche de lui.]_

 **Lisa :** Dan le bûcheron, n'est-ce pas ? Nous souhaiterions converser avec vous. À quelle activité vous livriez-vous hier soir ?

 **Dan :** J'comprends rien à ce que tu me baraguines, gamine !

 **Luna (à Lisa) :** Laisse-moi faire, sister, j'm'en charge. _[Elle regarde Dan.]_ C'est simple, mon gars, on voudrait te causer de deux-trois p'tites choses. Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu hier soir ?

 **Dan :** J'réglais une horloge.

 **Luna (levant un sourcil) :** T'es pas horloger que je sache.

 **Dan :** Nan, je réglais son compte, j'l'ai éclaté !

 _[Il pointe du doigt l'horloge à l'extérieur du bar, dans la rue d'en face, qui a visiblement reçu plusieurs coups de poings. Les aiguilles de l'horloge sont arrêtées sur 22h00. Lincoln et Luna sifflent, impressionnés, tandis que Lisa se gratte le menton.]_

 **Lisa :** 22h00, soit l'heure du crime à la seconde près.

 **Lincoln (à Dan) :** Donc j'imagine que vous voyez ça, _[Il lui montre la hache.]_ pour la première fois ?

 **Dan (irrité) :** Écoute, ma p'tite fille !

 _[Lincoln, voyant qu'il s'adresse à lui, regarde Lisa, puis Luna, et fronce les sourcils.]_

 **Lincoln :** Hey !

 **Dan :** J'me curerai même pas les dents avec cette hache, c'est une hache de gaucher ! Et j'utilise que ma main droite ! _[Il arrache le bras mécanique de la machine avec sa main droite.]_ JE SUIS DROITIER !

 _[Il commence à frapper frénétiquement la machine, tandis que Lincoln, Lisa et Luna reculent de quelques pas, légèrement effrayés. Un autre homme arrive et l'encourage.]_

 **L'autre homme (d'une voix aiguë) :** Tu l'as eu ! Tu l'as eu !

 _[Lincoln, Lisa et Luna décident de s'éloigner un peu. Ils observent tous les trois la hache.]_

 **Luna :** Une hache de gaucher ? Je savais pas que ça existait !

 **Lisa :** Visiblement, si. On ferait mieux d'aller chercher les autres et de sortir d'ici.

 _[Ils regardent tout autour d'eux.]_

 **Lincoln :** Euh... elles sont où d'ailleurs ?

 _[Pendant ce temps, Lynn est en train de faire un bras de fer avec un motard. Lola, les poches pleines de billets, ainsi que plusieurs autres motards assistent au match avec enthousiasme.]_

 **Motards :** Allez ! Allez ! Allez !

 _[Lynn finit par gagner le match, et se met à jubiler avec une danse de la victoire.]_

 **Lynn :** Boum, huitième victoire d'affilée ! Lynn Loud reste champiooooonne !

 _[Lola, comptant de nombreux billets dans ses mains avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, regarde les motards autour d'elle.]_

 **Lola :** Qui d'autre veut tenter sa chance contre la reine incontestée du bras de fer ? Pour les autres, les paris sont ouverts !

 _[Tous les motards répondent avec excitation, certains d'entre eux tendant d'autres billets. Au même moment, Lana, qui s'essuie les mains recouvertes de cambouis, discute avec un autre motard.]_

 **Lana :** Et voilà mon gars, j'ai arrangé ton problème de démarrage. En fait, il y avait une légère fuite d'huile moteur, j't'ai donc colmaté tout ça comme il faut.

 **Motard (souriant) :** Merci gamine, j'te revaudrais ça.

 **Lana (tendant une carte) :** Voilà ma carte, t'as qu'à la donner à tes amis si jamais l'un d'eux à un souci avec sa bécane.

 _[Au même moment, au bar, Lucy est en train de faire une séance de tarot avec un motard.]_

 **Motard :** Alors, ça dit quoi ?

 **Lucy (concentrée) :** Mmh... Vous allez bientôt rencontrer votre future femme, et elle sera d'une incroyable beauté.

 **Motard (ravi) :** Ouaiiis !

 _[Juste à côté d'eux, Lori discute avec un motard, qui semble captivé par ce qu'elle lui raconte.]_

 **Lori :** ...Et donc je suis directement allée lui demander, et là elle me répond " _Désolée, j'avais oublié de t'en parler_ ". Non mais franchement, comment on peut oublier un truc pareil ?

 **Motard (croisant les bras et hochant la tête) :** Si tu veux mon avis, elle voulait plutôt ne pas te tenir au courant. Elle a des choses à cacher, ça c'est certain.

 **Lori :** C'est exactement ce que je pense ! Alors du coup, je suis directement allée demander à Becky pour tirer tout ça au clair, et...

 _[Pendant ce temps, Leni observe avec expertise la tenue portée par un motard.]_

 **Leni :** En fait, le problème, c'est que vos vêtements ne sont pas du tout assortis entre eux, ce qui donne cette impression de grand n'importe quoi. Vous devriez plutôt choisir des habits qui se marient bien ensemble, comme par exemple une veste en cuir avec des mitaines noires.

 **Motard :** Tu es certaine que ça m'irait bien ?

 **Leni (souriant) :** Mais oui, faites-moi confiance. Ça donnera un style retro années 50, ça vous ira comme un charme !

 _[Au même moment, Luan raconte des blagues à plusieurs motards, qui la regardent avec de grands sourires aux lèvres.]_

 **Luan :** Que dis un biker à sa maman lorsque celle-ci le punit ? "Tu pourrais au moins _motorisé_ à _tailler la route_ " ! Compris ?

 _[Les motards explosent de rire. Luan s'incline en avant pour les saluer.]_

 **Un des motards :** Haha, c'est drôle parce que c'est vrai ! _[Il tourne la tête.]_ Pas vrai m'man ?

 _[Une femme âgée, vêtue comme une motarde, hoche la tête en souriant.]_

 **Vieille femme :** Ah ça c'est bien vrai mon poussin !

 _[En voyant tout cela, Lincoln, Lisa et Luna affichent des visages inexpressifs.]_

 **Lisa :** Il serait peut-être nécessaire qu'on leur redonne la définition du terme "discret".

 **Luna :** Les Loud restent les Loud, frangine. Allons vite les chercher avant qu'elles ne se fassent plus remarquer. _[Les trois enfants se séparent pour aller chercher leurs sœurs. Luna s'approche de Lucy.]_ Lucy, ramène-toi, on lève le camp.

 _[Lucy hoche la tête, range ses cartes et suit sa sœur. Le motard semble soudainement inquiet.]_

 **Motard :** Attends, est-ce qu'elle sera amoureuse de moi ? HEY PETITE, REVIENS !

* * *

 _[En sortant du bar, Lisa, Lincoln et Luna expliquent à leurs sœurs ce qu'ils ont appris.]_

 **Lisa :** Nous savons dès-à-présent que l'arme du crime n'a pu être manipulée que par une personne gauchère, ou par extension ambidextre. Il nous suffit donc de procéder par élimination pour retirer tous les droitiers de notre liste de potentiels coupables.

 **Lincoln :** Dan le bûcheron est droitier, ce qui signifie qu'il ne nous reste plus que 19 suspects.

 **Lucy :** Donc si je comprends bien, tout ce que nous avons à faire est de savoir si ces personnes sont droitières ou gauchères, et on finira par débusquer le tueur.

 **Lynn (fronçant les sourcils) :** Qui que ce soit qui soit derrière tout ça, il va amèrement regretter le jour de sa naissance !

 _[Lisa lance un regard déterminé à ses frère et sœurs, et lève un poing au ciel.]_

 **Lisa :** Lançons l'opération "Cueillette du coupable" !

 **Les autres :** OUAIS !

 _[Par la suite, les enfants partent voir chaque suspect de la liste. D'abord, ils vont voir McCroquette à la décharge. En arrivant, Lana le salue d'un signe de la main. Celui-ci répond avec enthousiasme avec également un signe de la main droite. Celle-ci, pour une raison inconnue, est coincée dans la gueule d'un petit crocodile. Lisa se gratte le menton, et coche "droitier" à côté de "McCroquette" sur son carnet. Puis Lincoln, déguisé en livreur avec une fausse moustache et portant un colis dans les bras, sonne à la porte du fan de pizza, qui ouvre la porte. Il tend une feuille pour demander une signature, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire avec sa main droite. En récupérant la feuille, Lincoln fronce les sourcils, reprend le colis et s'en va, sous le regard dépité du fan de pizza. Lisa, qui était cachée avec les autres dans un buisson pour observer la scène, coche "droitier" à côté de "Type enrobé" sur son carnet. Peu après, en marchant dans la rue principale, les enfants voient une des femmes présentes lors de l'inauguration de l'autre côté de la rue. Lynn siffle pour attirer son attention et lui envoie une balle de baseball à pleine vitesse. La femme, affichant un visage inexpressif, attrape la balle sans la moindre difficulté avec sa main droite, et l'éclate en la serrant. Lynn, impressionnée, murmure un petit "wow" tandis que Lisa coche "droitier" à côté de "Femme en colère" sur son carnet. Après cela, ils partent sonner à la porte d'un autre suspect, nommé Mikey. Mais lorsque celui-ci ouvre la porte, ils se rendent compte qu'il a les deux bras dans le plâtre. Lisa raye les deux cases à côté du nom du suspect sur son carnet. Elle continue ainsi de cocher les cases "droitier" pendant une grande partie de l'après-midi, suspect après suspect.]_

* * *

 _[Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, les enfants sont en train d'attendre Lola, qui est partie interroger l'avant-dernier suspect. Après quelques minutes, celle-ci arrive en courant.]_

 **Luna :** Alors, ça a donné quoi ?

 **Lisa :** Laisse-moi deviner, il est également droitier ?

 **Lola :** Ouaip, je vous le confirme ! Il a voulu jouer les durs au début, mais j'ai réussi à le faire parler.

 **Lana :** Comment t'as fait ?

 **Lola (fière) :** J'ai mes méthodes.

* * *

 _[Flashback. Dans un parc de jeux, un des jeunes garçons présents à l'inauguration regarde Lola avec un air terrifié. Celle-ci, arborant un sourire malicieux, est au sommet d'une structure métallique avec dans la main une console de jeux portable, qu'elle menace de lâcher à tout moment pour la laisser s'écraser au sol.]_

 **Lola :** Alors, est-ce que tu as maintenant l'intention de coopérer ?

 **Jeune garçon :** O-oui, promis juré. S'il te plaît, ne lui fais pas de mal !

 **Lola :** Il ne lui arrivera rien si tu réponds à mes quelques questions.

 _[Le jeune garçon hoche nerveusement la tête. Fin du flashback.]_

* * *

 **Lola (levant un sourcil) :** Attends une minute, _[Elle regarde Lisa.]_ comment tu as deviné qu'il était droitier ?

 **Lisa (souriant) :** Eh bien parce que plus notre enquête avançait, plus mes soupçons se tournaient vers le dernier suspect de notre liste. Et maintenant que l'on sait que tous les autres font usage de leur main droite, cela signifie que nous détenons enfin le nom de notre coupable !

 _[Elle montre son carnet à ses frère et sœurs, qui halètent en lisant le nom du dernier suspect.]_

 **Luan :** Tout est clair maintenant, pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt ?

 **Lincoln :** Allons chercher la police !

* * *

 _[Le soir-même, les enfants, accompagnés par le shérif Blubs et son adjoint Durland, arrivent devant l'entrée de la maison du dernier suspect de la liste. Les deux agents tiennent des lampes torches et des matraques. Les enfants affichent des visages confiants.]_

 **Blubs :** J'espère que vous ne vous trompez pas, les enfants, sinon ça va vous coûter cher.

 **Lori :** Ne vous en faites pas, la preuve qu'on a trouvé est littéralement irréfutable !

 **Durland (enthousiaste) :** Je vais enfin pouvoir utiliser ma matraque !

 **Blubs :** T'es prêt mon p'tit gars ? _[Les deux agents commencent à sautiller d'excitation. Lisa fronce les sourcils et racle sa gorge.]_ Pardon. C'est parti !

 **Lincoln :** À trois ! Un, deux... TROIS !

 _[Durland défonce la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied, et tout le monde entre dans la maison.]_

 **Blubs :** Personne ne bouge, descente de police !

 _[Toby Têtedemule, qui lisait un magazine devant son bureau, panique grandement et tombe de sa chaise.]_

 **Toby :** M-mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est une descente de police !?

 _[Durland frappe une lampe avec sa matraque. Lisa s'approche de Toby, en le pointant du doigt d'un air accusateur.]_

 **Lisa :** Toby Têtedemule, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir décapité la statue de cire de Stanford Loud !

 **Lincoln :** Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous !

 **Toby (se relevant, interloqué) :** Nom d'un patate à roulette, je ne comprends rien du tout !

 _[Les enfants se regardent les uns les autres avec des sourires confiants, puis regardent à nouveau Toby.]_

 **Lisa :** Permettez-nous dans ce cas de vous expliquer. Vous espériez qu'en écrivant un éditorial sur la nouvelle attraction du Mystery Shack, vous pourriez sauver votre journal en perte de vitesse.

 **Luan :** Après tout, la concurrence est rude en ce moment, surtout avec Sandra Gimenez qui semble avoir beaucoup plus de succès que vous. Il vous fallait donc un super article pour que vous puissiez remonter la pente.

 **Lincoln :** C'est pourquoi vous placiez tous vos espoirs dans cette inauguration, mais vous n'aviez pas prévu que celle-ci tourne au désastre.

 **Lucy :** Alors vous avez décidé de créer votre propre scoop, en tranchant la tête du Stan de cire d'un coup de hache !

 _[Elle sort un journal du jour, présentant en première page l'affaire.]_

 **Lisa :** Mais c'était du vulgaire travail d'amateur, car tous les indices vous incriminent. À commencer par les traces de pas découvertes sur les lieux du crime !

 _[Lynn attrape la jambe de Toby et la soulève sans prévenir, révélant ainsi un trou dans sa chaussure gauche.]_

 **Lynn :** Tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Une chaussure trouée. C'est marrant, les empreintes qu'on a trouvé ont elles aussi un trou du côté gauche !

 **Lisa :** De plus, de toutes les personnes venues assister à l'inauguration, vous êtes le seul étant gaucher. Il me semblait bien d'ailleurs vous avoir vu tenir votre micro avec votre main gauche !

 **Lana :** En résumé Toby Têtedemule, vous êtes cuit et archi-cuit !

 _[Elle roule le journal en boule, et le jette derrière elle. Toby affiche d'abord un visage anxieux, puis sourit.]_

 **Toby :** Vous avez du battre le record de saut en longueur pour sauter aussi vite vers de fausses conclusions ! A-tcha-tcha ! _[Il se relève en commençant une danse de la victoire.]_ J'ai rien à voir avec votre histoire de statue.

 **Fratrie Loud (surprise) :** HEIN !?

 **Luna :** C'est une blague ou quoi !?

 **Blubs (les mains sur les hanches) :** Dans ce cas, où étiez-vous le soir où ça s'est produit ?

 **Toby (anxieux) :** E-eh bien, hum...

 _[Il se tire le col en regardant ailleurs. Tous les autres lèvent un sourcil.]_

* * *

 _[Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants et les agents de police sont en train de regarder une vidéo provenant de la caméra de surveillance du bureau de Toby. Celle-ci montre Toby, la veille et à l'heure du crime, en train d'ouvrir son placard.]_

 **Toby (vidéo) :** _Enfin nous sommes seuls, silhouette cartonnée de Sandra Gimenez._

 _[Il sort la dite silhouette cartonnée du placard, et commence à l'embrasser fougueusement. Les enfants et les agents de police grimacent de dégoût en voyant ça.]_

 **Lucy :** Je vais avoir besoin d'effacer cette vision d'horreur de mes yeux à l'eau de javel...

 **Blubs :** Y'a la date et l'heure, c'est confirmé. _[Il regarde Toby.]_ Toby, vous êtes innocent. _[Il secoue sa tête de gauche à droite.]_ Pauvre erreur de la nature...

 **Toby (soulagé) :** Hourra !

 **Lisa (consternée) :** N-non, c'est impossible, c'est forcément lui, c'est la seule possibilité ! _[Elle trouve soudainement une idée, et claque des doigts.]_ Je sais, les empreintes ! Vérifiez les empreintes digitales !

 _[À l'aide d'une lumière ultraviolette et d'un petit pinceau, les agents examinent la hache, mais aucune empreinte digitale n'est présente dessus.]_

 **Blubs :** Aucune empreinte digitale.

 **Lisa :** Aucune empreinte !? Mais c... comment ? _[Elle écarquille soudainement les yeux, puis fixe furieusement Toby.]_ Oooh, j'ai compris, vous avez porté des gants pour dissimuler vos traces, avouez-le !

 **Lori :** Arrête Lisa, c'est pas la peine d'insister. _[Elle soupire.]_ Il a déjà prouvé son innocence.

 **Lisa :** Mais... mais...

 **Durland (à Toby) :** J'ai une idée d'article pour votre journal. _[Il mime un gros titre avec ses mains.]_ " _Les enfants de la ville nous font perdre notre temps_ ", hahaha !

 _[Blubs, Toby et lui rient des enfants, qui affichent alors des airs embarrassés. Seul Lisa baisse en silence les yeux de honte.]_

 **Toby :** Les enfants, laissez-moi vous dire que je me ferais tout petit si j'étais à votre place.

 _[Les agents rient de nouveau. En arrière-plan, la vidéo continue de se lire, montrant toujours Toby en train d'embrasser la silhouette cartonnée de Sandra Gimenez.]_

* * *

 _[Plus tard dans la soirée, les enfants sont de retour dans le Mystery Shack. Une des pièces de celui-ci a été aménagée en chambre funéraire par Stan pour qu'ait lieu la cérémonie d'adieu. Lui, Mousse, les enfants et les autres statues de cire sont assis sur des bancs, tandis que Lucy se tient devant un pupitre, face à un cercueil dans lequel la statue de cire sans tête de Stan est allongée. Tout le monde paraît triste, Leni et Mousse ayant même les larmes aux yeux. Lisa fixe tristement le sol.]_

 **Lucy :** Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour faire nos adieux au regretté Stan de cire, dont la fin prématurée nous a tous bouleversé. _[Elle regarde Stan.]_ Oncle Stan, si tu souhaites dire quelques mots...

 _[Stan se lève et s'approche du pupitre. Il ébouriffe tristement les cheveux de Lucy, qui se décale pour le laisser prendre place.]_

 **Stan :** Merci ma chérie. _[Il regarde les autres.]_ Les enfants, Mousse, les statues inanimées... Merci à tous d'être venus. _[Mousse se mouche en sanglotant.]_ Certains peuvent penser qu'il est anormal pour un homme d'aimer sa propre statue de cire.

 **Mousse (se levant) :** Et ils ont tort !

 **Luna (posant une main sur son épaule) :** Du calme Mousse, rassied-toi.

 _[Mousse se rassied. Stan se tourne vers sa statue de cire, avec les larmes aux yeux.]_

 **Stan :** Cher Stan, amuse-toi bien au paradis des statues de cire. Je... _[Il fond en larmes.]_ Je suis désolé, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil !

 _[Il sort de la pièce en courant.]_

 **Mousse (en larmes) :** Attendez-moi !

 _[Il le suit. Les enfants les regardent partir.]_

 **Lucy :** Soupir, il faut toujours que ça se termine comme ça...

 **Lynn (énervée) :** Grr, ça me fiche en rogne de savoir que ces sales flics se sont payés nos têtes, on était pourtant si près du but !

 **Luan :** C'est clair, la prochaine fois que je les croise, je leur ferai subir une farce qu'ils n'oublieront pas de sitôt ! _[Elle plisse les yeux.]_ J'espère ce maudit shérif ne tient pas particulièrement à sa moustache.

 **Luna (inexpressive) :** Tu as conscience qu'ils peuvent t'arrêter si jamais tu leur fais un coup pareil ?

 **Luan :** Tu connais le dicton, sœurette : pas vu, pas pris !

 _[Lincoln remarque alors que Lisa fixe toujours le sol en silence.]_

 **Lincoln (inquiet) :** Hey Lisa, est-ce que ça va ?

 **Lisa :** Einstein aurait-il été heureux d'apprendre qu'on lui attribue à tort l'invention de l'armement nucléaire ? _[Lincoln la regarde avec un air ahuri. Elle soupire.]_ La réponse est non, Lincoln, ça ne va pas. Je souhaitais tellement prouver ma valeur en résolvant cette enquête que je n'ai même pas pris conscience que mes propres convictions m'aveuglaient. Et à cause de moi, nous nous sommes tous ridiculisés en accusant à tort un homme innocent, dont le seul crime commis a été d'embrasser la silhouette cartonnée d'une journaliste célèbre. C'est comme si j'étais la conductrice et vous les passagers, et que j'avais heurté un mur à pleine vitesse.

 **Lincoln :** Hey, l'erreur est humaine, tu le sais bien. Et puis on est allés trop loin, on va pas abandonner maintenant !

 **Lisa :** Mais je n'avais rien laissé au hasard, tout concordait parfaitement ! L'arme, le mobile, les indices... Ça ne pouvait être que Toby Têtedemule, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas lui. _[Elle baisse la tête et place ses mains sur ses yeux.]_ Les policiers avaient raison, j'ai fait perdre du temps à tout le monde...

 **Lincoln (fronçant les sourcils) :** Ne prends pas à cœur ce que ces deux imbéciles t'ont dit, surtout que contrairement à toi, ils ont préféré aller voir un type se mettre une pastèque entière dans la bouche plutôt que de faire cette enquête. _[Il pose une main sur son épaule avec un sourire réconfortant.]_ Nous on croit en toi, et on sait que même si tu n'as pas toutes les réponses maintenant, tu finiras à un moment ou à un autre par élucider ce mystère.

 **Leni :** Lincoln a raison, Lisa. _[Lisa lève les yeux, et est surprise de voir toutes ses sœurs devant elle avec des sourires aux lèvres.]_ Tu te souviens de ce que dit toujours Coin Coin-specteur ? " _Ne jamais avoir peur d'y laisser des plumes_ ". Eh bien, j'ai jamais vraiment compris ce que ça voulait dire, mais je suis sûre que c'est, genre, que tu ne dois pas pas abandonner.

 **Lana :** Ouais, reprends-toi sœurette ! C'est l'occasion parfaite pour prouver à tout le monde que tu es plus douée qu'un canard qui passe à la télé, on sait que tu vas y arriver !

 _[Tous les autres l'encouragent également. Lisa réfléchit quelques secondes, puis affiche un sourire déterminé.]_

 **Lisa :** Vous avez raison, ce n'est certainement pas le moment de baisser les bras. Nous allons retrousser nos manches et classer cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute !

 **Les autres (ravis) :** OUAIS !

 **Lynn :** Ça c'est la Lisa qu'on connaît !

 **Lincoln :** Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, chef ?

 _[Lisa s'approche du Stan de cire, et l'observe en plissant les yeux de réflexion.]_

 **Lisa :** Nous avons potentiellement survolé un élément important sur le corps de la victime, il nous faut l'analyser une nouvelle fois. _[Les autres observent également le corps à la recherche d'un indice. Tout à coup, Lisa voit le trou dans la chaussure gauche de la statue, et lève un sourcil.]_ Tiens, pourquoi y a-t-il un trou ici ?

 **Leni :** Oh, ça ? Toutes les statues de cire ont ça, c'est par là qu'elles sont fixées à leurs socles pour qu'elles tiennent debout.

 _[Lisa réfléchit quelques instants, puis écarquille les yeux de réalisation.]_

 **Lisa :** Par les poils faciaux de Tesla, serait-il possible..?

 _[Elle se retourne et regarde la statue de cire de Lizzie Borden. Elle se rend alors compte que celle-ci ne tient plus de hache. Elle halète fortement, ce qui intriguent les autres.]_

 **Luan :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

 **Lisa :** Oui ! _[Elle se tourne vers eux.]_ Frère et sœurs, je viens de comprendre ce qui s'est vraiment passé ! En réalité, les coupables de ce crime infâme sont-

 **? :** Sont juste derrière vous.

 _[Les enfants écarquillent les yeux, et se retournent lentement. Ils se rendent compte, abasourdis, que les autres statues de cire semblent prendre vie et les fixer d'un air menaçant.]_

 **Lincoln :** Sherlock Holmes ? Shakespeare ? Coolio !?

 **Coolio (à Holmes) :** Ça biche, Holmes ?

 _[Lizzie Borden s'approche de Lincoln et lui arrache la hache des mains, avec un sourire maniaque. Les enfants sont terrifiés.]_

 **Lola :** C'est un cauchemar, un cauchemar !

 **Holmes :** Félicitations, mes petits détectives amateurs. Vous avez déterré la vérité. Nous allons donc vous enterrer, maintenant c'est votre tour !

 _[Il tend sa loupe vers les enfants. Ceux-ci reculent de frayeur.]_

 **Lori :** Lisa, qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

 **Lisa :** J'ai compris que la seule autre explication envisageable pouvant justifier l'absence d'empreinte digitale sur l'arme du crime, c'est que l'assassin n'avait simplement aucune empreinte à déposer. _[Elle fronce les sourcils.]_ Et ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose... _[Elle pointe un doigt accusateur vers les statues de cire.]_ C'est vous les véritables assassins du Stanford de cire !

 **Holmes :** Bravo, Lisa Loud. Tu as découvert notre petit secret. _[Il sort la tête du Stan de cire de sous son manteau. Les enfants halètent. Il se tourne vers les autres statues.]_ Applaudissez, vous tous, applaudissez ironiquement ! _[Les statues se mettent à applaudir avec enthousiasme. Il fronce les sourcils.]_ Non, là c'est trop sincère, ralentissez. _[Les statues applaudissent lentement en affichant des visages inexpressifs. Il sourit.]_ Voilà, ça c'est bien, c'est condescendant.

 **Lincoln :** Mais comment c'est possible ? Vous êtes faits en cire !

 **Leni :** Est-ce que vous êtes... _[Elle sourit.]_ magiques ?

 **Holmes (riant) :** Est-ce qu'on est magiques ? _[Il se tourne vers les autres statues.]_ Elle veut savoir si on est magiques ! _[Il frappe soudainement le cercueil du poing avec un air menaçant. Les enfants font un petit cri de frayeur.]_ Nous sommes _maudits_ !

 **Les autres statues :** _Maudiiits, maudiiits !_

 **Holmes :** Condamnés à prendre vie quand la lune est livide et cireuse ! _[Il regarde dans le vide.]_ C'est votre oncle qui nous a acheté il y a des années lors d'un funeste vide-grenier.

 **Coolio :** Un vide-grenier maudit, fiston !

* * *

 _[Flashback. Plusieurs années auparavant, Stan visite un vide-grenier ayant lieu dans un garage, juste à côté de ce qui semble être un manoir lugubre. Il regarde tout particulièrement une collection de statues de cire avec curiosité. Le vendeur semble étrangement anxieux.]_

 **Vendeur :** J-je dois vous prévenir, ces statues pourraient vous coûter très chères.

 _[Stan regarde le prix marqué sur l'étiquette, et lève un sourcil.]_

 **Stan :** 20$ chacune ? Boh, j'viendrais les prendre quand vous serez pas là.

 **Vendeur :** Quoi ?

 **Stan :** Rien, je disais que je les volerai.

 **Holmes (narrateur) :** _Ainsi, la légende des mystérieuses statues de cire était née. Le jour, nous étions à la merci des humains. [Quelques temps plus tard, les statues sont exposées au Mystery Shack, sous les regards enthousiastes des visiteurs. Certains enfants leur donnent des coups de pied pour s'amuser.] Mais quand votre oncle dormait, la nuit nous appartenait !_

 _[La nuit venue, les statues s'animent et profitent de la maison de Stan. Richard Nixon et Elisabeth II se servent de canettes de soda dans son frigo, puis trinquent ensemble avant de les boire. Coolio essaye de se concentrer pour lire un bouquin, mais Larry King joue avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.]_

 **Coolio (irrité) :** Hey, arrête de faire ça s'te plaît.

 **King (souriant) :** C'est marrant !

 _[Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Stan, Holmes et Edgar Allan Poe s'amusent à prendre en photo Stan pendant qu'il dort. Cependant, en prenant une photo, le flash de l'appareil réveille subitement Stan. Paniqués, les deux statues s'immobilisent. Stan regarde autour de lui, interloqué, puis hausse les épaules avant de se rendormir. Les statues soufflent de soulagement avant de continuer de s'amuser.]_

 **Holmes (narrateur) :** _C'était la belle vie pour nous... Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, votre oncle ferme le musée. [Quelques temps plus tard, en se rendant compte que le musée de cire ne rapporte quasiment plus d'argent, Stan décide de le fermer. Il place alors toutes les statues de cire dans une pièce inutilisée du Mystery Shack, puis les y enferme, sans voir le regard noir que lui lance Holmes. Les années passent, et la porte de la pièce se retrouve dissimulée derrière une couche de papier-peint, la poignée finissant même par tomber au sol. Puis arrive le jour où Mousse, en passant le balai dans le couloir, trouve avec étonnement la poignée. En regardant autour de lui, il finit par apercevoir un trou dans le mur. Curieux, il décide d'y placer la poignée et de la tourner, lui permettant ainsi de découvrir la pièce secrète des statues de cire.] Nous avons attendu dix ans pour prendre notre revanche sur Stan qui nous avait mis à l'écart ! [Le soir de la grande réouverture du musée de cire, Holmes se faufile dans le salon du Mystery Shack, la hache de Lizzie Borden à la main. Il voit alors la silhouette de Stan dans le fauteuil, devant la télé. Furieux, il décide de se placer derrière lui, avant de lui donner un violent coup de hache pour lui trancher la tête.] Mais nous nous sommes trompés de victime._

 _[I_ _l lâche la hache pour prendre la tête et l'observer de plus près, mais à sa grande surprise, il se rend compte qu'il s'agit en réalité de la tête du Stan de cire. Soudain, il entend quelqu'un venir du couloir, et décide de s'enfuir. Fin du flashback.]_

* * *

 _[Holmes fait à présent face au feu de la cheminée. Derrière lui, les enfants le regardent avec des airs terrifiés.]_

 **Lisa :** Attendez un soixantième de minute, êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous avez RÉELLEMENT essayé d'assassiner notre oncle Stanford !?

 **Lynn (à Lincoln) :** Tu avais raison depuis le début Lincoln, les statues de cire sont vraiment flippantes !

 **Holmes :** Assez. _[Il se tourne vers eux.]_ Maintenant que vous connaissez notre secret, vous devez... _[Ses yeux se révulsent.]_ mourir !

 _[Les yeux des autres statues se révulsent également, et toutes s'avancent vers les enfants avec des airs menaçants. Ces derniers reculent de peur jusqu'à être dos à une table sur laquelle un buffet est disposé.]_

 **Lori :** Je t'en prie Lisa, dis-moi que t'as prévu une idée de génie pour nous sortir de ce pétrin !

 **Lisa :** B-bien évidemment que non, je ne pouvais absolument pas prévoir qu'on se retrouve tous dans une situation aussi précaire !

 **Luan :** Lincoln, c'est toi l'Homme qui planifie tout, tu as un plan pas vrai ?

 **Lincoln :** U-un plan ? _[Il regarde derrière lui et voit les différents objets disposés sur la table.]_ Bien sûr que j'ai un plan ! Et mon plan c'est : ON CONTRE-ATTAQUE !

 _[Les enfants attrapent alors différents objets derrière eux, tels que des couverts, des gobelets ou des petits fours, pour les lancer sur les statues de cire, mais cela s'avère assez inefficace. Cependant, Lynn finit par attraper une cafetière et par jeter son contenu au visage de Genghis Khan, ce qui le fait hurler de douleur.]_

 **Genghis Khan :** AAAAH, ÇA BRÛLE, ÇA BRÛLE !

 _[Son visage se met à fondre, à la surprise de tout le monde. Les enfants regardent la cafetière, Lisa écarquillant même les yeux de réalisation.]_

 **Lisa :** Mais c'est bien sûr, la chaleur ! Pour les vaincre, nous devons les faire fondre avec des sources de chaleur !

 _[Lincoln regarde vivement autour de lui, et aperçoit une dizaine de bougies décoratives sur la table. Il les attrape et en donne une à chacune de ses sœurs. Les enfants pointent alors les bougies vers les statues de cire, qui reculent de frayeur. Les enfants s'avancent vers eux avec des regards déterminés.]_

 **Lincoln :** Au premier geste menaçant, on vous fait fondre avec ces bougies !

 **Leni :** Ce sont des bougies décoratives, alors méfiez-vous !

 _[Les statues de cire s'arrêtent de reculer et froncent les sourcils.]_

 **Holmes :** Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez nous battre ?

 **Lynn (faisant tournoyer sa bougie dans ses mains) :** Vous croyez vraiment que VOUS pouvez nous battre ?

 _[Les enfants se mettent alors en position de combat, avec des airs déterminés. Holmes plisse les yeux.]_

 **Holmes :** Qu'il en soit ainsi. _[Il pointe sa loupe vers les enfants.]_ À L'ATTAQUE !

 _[Les deux camps foncent alors l'un vers l'autre avec des cris de guerre. Lana fait face à Lizzie Borden, qui s'apprête à lui donner un coup de hache latérale. Lana esquive le coup de justesse en se baissant. Le coup de hache tranche malencontreusement la tête de Robin des Bois, qui était juste à côté d'eux. Surprise, Borden regarde sa tête tomber au sol avec culpabilité. Lana profite de l'occasion pour se placer derrière elle, et la couper en deux au niveau de la taille avec sa bougie.]_

 **Lana (confiante) :** Haha ! Alors, tu vas faire quoi maintenant, hein ? _[Borden la fixe furieusement, puis se relève en se tenant sur ses deux mains, la hache toujours dans l'une d'elles. Lana écarquille les yeux.]_ Oh oh.

 _[Borden casse sa bougie d'un coup de hache. Lana s'enfuit alors en hurlant, poursuivie de près par la demi-statue de cire. Pendant ce temps, Leni fait face à Shakespeare, qui s'approche d'elle lentement.]_

 **Leni :** Ne m'approche pas !

 _[Avec sa bougie, elle lui tranche les deux bras, qui tombent au sol. Elle s'avance vers la statue, qui s'enfuit alors de frayeur. Cependant, l'un des deux bras bondit vers le cou de Leni et commence à l'étrangler. Prise par surprise, elle se débat tant bien que mal pour s'en débarrasser, essayant même d'écraser les doigts du bras de la statue dans la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Au même moment, Lincoln fait face à Richard Nixon, qui s'avance vers lui. Lincoln tend sa bougie devant lui pour se protéger, mais Nixon le désarme en la repoussant avec son bras, ce qui la fait tomber au loin.]_

 **Nixon :** C'est fini pour toi, le mioche, tu peux plus rien y faire !

 **Lincoln (fronçant les sourcils) :** Si, je peux toujours faire ça !

 _[Il donne un violent coup de pied dans la jambe de Nixon, qui se brise sous l'impact. Nixon, pris pas surprise, perd l'équilibre et tombe en arrière. Pendant ce temps, Lori fait face à Larry King, qui s'approche d'elle d'un air menaçant.]_

 **Lori :** Bien dégagé derrière les oreilles, ça vous va ?

 _[Elle tranche la tête de la statue, qui tombe au sol. Le corps de celle-ci se met alors à s'agiter d'un air paniqué.]_

 **King :** Ma tête, j'ai perdu ma tête !

 _[Au même moment, Lola fait face à Élisabeth II. Toutes deux se fixent furieusement en croisant le fer avec leurs armes respectives, à savoir une bougie décorative pour Lola et un sceptre royal pour Élisabeth II.]_

 **Élisabeth II :** Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule figure de royauté ici !

 **Lola :** Ce sera moi, et voici mon première ordre : QU'ON VOUS COUPE LA TÊTE !

 _[Elle fait alors un petit bond et décapite Élisabeth II avec un violent coup de bougie. La tête de la statue tombe au sol et se met à rouler, sous les yeux de Luan qui est juste à côté et qui fait face à Groucho Marx. Cette dernière se met à sourire.]_

 **Luan :** Comme on dit, _tête_ qui roule n'amasse pas mousse, hahaha ! _[Marx, profitant de cet instant d'inattention pour essayer de la désarmer en prenant sa bougie, se brûle cependant la main au contact de celle-ci. Luan tourne immédiatement la tête vers lui et fronce les sourcils.]_ Hey, ne te précipite pas comme ça, _[Elle sourit.]_ tu risques de te _brûler les doigts_ , haha ! Bon, désolée, mais il faut que je _coupe_ court à cette conversation !

 _[Elle le coupe en deux au niveau de la taille avec sa bougie. Marx semble d'abord épouvanté, mais tandis que son corps se sépare progressivement, il se met à sourire.]_

 **Marx :** J'ai connu des soirées au coin du _feu_ plus sympathiques, là je suis à _moitié_ satisfait !

 _[La moitié supérieure de son corps finit par tomber par terre. Luan s'esclaffe.]_

 **Luan :** Hahahaha, même dans les pires moments, il trouve le mot pour rire ! Ce type est génial !

 _[Pendant ce temps, Lucy et Lisa font face à Edgar Allan Poe et Thomas Edison, qui s'approchent d'elles avec des airs menaçants. Elles se regardent quelques instants, puis hochent la tête. Lucy fonce alors vers Poe et lui plante sa bougie dans sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Poe gémit de douleur et s'agenouille. Lisa profite de l'occasion pour rebondir sur lui et se sert de son élan pour trancher Edison en deux, de haut en bas. Au même moment, Lynn fait face à Genghis Khan, qui vient de la pousser violemment près de la cheminée. En se relevant, elle voit Khan courir vers elle en hurlant, prêt à la pousser dans le feu. Terrifiée, elle reste néanmoins immobile, puis se jette sur le côté au dernier moment. Dans son élan, Khan finit par plonger dans le feu et par fondre intégralement. Tandis qu'un peu de cire fondue lui éclabousse le visage, Lynn se met à rire nerveusement.]_

 **Lynn :** Ha ! Genghis Khan, quand on veut ramoner une cheminée, euh... _[Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis paraît hésitante.]_ Vaut mieux attendre qu'il n'y ait plus de feu dedans.

 **Luan (inexpressive) :** Mouais, pas terrible ta punchline, t'aurais pu mieux faire.

 **Lynn (fronçant les sourcils) :** J'ai failli finir carbonisée y'a même pas dix secondes, tu pourrais te montrer indulgente !

 _[Pendant ce temps, Luna, tenant la tête de Coolio par l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, est entourée par plusieurs statues de cire, en mauvais état dû à leurs précédents affrontements. Elle fait alors tournoyer la tête de Coolio au-dessus de sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un fléau, et frappe tour-à-tour toutes les statues autour d'elle. Coolio gémit de douleur à chaque impact. Une fois les statues repoussées, elle regarde Coolio, qui semble étourdi.]_

 **Coolio :** Tu m'prends la tête là...

 **Luna (d'un air malicieux) :** Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, mon pote. _[Elle aperçoit alors Holmes, s'approchant dangereusement de Lisa par derrière. Elle écarquille les yeux.]_ LISA ATTENTION, DERRIÈRE TOI !

 _[Lisa se retourne vivement, et voit Holmes planter fermement la tête du Stan de cire dans la corne d'une tête de rhinocéros empaillée au mur. Il prend ensuite une épée qui était elle aussi accrochée au mur.]_

 **Holmes :** Ça suffit, il est temps d'en finir avec vous tous !

 _[Il casse la bougie de Lisa d'un coup d'épée. Elle écarquille les yeux de terreur en voyant son arme en mille morceaux. Holmes s'apprête à asséner un coup vertical.]_

 **Lincoln :** Lisa, attrape !

 _[Il lui lance un tisonnier qu'il vient tout juste de chauffer dans le feu de la cheminée. Lisa l'attrape au vol et se protège in extremis du coup d'épée. Elle sourit.]_

 **Lisa :** Merci Lincoln ! _[Elle fixe Holmes avec un air déterminé.]_ Prêt à croiser le fer, Holmes ?

 _[Les deux adversaires commencent alors leur duel. Chacun parvient à parer tous les coups de l'autre, et leurs déplacements leur font traverser toute la maison jusqu'à arriver finalement au grenier. Une fois dans cette pièce, Holmes réussit à désarmer Lisa en faisant tomber son tisonnier au sol, près d'une fenêtre. Elle recule de peur, mais finit par être dos au mur.]_

 **Holmes :** Quand vous ne serez plus en travers de notre chemin, nous serons de nouveau les maîtres de la nuit !

 _[Il lève son épée, prêt à asséner le coup fatal. Lisa ferme les yeux avec appréhension.]_

 **? :** NOOON !

 _[Soudainement, Leni arrive derrière Holmes et le pousse sur le côté pour le faire tomber par terre. Lisa, en ouvrant les yeux, semble abasourdie.]_

 **Lisa :** Leni !?

 **Leni :** Dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on s'enfuit d'ici au plus vite !

 _[Lisa regarde vivement autour d'elle, et aperçoit la fenêtre. Elle la pointe du doigt.]_

 **Lisa :** Par ici !

 **Leni :** Quoi !? Mais-

 **Lisa :** Fais-moi confiance !

 _[Elle prend la main de Leni, et toutes les deux courent vers la fenêtre. Lisa attrape son tisonnier au passage, et elles sortent pour arriver sur le toit du Mystery Shack. Holmes se relève, furieux, et part à leur poursuite.]_

 **Holmes :** Revenez ici, sales morveuses ! _[Lisa et Leni grimpent en haut du toit, et monte sur le panneau du Mystery Shack, Leni étant devant Lisa. Elles avancent prudemment dessus pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Alors qu'elles sont à mi-chemin, Holmes monte lui aussi sur le panneau. Lisa se retourne, fronce les sourcils et pointe son tisonnier vers lui. Ils reprennent ainsi leur duel, jusqu'à ce que Lisa, en voulant esquiver un coup d'épée vertical, perde l'équilibre et lâche son arme, qui tombe sur la lettre "S" du mot "SHACK". Sous l'impact, la lettre géante se décroche du panneau, et elle et le tisonnier chutent alors du toit. Leni retient Lisa pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe elle aussi.]_ Vous croyiez vraiment avoir le dessus ? Je suis l'imbattable Sherlock Holmes ! _[Il sort sa loupe de son manteau.]_ Est-ce que vous avez vu mon incroyable loupe ? Elle est énorme !

 _[Leni prend la main de Lisa, et toutes deux se faufilent derrière le panneau pour passer de l'autre côté du toit. Cependant, quelques tuiles s'effondrent sous leurs pieds, si bien qu'elles glissent toutes les deux. Leni réussit néanmoins se tenir d'une main au bord d'une partie plane du toit, et de l'autre à rattraper in extremis Lisa qui s'apprêtait à tomber. Après être remontées, elles aperçoivent la cheminée et partent se cacher derrière. Essoufflées et terrifiées, elles en profitent pour reprendre leur souffle. Quelques instants plus tard, elles jettent un coup d'œil furtif en direction du panneau.]_

 **Leni (murmurant) :** Tu crois qu'il est encore là ?

 **Lisa (murmurant) :** Je l'ignore... Essayons de faire le moins de bruit pos-

 _[Elle est interrompu par Holmes, qui se trouvait derrière elle et qui lui donne un violent coup de pied dans le dos, ce qui la fait tomber sur Leni. En se retournant et en le voyant, elles reculent toutes les deux de peur jusqu'à atteindre le bord de la partie plane du toit. Holmes s'approche d'eux et lève son épée au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à asséner le coup fatal.]_

 **Holmes :** Vos dernières paroles ?

 _[Tandis que Leni tremble de peur en serrant Lisa dans ses bras, cette dernière jette un coup d'œil rapide vers l'horizon, puis sourit.]_

 **Lisa :** J'espère que vous avez pensé à mettre de l'écran total.

 **Holmes (déconcerté) :** De l'écran tot- _[Il remarque alors que ses mains se mettent à fondre.]_ Quoi !? _[Il regarde l'horizon, et constate que le soleil est en train de se lever.]_ Oh non !

 **Lisa (se relevant) :** Vous nous avez laissé vous attirer à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous avez fait de mieux !

 **Holmes :** Je me suis fait lamentablement berner par une rase-motte à lunettes, nooooon ! _[Tout son corps se met progressivement à fondre.]_ Miséricorde et déconfiture, c'est un fiasco complet, _je dégouline de hooooonte..._

 **Lisa (se dépoussiérant les mains, fière) :** Affaire classée.

 _[Cependant, la poussière soulevée lui fait faire un éternuement aigu. Holmes, presque totalement fondu, se tourne vers elle.]_

 **Holmes :** Hahahaha, tu éternues comme un chaton ! Le policier avait raison, tu es adorable ! _[Son corps s'étant désormais liquéfié, il finit par tomber du toit.]_ _Adoraaaaaable..._

 _[Il se change totalement en flaque en s'écrasant au sol. Leni et Lisa se penchent pour regarder la flaque.]_

 **Leni (anxieuse) :** Il est vraiment mort ?

 **Lisa (les sourcils froncés) :** Je l'espère en tout cas. _[Elle se tourne vers Leni, en arborant un visage neutre.]_ Au fait, je tenais à sincèrement à t'exprimer ma reconnaissance pour m'avoir secouru dans le grenier. Sans toi, j'aurais indubitablement succombé à une mort certaine par sectionnement vertical. _[Leni la regarde avec un air ahuri.]_ En d'autres termes, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie tout à l'heure.

 **Leni (souriant) :** Quoi, ça ? Mais enfin c'est normal, je suis ta grande sœur et je dois te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. En plus, je pense que ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier.

 **Lisa (levant un sourcil) :** Que veux-tu dire ?

 **Leni :** Eh bien, non seulement tu as voulu me remonter le moral en t'occupant de cette affaire pour moi, mais en plus tu as réussi à découvrir qui était derrière tout ça comme tu l'avais promis. C'était super attentionnée de ta part, donc merci beaucoup p'tite sœur !

 _[Elle prend Lisa dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Cela prend cette dernière par surprise, et elle essaye alors de redresser ses lunettes.]_

 **Lisa :** D-d'habitude, je suis imperméable aux émotions du genre humain, mais... _[Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis hausse les épaules.]_ Oh, et puis zut.

 _[Elle la serre également dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres.]_

* * *

 _[Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce où ont eu lieu les funérailles, toutes les statues de cire ont finalement été vaincues. Les enfants sont en train de ramasser les morceaux des statues, pour ensuite les passer à Lucy qui les jette au feu de la cheminée. La tête de Shakespeare est posée à côté d'elle.]_

 **Shakespeare (d'un air dramatique) :** _Du plus profond de la nuit, l'homme de cire vient à la vie, et dans le brasier il s'évanouit._

 **Lucy (prenant la tête dans ses mains) :** Vous faites souvent des rimes ?

 **Shakespeare (hésitant) :** Euuuh... _[Il arbore un sourire anxieux.]_ S-souvent oui, j'adore ça ! Est-ce que tu aimerais que je continue ?

 **Lucy :** Ça dépend, vous sauriez reproduire le style d'Edgar Allan Poe ? J'aime beaucoup ses écrits, mais malheureusement je l'ai déjà jeté au feu.

 **Shakespeare :** E-eh bien, c'est-à-dire qu'il a un style bien particulier, je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de faire la même chose.

 **Lucy :** Soupir... _[Elle hausse les épaules.]_ Bon, tant pis.

 **Shakespeare (écarquillant les yeux) :** NON, ATT-

 _[Elle le jette soudainement au feu, et il se met à hurler de douleur en fondant. Lisa et Leni arrivent dans la pièce. Les autres courent vers elles avec de grands sourires aux lèvres.]_

 **Lincoln (jubilant) :** Lisa, on a gagné ! On a vaincu les statues de cire maléfiques !

 **Lola :** Et on est enfin parvenus à résoudre le mystère, grâce à toi !

 **Luna :** Ouais, tu as assuré frangine !

 _[Tous se réunissent autour d'elle pour la féliciter. Lisa semble légèrement embarrassée.]_

 **Lisa :** Je vous remercie pour toutes ces louanges, mais la vérité est que je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans votre aide à tous.

 **Lori (avec un faux air arrogant) :** Mmh, c'est pas complètement faux. _[Elle sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.]_ Mais ça n'empêche qu'on est tous très fiers de toi.

 **Lana :** J'ai hâte de voir la tête que vont faire les deux policiers quand on va leur annoncer qu'on a élucidé l'affaire !

 **Luan :** Ça va sûrement ressembler à quelque chose comme ça !

 _[Elle fait une imitation grotesque des deux policiers surpris, ce qui fait rire les autres. Stan arrive alors dans la pièce, et écarquille les yeux devant le bazar qui s'y trouve.]_

 **Stan :** Par les croquettes du grand grizzli, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans !?

 **Leni :** C'est tes statues de cire, elles sont devenues hyper méchantes !

 **Lynn :** Alors on s'en est occupés et on les a envoyé aux oubliettes !

 **Lincoln :** J'ai cassé la jambe de Richard Nixon avec un coup de pied !

 **Luna :** J'ai transformé Coolio en une arme trop stylée !

 **Lucy :** Et j'ai transpercé le cœur d'Edgar Allan Poe.

 _[Tous les enfants décrivent avec enthousiasme leur combat contre les statues de cire. Stan les fixe quelques secondes, puis se met à rire.]_

 **Stan :** Hahahaha, les enfants ont une de ces imaginations !

 **Lana :** Mais c'est vrai ! On te le jure sur la tête de Lola !

 **Lola (outrée) :** Hey !

 **Lisa (souriant) :** Et la bonne nouvelle, [ _Elle montre la tête du Stan de cire.]_ c'est qu'on a retrouvé ceci !

 _[Elle lance la tête à Stan, qui l'attrape et la regarde. Il jubile.]_

 **Stan :** Ma tête, hahaha ! Ooh tu m'as manqué toi ! _[Il regarde les enfants avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.]_ Super boulot les enfants ! Allez, une petite grattouille affectueuse sur la tête à chacun d'entre vous !

 **Lola :** Quoi !? _[Elle se met en position défensive en fronçant les sourcils.]_ Oh non, n'y pense même pas !

 **Stan :** Dans ce cas, je vais commencer par toi !

 _[Lola tente de s'enfuir en criant, mais il la rattrape et lui fait la grattouille affectueuse. Cependant, bien qu'elle se débatte pour s'en libérer, elle rit avec lui. En voyant cette scène, les autres rient de bon cœur. Soudain, ils s'arrêtent tous en entendant une sirène de police. Une voiture de police s'arrête devant la fenêtre du salon, avec Blubs au volant et Durland à côté de lui. Ils arborent tous les deux un sourire confiant et moqueur.]_

 **Blubs :** L'affaire est résolue les p'tits ? _[Il leur montre un grand gobelet à café.]_ J'suis tellement certain que vous allez me dire "non" que je vais siroter une longue et délicieuse gorgée de café !

 _[Il commence à boire son café lentement. Lisa arbore un sourire malicieux.]_

 **Lisa :** Eh bien détrompez-vous messieurs, _[Elle leur montre la tête du Stan de cire.]_ car la réponse est "oui" !

 _[Blubs, abasourdi, recrache son café au visage de Durland, qui hurle de douleur tant il est chaud. Celui-ci recrache le café au visage de Blubs, qui hurle à son tour. Il recrache de nouveau son café au visage de Durland, qui hurle encore une fois. Ils continuent ainsi plusieurs fois avant de prendre le volant et de partir à toute allure. Toute la famille Loud rient d'eux, Stan les pointant même du doigt.]_

 **Stan :** Hahaha, ça leur servira de leçon !

 _[Après qu'ils aient tous fini de rire, Lisa regarde Lori.]_

 **Lisa :** Au fait Lori, vous êtes certains d'avoir bien éliminé toutes les statues ?

 **Lori :** Ne t'en fais pas, elles ont toutes été jetées au feu. J'en suis sûre à 99% !

 _[Lisa lève un sourcil quelques instants, puis hausse les épaules en souriant.]_

 **Lisa :** Très bien, ça me convient.

 _[Cependant, personne ne remarque, derrière la bouche d'aération de la pièce, la tête de Larry King en train de les espionner, un sourire menaçant aux lèvres.]_

 **King :** Hahahaha... Hein ? _[Il remarque un côté de lui un rat en train de le fixer.]_ Quoi, t'as un problème ? Tu veux ma photo ? _[Le rat lui arrache soudainement l'oreille et s'enfuit. Il fronce les sourcils.]_ Hey, rends-moi mon oreille ! _[Il commence à faire des petits bonds pour le poursuivre dans les conduits d'aération.]_ C'est ma tête qui te revient pas ? Désolé mon vieux, mais j'ai plus que ça en magasin ! REVIENS ICI !

* * *

 **Et voilà, le troisième chapitre est officiellement achevé ! YES ! _[Il lance des confettis un peu partout.]_**

 **Le prochain sera très sympa aussi, puisqu'il introduira un personnage très important de Gravity Falls, j'ai nommé le mystérieux Gidéon ! D'ailleurs, certains se sont demandés quelle sœur Loud allait justement être la protagoniste du chapitre, alors voici un petit indice pour vous :**

 _ **Tout comme Gidéon, elle a l'habitude d'être sur le devant de la scène.**_

 **Voilà, j'en dis pas plus et vous quitte là-dessus. Passez une bonne journée où que vous soyez, et à la prochaine les amis ! Merci, tcha-**

 **"Pas si vite, mon gaillard !"**

 **Hein ? Qui c'est qui vient de-**

 **"C'est moi ! Quentin Tamarre, président de l'A.L.F. (l'Association des Lecteurs de Fanfictions) et représentant de tous les lecteurs suivant ta fanfic ! Et autant te dire que nous ne sommes pas satisfaits du tout !"**

 **Quoi !? Attends, comment tu fais pour intervenir dans mon mot de la fin ?**

 **"Là n'est pas la question ! Je suis ici pour te dire que nous n'apprécions pas beaucoup ton retard injustifié quant à la rédaction de ce chapitre, et qu'on demande réparation !"**

 **Réparation ? Mais de quoi tu-**

 **"J'AI PAS TERMINÉ ! Saches que tu as perdu une partie de notre confiance, et que si tu veux la retrouver, tu vas devoir donner de ta personne !"**

 **Mais... J'ai juste quelques jours de retard, on va pas en faire tout un drame ! Après tout, y'a eu la rentrée, et-**

 **"PEU IMPORTE ! Soit tu acceptes notre demande, soit nous considérerons cette fanfic comme morte et nous irons lire ailleurs !"**

 **C'est une blague !? _[Il soupire.]_ Bon, d'accord, vous voulez quoi ?**

 **"Combien de minutes dure l'épisode de Gravity Falls sur lequel sera basé le prochain chapitre ?"**

 **Hein ? Euh... 21 minutes et des poussières je crois.**

 **"Parfait ! Ça te laisse donc 21 jours pour publier le chapitre 4."**

 **...Attends, quoi ?**

 **"Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu as 21 jours, pas un de plus. Même si je trouve personnellement que c'est déjà beaucoup."**

 **Beaucoup !? C'est même pas la moitié du temps que je mets habituellement pour rédiger un chapitre !**

 **"Ça n'est pas mon problème. Tu sais à présent ce qu'on te réclame, alors c'est à toi de choisir. Tâche de ne pas nous décevoir, à plus !"**

 **Hey, attends !**

 **...**

 **Bon, eh bien, voilà qui était... inattendu.**

 **Mais vous savez quoi ? Je vais le faire. Ouais, je vais respecter son délai et me donner à fond pour vous rédiger un super chapitre en trois semaines ! Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le 31 octobre au soir pour la publication du chapitre 4 des Loud à Gravity Falls ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien, et bonne journée tout le monde ! Merci, tchao !**

* * *

 _[Quelques jours plus tard, Lori et Leni sont dans le salon du Mystery Shack. Lori est en train de lire un magazine dans le fauteuil, tandis que Leni compare deux robes devant le miroir avec un air songeur.]_

 **Leni :** Mmh... Hey Lori, laquelle me va le mieux à ton avis ? La vert citron ou la mordorée ?

 _[La tête de Larry King, qui passait près d'une bouche d'aération juste à côté du miroir, s'arrête pour regarder.]_

 **King :** La mordorée. Bon, moi il faut que j'y retourne, j'ai une oreille à récupérer.

 _[Il retourne dans le conduit d'aération. Leni, qui continuait de fixer son reflet dans le miroir, sourit.]_

 **Leni :** Cool, merci Lori !

 _[Elle sort de la pièce en chantonnant. Lori lève alors les yeux de son magazine et regarde autour d'elle avec un air interloqué.]_

 **Lori :** Euh... de rien ?

* * *

LO HVW WRXMRXUV GDQV OHV FRQGXLWV.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dans les griffes du Devin

**Les Loud à Gravity Falls**

 **Chapitre 4 : Dans les griffes du Devin**

 _ **Heeeey, s** **alut tout le monde, ici Nolanno.**_

 _ **Désolé si je murmure ainsi, mais j'essaie juste de ne pas me faire repérer par cet enquiquineur de Quentin Tamarre.**_

 _ **Oui, je sais ce que vous vous apprêtez à me dire : je n'ai pas réussi mon défi des 21 jours pour ce chapitre. Mais j'ai une excuse parfaitement valide ! Voyez-vous, un gros débile dont j'ignore l'identité m'a assommé la veille d'Halloween, puis m'a expédié par colis au Mozambique. La routine quoi. J'ai pu rentré il y a quelque jours, mais je me suis rendu compte que mon chapitre a été en grande partie effacé pendant que j'étais pas là ! J'ignore si c'est la même personne qui a fait ça, mais ça n'empêche que j'ai dû tout réécrire aussi vite que possible.**_

 _ **...Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites : que je suis très mauvais pour inventer des excuses. Mais c'est la vérité, je vous jure !**_

 _ **D'ailleurs, j'ai lu vos dernières reviews, et bien que chacune d'elles m'ait fait énormément plaisir, j'en ai trouvé certaines... curieuses. Je veux dire, certains d'entre vous parlent de "SMG4" et autre "plagiat de Luigi de mes deux". Euh... Rassurez-moi, il ne s'est rien passé pendant que mon absence, pas vrai ? Vous me le diriez sinon, hein ?**_

 ** _Oups, je vois Tamarre qui se rapproche dangereusement d'ici... Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4, il faut que je file me cacher dans mon placard. N'oubliez pas : ni Bienvenue chez les Loud, ni Gravity Falls ne m'appartiennent. Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

 _[À l'extérieur du Mystery Shack, Stan est en train de terminer une visite guidée pour un groupe de touristes.]_

 **Stan (d'un air mystérieux) :** Ce soir, nous terminerons par un incroyable tour de magie : Le sac des mystères _! [Il leur tend un grand sac en toile avec un point d'interrogation dessus. Les visiteurs, intrigués, lâche un petit "oooh".]_ Mettez votre argent là-dedans, et il va mystérieusement disparaître !

 _[Les visiteurs s'empressent de mettre leur argent dans le sac avec enthousiasme.]_

 **Visiteur 1 :** Wow, c'est formidable !

 **Visiteur 2 :** Ça valait le détour, je regrette pas d'être venu !

 _[Ils s'en vont, satisfaits de la visite, tandis que Stan arbore un sourire malicieux.]_

 **Stan :** Héhé, pigeons.

* * *

 _[Pendant ce temps, les enfants et Mousse sont devant la télévision, en train de regarder la bande-annonce d'un film mettant en scène un tigre dans une clinique vétérinaire.]_

 **Annonceur :** _L'explosion avait gravement blessé le tigre. Mais nous l'avons guéri... [Un bras humain, greffé au corps du tigre, apparaît.] avec un poing !_

 _[Le titre du film, "Le Poing du Tigre", apparaît à l'écran.]_

 **Lynn et Lana (surexcitées) :** POING DU TIGRE ! POING DU TIGRE !

 _[Le bras humain donne un coup de poing au visage du tigre sans raison apparente. Soudainement, l'écran change.]_

 **Annonceur :** _"Le Poing du Tigre" revient après une page de publicité !_

 **Lynn et Lana (déçues) :** Oooooh...

 _[Une publicité commence. Celle-ci montre des colombes prenant leur envol.]_

 **Mousse :** Hey regardez, c'est la pub dont je vous ai parlé !

 **Lola :** Celle avec le panda qui s'énerve quand quelqu'un refuse de manger son fromage ?

 **Mousse :** Non, l'autre. Regarde !

 _[La publicité continue en montrant des plans de montagnes, avec une lumière vive en arrière-plan.]_

 **Annonceur :** _Vous sentez que vous êtes au bout du rouleau ?_

 _[Un homme en larmes, assis sur un lit, apparaît à l'écran.]_

 **Homme :** _Bouhouhou, oui !_

 **Annonceur** : _Alors vous devez rencontrer... Gidéon !_

 _[L'écran montre alors une silhouette noire avec un point d'interrogation au milieu et le nom "Gidéon" en-dessous.]_

 **Lori (levant un sourcil) :** Gidéon ?

 **Lincoln :** Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?

 **Annonceur :** _C'est un médium !_

 **Lucy (un grand sourire aux lèvres) :** Un médium !?

 **Annonceur :** _Ne perdez pas votre temps avec de pseudo-spécialistes du mystère !_

 _[Les toilettes extérieures du Mystery Shack apparaissent à l'écran, et Stan en sort avec un air grognon. La vidéo est ralentie, et le mot "FRAUDE" apparaît en rouge en-dessous de la tête de Stan.]_

 **Luna (fronçant les sourcils) :** Hey, pas cool mec !

 **Annonceur :** _Jetez un œil sur l'avenir dès ce soir sous le chapiteau télépathique de Gidéon !_

 _[L'écran montre une grande tente bleu, avec au sommet un panneau en forme d'étoile avec un œil au milieu. Puis un long texte défile très rapidement à l'écran, tandis qu'une voix-off en lit quelques lignes.]_

 **Voix-off :** ... _Consultezvotremédecinimmédiatement. Carla,jet'aitoujoursaimémaisjen'aijamaisosételedire..._

 _[Les enfants paraissent intrigués par la publicité qu'ils viennent de voir, sauf Lucy qui semble tout excitée.]_

 **Lucy :** j'en reviens pas, un vrai medium professionnel, ici, à Gravity Falls !

 **Lincoln :** Je sais pas trop, c'est peut-être juste un charlatan.

 **Lisa :** Correction : C'EST un charlatan. Personne ne peut réellement communiquer avec un soi-disant monde des défunts. _[Lucy lui lance un regard noir. Lisa lève les yeux au ciel.]_ D'accord, PRESQUE personne.

 **Lana :** Charlatan ou pas, il n'empêche que je suis drôlement curieuse d'aller sous cette tente !

 _[Stan arrive dans le salon, avec un air irrité.]_

 **Stan :** Ben ne soit pas trop curieuse ! _[Il accroche sa veste au porte-manteau.]_ Depuis que ce mutant de Gidéon est en ville, je n'ai que des ennuis !

* * *

 _[Flashback. Stan est dans un parking, en train de chercher une place pour garer sa voiture. Il finit par en voir une, et sourit. Mais au moment où il s'apprête à faire sa manœuvre pour se garer, un camion avec marqué "Gidéon" se gare à cette place, tandis qu'une foule de personnes se regroupent autour pour acclamer Gidéon. En voyant cela, Stan plisse les yeux de colère.]_

 **Stan :** Gidéon !

 _[Fin du flashback.]_

* * *

 **Luna :** Il aurait donc deviné où tu allais te garer pour te prendre ta place ? _[Elle regarde les autres.]_ Ça voudrait dire qu'il est vraiment médium ?

 **Lincoln :** Eh bien, on a qu'à aller voir par nous-même !

 **Stan :** Jamais, je vous interdis de participer à cette mascarade ! _[Il défait son nœud papillon et le range dans la poste de sa veste. Il fixe les enfants et Mousse avec un air autoritaire.]_ Toute personne vivant sous mon toit à l'interdiction d'aller sous le toit de Gidéon !

 _[Il sort de la pièce en grognant. Leni, avec un sourcil levé, regarde les autres.]_

 **Leni :** Les tentes ont des toits ?

 **Lucy :** Techniquement non. _[Elle regarde Lori en arborant un sourire malicieux.]_ Dooonc...

 **Lori :** D'accord, d'accord, on va aller voir son spectacle.

 **Lucy (ravie) :** YES !

 **Luan :** Tout ce mystère autour de ce medium est intriguant, je vous _la corde_ ! _[Elle leur montre une corde en s'esclaffant.]_ Hahaha, pigé ?

 **Lynn (exaspérée) :** Luan, s'il te plaît, arrête avec les calembours visuels !

 **Luan :** Okay, okay. Il paraît clair que ce genre d'humour... _[Elle met des fausses lunettes.]_ n'est pas bien _vu_ ici, hahaha !

 _[Les autres grognent d'exaspération, sauf Mousse qui ricane. Au même moment, la publicité se termine à la télé.]_

 **Annonceur :** _Alors venez vite les amis ! Gidéon... **vous attend !**_

* * *

 _[Le soir-même, les enfants, accompagnés de Mousse qui a pris un taco avec lui, se rendent à la Tente de la Télépathie. En arrivant devant l'entrée de la tente, un homme assez bedonnant, portant un chapeau de paille et une chemise hawaïenne, leur tend un sac en toile avec dessus une étoile ayant un œil en son centre.]_

 **Homme :** Entrez Mesdames & Messieurs ! Mettez votre argent dans le sac psychique de Gidéon ! Seulement 10$ !

 _[Après avoir payé et être entrés, ils s'aperçoivent que beaucoup de spectateurs sont déjà présents, assis sur des bancs en face d'une estrade. Seul un piano en bord de scène est visible, le reste étant dissimulé derrière un rideau bleu. Une fois assis, ils observent autour d'eux, intrigués.]_

 **Luna :** C'est trop bizarre, on dirait une copie étrange du Mystery Shack !

 **Lori :** Ouais, la déco est différente, mais l'ambiance est pratiquement la même. _[Elle regarde les spectateurs autour d'elle.]_ Même si les visiteurs ont l'air bien plus enthousiastes ici !

 **Lana :** Et vous avez vu ? Ils ont même leur propre Mousse !

 _[Elle pointe du doigt un homme à tout faire, ressemblant fortement à Mousse. Ce dernier le fixe avec méfiance, en prenant une bouchée de son taco. Soudain, les lumières s'abaissent et une musique orchestrale peut être entendu en fond sonore.]_

 **Lucy (tout excitée) :** Ça commence, ça commence !

 **Lincoln :** Voyons à quoi ce "monstre" ressemble.

 _[Un projecteur éclaire le rideau de la scène, laissant paraître une ombre de plus en plus imposante.]_

 **Lynn (écarquillant les yeux) :** La vache, c'est un véritable géant !

 _[Le rideau se lève, révélant en réalité un jeune garçon de petite taille. Celui-ci porte un costume bleu ciel avec une cape blanche, et possède une imposante coupe de cheveux Pompadour blanche.]_

 **Gidéon :** Bonjour l'Amérique, mon nom est "Petit Gidéon" !

 _[Il clappe deux fois des mains, et des colombes s'envolent de ses cheveux, sous les acclamations du public. Les enfants et Mousse paraissent très surpris.]_

 **Lynn :** ...Ou pas ?

 **Lucy :** Quoi attends, c'est LUI Gidéon ?

 **Luna** **(un sourcil levé)** : Le fameux ennemi juré de notre oncle ?

 **Lola :** Mais il est... _[Elle arbore un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que ses pupilles se dilatent.]_ adorable !

 **Gidéon :** Mesdames Messieurs, c'est une grande joie que vous soyez tous ici ce soir, une grande joie ! _[Il affiche un air sérieux.]_ J'ai eu une révélation. Je prédis que bientôt, vous allez tous dire... "aww" !

 _[Il se retourne, puis regarde de nouveau le public avec un air adorable.]_

 **Spectateurs (sous le charme) :** Aww...

 **Leni (haletant) :** Il a vu juste !

 **Lincoln :** Ben en même temps, il vient de faire une bouille adorable, normal que tout le monde réagisse comme ça.

 **Lucy (indignée) :** Mais... c'est pas un médium ! _[Les autres la regardent.]_ Un vrai médium pratique le spiritisme, apporte des réponses à des questions insolubles, est entouré de mystères... il ne fait pas un numéro de cabaret pour épater un public ! _[Elle croise les bras.]_ Il va faire quoi maintenant, se mettre à chanter ?

 **Gidéon :** Vas-y Papa !

 _[L'homme qui encaissait les visiteurs à l'entrée de la tente monte sur scène, et commence à jouer un air entraînant au piano.]_

 **Lucy (dépitée) :** Non, il n'oserait pas...

 _[Gidéon retire sa cape et la jette dans le public. Une jeune femme l'attrape en jubilant, mais d'autres femmes se jettent sur elle et commencent à se battre pour la récupérer. Gidéon se met alors à chanter, en faisant une petite danse.]_

 **Gidéon** **(chantant) :** _Oh, moi je vois c'que personne ne voit_

 _Il n'y a pas de truc, c'est un don, chuis né comme ça_

 _Ho ho ! Moi je vois dans le futur comme je vous vois_

 _Vous le verriez aussi si vous étiez comme je suis !_

 _[Il glousse. En tenant sa cravate, il s'approche du public.]_

 **Gidéon :** Allez, tout le monde se lève ! J'ai dit tout le monde debout !

 _[Il lève sa main, et l'ensemble du public se lève instantanément. Lucy et Lisa semblent surprises.]_

 **Lucy :** Attendez, pourquoi je viens de me lever !?

 **Luan (souriant) :** Y'a pas à dire, il a un don pour captiver l'attention de son public !

 _[Sous les applaudissements rythmés du public, Gidéon continue sa chanson, en s'adressant à différents spectateurs.]_

 **Gidéon (chantant) :** _Votre fils n'appelle pas souvent, nan..._

 _[Une vieille dame, accompagnée par quelques chats, paraît énervée.]_

 **Vieille dame :** C'est mes chats qui hériteront de tout mon argent !

 **Gidéon (chantant) :** _Vous êtes déjà venu avant..._

 _[Blubs, tenant plusieurs produits dérivés à l'effigie de Gidéon, jubile.]_

 **Blubs :** Oooh, je l'adore, il est extra !

 **Lisa** **(levant les yeux au ciel) :** Tu parles, Charles.

 _[Gidéon s'approche de Leni.]_

 **Gidéon (chantant) :** _Moi, c'est dans les pensées que je lis_

 _Je parie que vous vous appelez Leni !_

 **Leni (haletant) :** Comment il a deviné !?

 _[Gidéon remonte sur scène pour faire face à l'ensemble du public.]_

 **Gidéon (chantant) :** _Oui, c'est bien iciii_

 _La Tente de la Télépathie_

 _Je vous remercie d'être là_

 _Applaudissez-moiiiii !_

 _[Un panneau lumineux apparaît au-dessus de lui, avec marqué "GIDÉON" en grosses lettres azures, et des flammes bleues sont projetées sur les côtés de la scène. Le public l'acclame, tandis qu'il reprend progressivement son souffle.]_

 **Gidéon :** Mais quel... bonheur... _[Il sort une bouteille d'eau de sa chemise et boit quelques gorgées.]_ Merci à tous, merci mon cher public ! C'est toi le miracle !

 _[Les enfants et Mousse l'applaudissent également, certains avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres. Seules Lucy et Lisa n'applaudissent pas.]_

 **Luan :** Wooohooo, bravissimo !

* * *

 _[Quelques minutes plus tard, les spectateurs sortent de la tente, ravis du spectacle auquel ils viennent d'assister. Les enfants et Mousse discutent avec enthousiasme.]_

 **Mousse :** C'était vraiment super, il faudra qu'on y retourne à l'occasion !

 **Lincoln :** C'est clair ! _[Il regarde Lucy.]_ Alors t'en as pensé quoi, Lucy ?

 **Lucy (les sourcils froncés) :** J'en pense que dans le domaine de l'imposture, ce Gidéon surpasse de loin Oncle Stan. Pas étonnant que ce dernier soit jaloux !

 **Lynn :** Wow, t'es dure. Il a pas arrêté de deviner des trucs sur tout le monde !

 **Lisa :** Nan, je suis d'accord avec Lucy. Il n'a pas de pouvoirs surnaturels, juste une excellente faculté d'observation.

 **Leni :** Ah oui, vraiment ? _[Elle met les mains sur ses hanches.]_ Alors s'il n'a pas de pouvoir, comment a-t-il fait pour deviner mon prénom, hein ?

 **Lisa (inexpressive) :** Oh je sais pas, il l'a peut-être simplement _lu_.

 _[Elle pointe alors du doigt un badge accroché à la robe de Leni, avec son nom dessus.]_

 **Lana (levant un sourcil) :** Pourquoi t'as mis ce badge ?

 **Leni :** Bah, pour qu'on ait pas à me demander mon prénom ! _[Après quelques instants, elle écarquille les yeux de réalisation.]_ Oh.

 **Lucy :** Alors, vous voyez ?

 **Luna :** Bon d'accord, il a peut-être pas vraiment de pouvoir. _[Elle sourit.]_ Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il a le swing dans la peau !

 **Lola :** Ouais ! Vous avez vu ses petits pas de danse ? C'était adorable !

 **Lori :** Carrément ! C'était littéralement la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais vu !

 **Mousse :** Et sa coiffure, ça faisait genre, wooosh !

 **Lisa (amusée) :** À ce que je vois, il en faut vraiment peu pour vous impressionner. _[Elle regarde Luan.]_ En particulier toi, Luan. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que ta fréquence d'applaudissements était bien plus élevée que n'importe lequel d'entre nous !

 **Luan :** Que veux-tu, je l'ai trouvé bluffant ! Il avait une telle aisance sur scène et tellement de charisme, c'était clairement lui qui menait la _danse_ dans la salle ! Pigé ?

 _[Elle se met à rire, suivie par ses frère et sœurs ainsi que Mousse. Même Lucy finit par lâcher un petit rire. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarque Gidéon, caché derrière l'entrée de la tente, en train de les observer attentivement.]_

* * *

 _[Le lendemain, tous les enfants sauf Luan et Lola dans le salon, occupés à diverses activités. Luan et Lola entrent dans la pièce, Lola arborant un sourire fier et Luan ayant le visage recouvert de sequins.]_

 **Luan :** Regardez ça, j'ai récemment été mordue par une _boule de disco_ radioactive ! Compris ?

 _[Elle s'esclaffe, tandis que les autres affichent des airs inquiets.]_

 **Lincoln :** Euh... C'est pas permanent j'espère ?

 **Luan :** Héhé, t'en fais pas, ça peut s'enlever. _[Après quelques instants, elle s'arrête de sourire et regarde Lola avec anxiété.]_ Ça peut s'enlever, hein Lola ?

 **Lola :** Bien sûr ! C'était même écrit sur la boîte : " _adhésion légère_ ". Regarde !

 _[Elle tire sur un des sequins pour l'enlever, mais celui-ci tire sur la peau de Luan en se retirant.]_

 **Luan :** AÏE !

 **Lola (avec un sourire gêné) :** Oups, euh... ça colle mieux que je l'imaginais.

 **Lori (d'un ton sévère) :** Lola, je sais que tu es ravie d'avoir un nouveau kit de maquillage, mais tu risques d'en être privée si tu continues de te servir des membres de ta famille pour faire tes essais chelous !

 **Lola (soupirant) :** Je suis qu'un pauvre petit être incompris...

 _[Soudain, quelqu'un sonne à la porte.]_

 **Stan (depuis une autre pièce de la maison) :** _Quelqu'un peut aller ouvrir ?_

 **Luan :** J'y vais !

 _[Tout en retirant un à un chaque sequin et en lâchant un petit "Aïe !" pour chacun d'eux, elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvre, révélant ainsi Gidéon avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.]_

 **Gidéon :** Hey, comment ça va ?

 **Luan (souriant) :** Oh hey, si ce n'est pas Monsieur Gidéon en personne !

 **Gidéon :** Héhé, tu n'es pas obligée de dire "Monsieur", tu sais. Tu t'appelles Luan, c'est bien ça ?

 **Luan (ébahie) :** Oui, en effet ! Ça alors, tu lis donc vraiment dans les pensées ?

 **Gidéon (d'un air timide) :** Pour être franc, j'ai simplement entendu ta famille dire ton nom quand vous partiez. _[Il rougit légèrement.]_ Je sais que nous n'avons pas été présentés, mais depuis la représentation d'hier, j'ai ton rire dans la tête, et je ne peux pas l'oublier.

 **Luan :** Tu veux dire celui-là ?

 _[Elle se met à s'esclaffer. Le sourire de Gidéon s'élargit.]_

 **Gidéon :** Oh, quelle merveille ! Quand je t'ai vu dans le public, je me suis dis en moi-même "Voilà enfin ton âme sœur !", quelqu'un qui apprécie le... _[Il prend une pose séduisante.]_ côté festif de l'existence.

 **Luan :** C'est tout à fait moi ! D'ailleurs, tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire qu'en soirée, ma bonne humeur se _reflète_ sur les autres !

 _[Elle pose alors plusieurs sequins sur le col de Gidéon, puis se met à rire. Ce dernier semble aux anges.]_

 **Gidéon :** Un enchantement. Un véritable enchantement !

 **Stan (depuis la maison) :** _C'est qui à la porte ?_

 _[Gidéon semble soudainement anxieux, mais Luan lui fait un clin d'œil et se retourne.]_

 **Luan :** C'est un inspecteur des impôts Oncle Stan ! Il demande à te parler !

 **Stan (paniqué) :** _QUOI !? Ils sont revenus ! Lisa, ouvre le bunker, je dois me planquer rapidement !_

 _[Un vacarme se fait entendre dans la maison. Luan et Gidéon se mettent à rire.]_

 **Gidéon :** Hahaha ! Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie ta discrétion. Ce Stan n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier ! _[Il fronce les sourcils.]_ Comment un citron aussi acide, _[Il sourit en regardant Luan.]_ peut-il être en contact avec une pêche aussi douce ?

 **Luan (rougissant) :** Oooh Gidéon, tu vas me faire prendre le _melon_ , hahaha !

 **Gidéon :** Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un petit tour, histoire de papoter ? _[Il se penche vers elle et se met à murmurer.]_ Tu voudrais voir ma garde-robe ? J'ai quelques tenues qui t'iraient à merveille !

 **Luan (haletant) :** Oui, j'adorerais !

* * *

 _[Quelques temps après, Luan et Gidéon sont dans la maison de ce dernier. Il lui montre sa garde-robe, qui s'avère être gigantesque avec des centaines de tenues différentes. Luan écarquille les yeux d'admiration.]_

 **Gidéon :** Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? _[Il la regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres.]_ Parce que moi, oui.

 **Luan :** Woaaah... _[Elle le regarde.]_ Tu as dis quelque chose ?

 **Gidéon :** Non, rien.

* * *

 _[Plus tard, Gidéon la raccompagne au Mystery Shack. Elle arrive dans le salon, où ses frère et sœurs sont occupés à diverses activités.]_

 **Luan :** Salut les gars !

 **Lori :** Hey, où est-ce que tu étais, pa, ssée...

 _[La volume de sa voix diminue et ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant Luan : celle-ci est légèrement maquillée, a une nouvelle coiffure et porte une tenue plus chic. Ses frère et sœurs la fixent avec admiration.]_

 **Luna :** Wow frangine, tu respires la classe aujourd'hui !

 **Lola :** Tu es tellement élégante comme ça, c'est incroyable !

 **Leni :** OMG, où as-tu trouvé une robe aussi ravissante ?

 **Luan :** C'est mon nouvel ami Gidéon qui m'a pouponné. C'est un drôle de numéro celui-là, héhé !

 _[Tandis que ses sœurs continuent d'admirer son nouveau look quelques instants, Lincoln lève un sourcil.]_

 **Lincoln :** Gidéon ?

 **Luan :** Oui, on est devenus amis tout à l'heure, quand il était venu sonner à la porte.

 **Lisa (levant un sourcil) :** C'était pas un inspecteur des impôts qui était venu ? _[Luan hausse les épaules avec un sourire coupable. Lisa grommelle, puis sort un talkie-walkie.]_ Oncle Stan, tu peux sortir du bunker, c'était une fausse alerte.

 **Lola (à Luan, les bras croisés) :** Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait te relooker toi ? J'veux dire, c'est littéralement moi la princesse, ici, c'est donc moi qu'il devrait pouponner !

 **Lana :** Mouais. Personnellement, je pense pas que je me laisserai relooker par quelqu'un qui a beaucoup plus de cheveux que de tête.

 **Lola :** Oh je t'en prie, comme si toi tu t'intéressais à ce genre de trucs. Toi et Mousse passez votre temps à faire des trucs dégoûtants et complètement stupides !

 **Lana (indignée) :** C'est pas vrai !

 _[Mousse arrive alors dans le salon, tout excité.]_

 **Mousse :** Hey Lana, si on faisait éclater ces saucisses au micro-ondes une par une ?

 **Lana (jubilant) :** Oh ouais, génial !

 _[Ils courent tous les deux vers la cuisine. On peut entendre tour-à-tour le micro-ondes être allumé, une saucisse exploser et Lana et Mousse s'esclaffer. Les autres se regardent les uns les autres avec des airs inexpressifs.]_

* * *

 _[Le lendemain, Luan et Gidéon sont assis sur le toit d'un bâtiment appartenant à la famille de Gidéon. Ils discutent avec enthousiasme.]_

 **Luan :** ...Et pour leur remonter le moral et nous excuser, on a transformé notre maison en hôtel luxueux pour qu'ils puissent s'y relaxer, pendant que nous passions quelques jours chez notre Tante Ruth !

 **Gidéon :** Hahaha, toi et tes frère et sœurs avez l'air d'être des sacrés boute-en-trains ! C'est vraiment dommage d'ailleurs que ta sœur Lucy n'ait pas apprécié mon spectacle, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait s'entendre.

 **Luan :** T'en fais pas, ça lui passera. Une fois qu'elle aura écrit deux-trois poèmes lugubres pour se changer les idées et passer à autre chose, héhé. _[Elle regarde les bâtiments autour d'eux en sifflant.]_ Alors tout ça appartient à ton entreprise familiale ? C'est vraiment impressionnant, vous devez être pleins aux as !

 **Gidéon :** On est pas les plus riches de la ville, mais on est pas à plaindre, c'est sûr.

 **Luan :** J'arrive à peine à voir les bâtiments au fond ! _[Elle lui lance un regard complice.]_ Mais on peut voir encore mieux...

 _[Ils sortent tous les deux des petites jumelles.]_

 **Luan et Gidéon :** Grâce à nos paires de jumelles !

 _[Ils se regardent l'un l'autre au travers des jumelles, puis rient. Ils regardent ensuite les bâtiments devant eux.]_

 **Gidéon :** Luan, quand je suis ici et que je regarde en bas tous ces braves gens, _[Il affiche subitement un air menaçant.]_ **Je me sens comme un roi qui survole son royaume..**. _[Il arbore de nouveau un sourire naturel et lui donne un coup de coude.]_ C'est un peu comme si tu étais ma reine.

 **Luan :** Oooh, tout d'un coup tu deviens trop gentil avec moi, arrête !

 **Gidéon :** Je ne peux pas arrêter. _[Il pose sa main sur son cœur.]_ Je parle avec mon cœur.

 **Luan (légèrement gênée) :** Hum, non, tu parles avec ta _bouche_ là, héhé. T'as compris ?

 **Gidéon :** Luan, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un ! On est si... proches !

 _[Il caresse les cheveux de Luan d'un air étrange. Celle-ci, embarrassée, repousse sa main.]_

 **Luan :** É-écoute, Gidéon, je... _[Il caresse de nouveau ses cheveux, et elle repousse encore une fois sa main.]_ Je t'aime beaucoup, mais c'est mieux qu'on reste amis, d'accord ?

 **Gidéon :** Laisse-moi au moins une chance ! Luan, veux-tu bien me faire l'honneur d'accepter un rendez-vous avec moi ?

 **Luan :** Pour aller s'amuser ?

 **Gidéon :** Non.

 **Luan :** Pour aller faire un tour ?

 **Gidéon :** Non plus !

 **Luan (suant) :** Euh... Pour aller faire des courses ?

 **Gidéon :** Non, pour être ensemble, tous les deux, gentiment. Je le jure sur ma cravate porte-bonheur.

 _[Il lui montre alors la cravate autour de son cou. Celle-ci à la particularité d'avoir un étrange joyau vert en son centre. Luan se frotte l'arrière du cou.]_

 **Luan :** Huuuuum... _[Gidéon lui fait les yeux doux. Elle soupire légèrement, et sourit.]_ Bon, d'accord, je veux bien.

 **Gidéon (jubilant) :** Luan Loud, tu viens de faire de moi le garçon le plus heureux du monde !

 _[Il la prend dans ses bras. Après quelques instants, Luan fronce les sourcils.]_

 **Luan :** Je rêve ou tu es en train de renifler mes cheveux !?

* * *

 _[Plus tard, tous les enfants sont devant la télé dans le salon du Mystery Shack, en train de s'affronter à un jeu vidéo nommé "Mega Fight Siblings". Ils discutent en même temps du rendez-vous de Luan.]_

 **Luan :** C'est pas un vrai rendez-vous, c'est juste que, vous voyez, j'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine. Donc je me suis dit que je pouvais lui laisser une chance !

 **Lincoln :** Luan, les garçons ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. Il est tombé amoureux de toi, c'est évident !

 **Lisa :** Lincoln a raison. _[Elle sort une calculatrice.]_ D'après les informations que tu nous as fourni et les données statistiques obtenues lors d'études scientifiques sur le sujet, les chances qu'il n'ait pas ce qu'on appelle le "béguin" pour toi sont inférieurs à 0,004%.

 **Lola (les sourcils froncés) :** Ça va, on a compris ! Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ?

 **Lana (d'un ton moqueur) :** J'en connais une qui est jalooouuuse !

 **Lola (outrée) :** Pardon !? Je ne suis pas jalouse de Luan, n'importe quoi ! Je pense juste qu'il serait étonnant qu'une personnalité comme Gidéon ait flashé sur quelqu'un qui passe son temps à sortir des blagues lourdingues !

 **Lynn :** Bah ! N'écoute pas cette râleuse, Luan. Beaucoup de garçons adorent ton humour !

 **Luan :** Arrêtez les gars, je vois pas pourquoi il m'aimerait. Après tout, sur l'échelle de la séduction, je ne suis qu'au niveau _medium_ , hahaha ! Compris ? _[Les autres grognent d'exaspération, tout particulièrement Lola. Soudain, quelqu'un sonne à la porte.]_ Oh, ça doit être lui justement !

 _[Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, puis l'ouvre. Elle tombe alors nez-à-nez avec un cheval blanc, chevauché par Gidéon qui porte un grand chapeau de cow-boy. Sursautant de frayeur, elle tombe par terre. Gidéon lui tend la main avec un air séducteur.]_

 **Gidéon :** Une soirée d'enchantement nous attend, ma très chère.

 **Luan (avec un sourire nerveux) :** Trop bien...

 _[Elle prend sa main et monte sur le cheval. Lola les regarde partir depuis la porte d'entrée, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.]_

 **Lola :** Moi, jalouse ? Pouah ! D'abord il la relooke complètement, et maintenant il vient la chercher à dos de cheval ! Non mais quel ringard ! _[Après quelques instants, elle baisse les yeux et se met à marmonner.]_ C'est pas juste, c'est moi qui ait toujours rêvé d'un prince charmant...

* * *

 _[Le soir-même, Luan et Gidéon sont à la meilleure table d'un restaurant très chic. Tous les clients autour d'eux les regardent discrètement, et discutent avec enthousiasme entre eux. Le cheval est également présent, en train de boire dans une fontaine à l'intérieur du restaurant.]_

 **Luan :** Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous aient permis d'entrer avec le cheval !

 **Gidéon (fier) :** D'une manière générale, _[Il met les pieds sur la table.]_ les gens ont du mal à me refuser quoi que ce soit.

 **Luan :** Oui, même _l'étalon_ sur la table, héhé, hé...

 _[Elle se frotte le bras en regardant ailleurs, d'un air gêné. Un serveur s'approche de leur table et regarde Gidéon en souriant.]_

 **Serveur :** Aaah, Monsieur Gidéon, les pieds sur la table. Une excelleeente idée !

 **Gidéon (fronçant les sourcils) :** Jean-Luc, ne me regardez pas dans les yeux, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

 **Serveur (intimidé) :** Mais oui, a-absolument...

 _[Il s'en va en écartant les yeux. Luan semble ne pas savoir comment réagir.]_

 **Luan :** Hum... C-c'est la première fois que je vois autant de fourchettes. _[Elle regarde le contenu de son verre.]_ Et de l'eau avec des bulles ? Dit donc, c'est vraiment _l'éclate_ ici, haha !

 **Gidéon :** Oh, _[Il fait un mouvement de sourcils.]_ tu aimes coincer la bulle !

 _[Luan s'apprête à répondre, mais affiche finalement un air perdu.]_

 **Luan :** Okay, je vais être franche, j'ai pas compris ton jeu de mots.

* * *

 _[Pendant ce temps, les enfants, Mousse et Wendy sont occupés à diverses activités dans la boutique du Mystery Shack. Mousse lit notamment un magazine avec Luan et Gidéon en première page. Stan entre soudainement dans la pièce avec un air irrité.]_

 **Stan :** Hey, je peux savoir ce que Luan fait dans le journal aux côtés de ce pickpocket de Gidéon ?

 _[Il montre un journal avec en première page un article ayant pour titre "La petite copine du Petit Gidéon ?". La photo accompagnant l'article montre Gidéon et Luan marchant dans la rue, et se tenant par la main. Luan semble surprise d'être prise en photo, tandis que Gidéon affiche un air ravi. En voyant ce journal, les frère et sœurs Loud se regardent avec des airs anxieux, tandis que Wendy continue de fixer son portable avec un sourire aux lèvres.]_

 **Wendy :** Eh oui, c'est la grande nouvelle, tout le monde parle de leur rendez-vous de ce soir. Gidéon et Luan !

 **Stan (furieux) :** QUOI !? _[Il écrase son journal dans ses mains.]_ Cette espèce d'escroc a donné rendez-vous à ma petite nièce !?

 **Mousse (songeur) :** Je me demande quel nom on va trouver pour le couple de l'année. Luadéon ? Gidéluan ? _[Il claque des doigts en souriant.]_ Lugianéon !

 **Lincoln (lui donnant un coup de coude et murmurant) :** Mousse, arrête !

 _[Stan jette le journal par terre, prend sa veste accroché au porte-manteau et commence à la mettre.]_

 **Luna (anxieuse) :** Oncle Stan, je sais que tu es en colère, mais tu ne crois pas que tu surréagis un petit peu ? Ils traînent ensemble, c'est tout !

 **Stan (s'approchant de la porte d'entrée) :** Et cela s'arrête ce soir ! Je vais tout de suite chez ce goujat pour lui mettre les points sur les i, parce que moi, faut pas me prendre pour une andouille !

 _[Il claque la porte, faisant sursauter de frayeur les frère et sœurs Loud. Mousse regarde les autres avec un sourire complice.]_

 **Mousse :** Les copains, ça aurait été drôle qu'en fait il rentre dans un placard, et qu'il ressorte au bout de deux secondes pour aller vers la vraie porte ! _[Les autres le fixent avec des airs ahuris. Mousse s'approche de la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir, puis regarde de nouveau les autres avec un air sérieux.]_ Mais non. C'est la vraie porte.

 _[Quelques secondes passent, puis les frère et sœurs se regardent les uns les autres avec des airs inquiets.]_

 **Lola :** Hey. _[Les autres la regardent. Elle se frotte l'arrière du cou.]_ Non pas que je me soucie de Luan et de Gidéon, mais... vous croyez qu'on devrait faire quelque chose par rapport à Oncle Stan ?

 **Lisa (soupirant) :** Têtu comme il est, je doute que notre oncle puisse revenir sur sa décision. Il faudrait être un sacré bon orateur pour réussir à le convaincre.

* * *

 _[Quelques minutes plus tard, Stan arrive précipitamment en voiture devant la maison de Gidéon. Il s'approche de la porte d'entrée avec un air furieux, et la frappe frénétiquement.]_

 **Stan :** Gidéon, ouvre cette porte ! _[Il jette un œil dans le judas optique de la porte.]_ Ouvre tout de suite ! _[Il remarque alors un panneau accroché à la porte sur lequel est marqué "Veuillez respecter le jardin". Il fronce les sourcils, attrape le panneau et le jette par terre.]_ Non, je ne respecterai rien !

 _[La porte s'ouvre soudainement, révélant ainsi le père de Gidéon. Celui-ci fixe Stan quelques instants avec les sourcils froncés, puis sourit.]_

 **Père de Gidéon :** Tiens, Stanford Loud, mais quelle joie !

 **Stan (l'écartant pour regarder dans la maison) :** Hors de mon chemin Bud, c'est Gidéon que je cherche !

 **Bud (haussant les épaules, inexpressif) :** Eh bien, je n'ai pas vu le p'tit dans le secteur. _[Il sourit de nouveau.]_ Mais puisque vous êtes là, vous accepteriez bien de venir boire un café !

 _[Il place son bras autour des épaules de Stan, et le pousse à l'intérieur de la maison avant de refermer la porte.]_

 **Stan (désemparé) :** M-mais je suis ven-

 **Bud (le regardant en faisant un mouvement de sourcils) :** Je l'ai fait venir exprès de Colombie !

 **Stan (souriant) :** Wooow. _[Il affiche un air nostalgique.]_ J'y ai fait de la prison dans le temps ! _[Il regarde le salon autour de lui et siffle, impressionné.]_ Ça c'est de la maison ! _[Il écarquille les yeux en voyant un tableau représentant un clown triste accroché au mur, et s'en approche.]_ Oh, ça ! Ça c'est magnifique !

 _[Bud ramène deux tasses de café et les pose sur la table basse. Il s'installe dans un fauteuil, tandis que Stan s'assoit sur un canapé.]_

 **Bud :** J'ai entendu dire qu'une de vos nièces et mon Gidéon étaient depuis peu sur la même longueur d'onde si je puis dire, haha !

 **Stan :** Euh... oui. _[Il fronce les sourcils.]_ Et je m'y oppose !

 _[Il regarde un coussin à côté de lui, et le pousse hors du canapé. Bud continue de sourire.]_

 **Bud :** Non non non ! Moi j'y vois une fantastique opportunité de faire des affaires ! _[Il mime l'horizon des mains.]_ Le Mystery Shack et la Tente de la Télépathie ! _[Tous les deux se lèvent et se dirigent vers le bureau de Bud.]_ Nous nous faisons une concurrence acharnée depuis beaucoup trop... _[En passant devant la porte de la chambre de Gidéon, il remarque une photo de Stan accrochée à une cible et sur laquelle plusieurs fléchettes sont plantés. Il sourit nerveusement.]_ Oups, laissez-moi enlever ça... _[Il la retire précipitamment et la cache, avant de reprendre sa marche.]_ ...depuis beaucoup trop longtemps ! Nos compétences respectives s'épauleraient mutuellement, augmentant ainsi nos... _[Il regarde Stan en faisant un mouvement de sourcils.]_ profits, voyez-vous ?

 _[En entendant ça, Stan arbore un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, tandis qu'un bruit de caisse enregistreuse se fait entendre. Il remarque alors qu'il vient d'enclencher par erreur le mécanisme d'une véritable caisse enregistreuse qui était posée sur une commode, et remet la caisse en place. Il regarde ensuite Bud.]_

 **Stan (ravi) :** Je vois très bien, continuez !

* * *

 _[Pendant ce temps, Gidéon et Luan continue leur rendez-vous.]_

 **Gidéon :** ...Alors je lui ai dit "Signe-le toi-même ton autographe, ma cocotte !", hahaha ! T'as compris ?

 **Luan (fixant son assiette d'un air gêné) :** O-oui évidemment, très drôle, héhé...

 _[Dans son assiette se trouve un homard vivant, la fixant dans les yeux. Elle essaye d'approcher sa fourchette, mais le homard menace de la pincer à tout moment.]_

 **Gidéon (enthousiaste) :** Luan, le rendez-vous de ce soir s'est parfaitement déroulé. Et le rendez-vous de demain le surpassera certainement sur tous les plans !

 **Luan (écarquillant les yeux) :** Quoi !? _[Elle fronce les sourcils.]_ Attends attends, tu as dis juste UN rendez-vous, et c'était celui-là ! Il n'a jamais été question d'en avoir d'autres !

 _[Gidéon, ne semblant pas y faire attention, lève la tête et fait semblant d'être étonné.]_

 **Gidéon :** Tiens, mais quelle surpriiise ! Un perroquet arc-en-ciel à crête rouge d'Amérique du Sud !

 _[Un gigantesque perroquet se pose sur le bras de Gidéon.]_

 **Luan (légèrement effrayée) :** AAAH !

 _[Elle recule sur son siège, en prenant le homard dans ses bras. Gidéon se penche vers l'oreille du perroquet.]_

 **Gidéon (murmurant) :** Allez mon beau. Deux, trois, quatre !

 **Perroquet :** LUAN ! VEUX-TU ! ACCOMPAGNER ! GIDÉON ! ÀÀÀÀÀ ! LA SOIRÉE DANSANTE ! CEEE ! JEUBI ! _[Gidéon le secoue.]_ JEUDI !

 _[Il régurgite une lettre rose contenant l'invitation, puis prend son envol. Luan paraît écœurée. Tous les autres personnes du restaurant la regarde, avec des sourires aux lèvres.]_

 **Une femme :** Oooh, ce que c'est adorable !

 **Un cuisinier :** Gidéon a une petite amie !

 **Gidéon (à Luan) :** Ils attendent ta réponse. _[Il lui tend la lettre.]_ Alors, tu viendras avec moi ?

 **Luan (embarrassée) :** Hum... écoute Gidéon. Il faut que je te dise que-

 **Un homme :** J'ai hâte d'entendre sa réponse !

 **Un autre homme :** Moi aussi !

 **Une vieille dame :** Si elle lui dit non, j'en mourrais de tristesse...

 **Un médecin :** Et je pourrais attester que ça s'est vraiment produit !

 _[Tout le monde attend la réponse de Luan avec impatience. Celle-ci, désemparée, déglutit.]_

* * *

 _[Plus tard, dans le salon du Mystery Shack, tous les enfants sauf Luan sont occupés à diverses activités. Luan entre dans la pièce, avec le homard dans les mains. Elle paraît contrariée.]_

 **Leni :** Hey Luan ! Alors, ça s'est passé comment ?

 **Luan :** Je sais pas trop... _[Elle met le homard dans un aquarium.]_ En tout cas, j'ai un homard maintenant.

 _[Lana court vers l'aquarium et le regarde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.]_

 **Lana :** Trop coooool ! Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

 **Luan :** J'en sais rien. _[Elle baisse tristement les yeux.]_ Pour l'instant, je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à lui trouver un nom marrant...

 **Lori :** J'imagine que ça s'est pas très bien passé alors... _[Luan hoche la tête. Après quelques instant, Lori sourit.]_ Enfin au moins, toutes ces histoires de rendez-vous sont terminées. _[Luan ne répond pas, et continue de fixer le homard. Les autres lèvent un sourcil.]_ ...Luan, c'est terminé, hein ? _[Luan se mord la lèvre. Lori fronce les sourcils.]_ Luan ? _[Elle ne répond toujours pas.]_ Luan !

 _[Luan se retourne subitement, et agite frénétiquement ses bras en l'air.]_

 **Luan :** IL M'A DEMANDÉ UN AUTRE RENDEZ-VOUS ET J'AI PAS SU COMMENT LUI DIRE NON, D'ACCORD ?

 **Luna (soupirant) :** Oh, Luan...

 **Luan :** J'étais censée faire quoi !? Tout le monde dans la salle nous regardait, ça m'a mis la pression ! Y'avait même une mamie qui menaçait de faire un arrêt cardiaque si je refusais !

 **Lynn :** Et alors ? C'étaient pas leurs affaires ! Tu aurais dû lui dire que tu n'en avais pas envie, un point c'est tout ! Tu n'as pas à te forcer pour faire plaisir à qui que ce soit !

 **Luan :** Ce n'est pas si facile, les gars ! _[Elle se frotte l'arrière du cou.]_ Je l'aime bien Gidéon, je le considère comme un ami. Je veux pas lui faire de la peine !

 **Lucy :** Ah oui ? Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

 **Luan (réfléchissant) :** Il faut que j'arrive à ramener la situation à la normale. Qu'on soit juste amis... _[Après quelques instants, elle trouve une idée.]_ Et si je lui faisais passer le message de façon subliminale ? Ça avait marché la fois où l'on avait convaincu Papa de se débarrasser de Vanzilla, ça vaut peut-être la peine de tenter le coup ici aussi !

* * *

 _[Le lendemain soir, Luan et Gidéon font une balade en pirogue sur un lac, avec McCroquette jouant le rôle du gondolier.]_

 **McCroquette (chantant) :** _Voooguons sous la lune, voooguons sous la lune, lalala..._

 **Luan (avec un sourire suspect) :** Héhé, j'me disais que si on va danser après, ça marquera la fin de notre rendez-vous, c'est ça ?

 **Gidéon (lui prenant les mains) :** Et tu ne veux surtout pas que cette soirée s'achève, ma douce ?

 **Luan (retirant précipitamment ses mains)** : NON ! E-enfin, je veux dire, oui bien sûr, je veux dire que c'est sympa d'avoir un bon copain, camarade, _[Elle lui fait un clin d'œil.]_ compère, _[Elle lui donne un petit coup de coude complice.]_ pote, hum... _[Elle prend un air songeur.]_ Y'a quoi comme autre synonyme ?

 **McCroquette :** Copain ?

 **Luan :** Nan, déjà dit. _[Elle claque des doigts.]_ Je sais, ami !

 **Gidéon :** Et que penses-tu de... _[Il prend un air charmeur.]_ ami de cœur ?

 **Luan (inquiète) :** H-hein ?

 _[Soudain, des feux d'artifice sont lancés depuis quelque part dans la forêt à côté d'eux, faisant apparaître "LUAN" entouré d'un cœur dans le ciel. McCroquette admire le spectacle, tandis que Luan semble horrifiée.]_

 **McCroquette :** Alors là, tu peux pas lui dire non !

* * *

 _[Le lendemain, Luan fait les cent pas dans le salon du Mystery Shack avec un air affolée. Ses frère et sœurs, inquiets, s'approchent d'elle.]_

 **Luan (à elle-même) :** Il est si mignon ! Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Mais ça va lui briser le cœur ! Aaaah, je suis fichue !

 **Lola :** Luan, est-ce que tout va bien ?

 **Luan (se retournant vivement) :** Est-ce que tout va bien ? EST-CE QUE TOUT VA BIEN !? _[Les autres sursautent de frayeur en l'entendant crier.]_ NON, RIEN NE VA, C'EST LA CATASTROPHE LA PLUS TOTALE !

 **Lincoln :** Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Luan :** Il s'est passé que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "tarte à la crème", je me suis retrouvée propulsée de la zone amicale vers la zone romantique ! C'était comme d'horribles sables mouvants ! _[Elle attrape le col de Lincoln et le fixe avec un air paranoïaque.]_ DES SABLES MOUVANTS JOUFFLUS QUI SENTENT LA CRÈME POUR PEAU DE BÉBÉ ET LA LAQUE POUR CHEVEUX !

 **Lisa (inquiète) :** Luan, je t'en prie, reprend-toi !

 _[Elle lâche Lincoln, s'agenouille et commence à hyperventiler.]_

 **Luan :** Je me sortirai jamais de cette situation, je suis piégé, j-j'étouffe !

 **Luna (posant une main sur son épaule) :** Calmos, sœurette. Allez, inspire, puis expire. Dooouuucement. _[Luan s'exécute et finit par reprendre une respiration normale. Ses frère et sœurs arborent des sourires réconfortants.]_ Lààà, tu vois ? Tout va bien se passer.

 **Leni :** Oui, tout va finir par s'arranger, tu vas voir. C'est pas comme si tu te préparais à épouser Gidéon !

 _[Soudain, Stan, portant un t-shirt avec marqué "Team Gidéon", arrive dans le salon avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.]_

 **Stan :** Grande nouvelle Luan, tu vas épouser Gidéon !

 **Fratrie Loud (choquée) :** QUOI !?

 **Stan :** Ça fait partie de l'accord que j'ai passé avec Bud Gleeful, il y a beaucoup d'argent en jeu dans cette histoire !

 **Lori :** Oncle Stan, elle n'a que 14 ans ! Et lui seulement 12 !

 **Lincoln :** Oui ! _[Après quelques instants, il écarquille les yeux.]_ Attends quoi, il est plus vieux que moi !?

 **Lori :** Pas maintenant Lincoln. _[Elle regarde Stan.]_ Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes, ils peuvent pas se marier !

 **Stan :** Exact, et c'est pourquoi vous irez le faire dans le Kansas, là où il n'y a aucun minimum d'âge légal pour ça. _[Il montre son t-shirt.]_ En plus, grâce à tout ça, j'ai eu un t-shirt gratuit ! _[Après quelques instants à regarder son ventre, il perd son sourire.]_ Wow, c'que j'ai grossi. _[Luan, qui était jusqu'alors bouche bée, se met soudainement à hurler et à foncer à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre.]_ Le corps change, chérie ! _[Il regarde dans le vide.]_ Le corps change.

 **Lynn (les sourcils froncés) :** Oncle Stan, stop, ne dis pas un mot de plus, par pitié.

 _[Les enfants se regardent entre eux avec des airs inquiets.]_

 **Lori :** Bon... Luna, Leni et moi, on monte la voir. _[Elle regarde Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lincoln et Lynn.]_ Vous, restez en bas, on revient tout de suite.

 **Lincoln :** Non attends, laisse-moi m'en occuper ! _[Lori lève un sourcil.]_ Je sais que cette demande peut paraître bizarre, mais Luan est venue me réconforter la dernière fois que j'allais pas bien, et j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille ! S'il te plaît !

 _[Lori réfléchit quelques instants, puis regardent Luna et Leni qui hochent la tête. Elle soupire.]_

 **Lori :** D'accord, tu peux y aller.

 _[Lincoln arbore un sourire reconnaissant, monte à l'étage et entre dans leur chambre.]_

 **Lincoln :** Luan ? Est-ce que tu es là ? _[Il voit alors Luan, sur son lit, en larmes.]_ Oh non...

 **Luan :** Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux voir personne...

 **Lincoln (s'asseyant sur le lit) :** Luan, tu peux pas continuer comme ça, tu dois le lui dire.

 **Luan (s'arrêtant de pleurer) :** Mais je n'y arrive pas Lincoln, je n'y arrive tout simplement pas ! À chaque fois que je m'apprête à le faire, il se passe quelque chose qui m'en empêche, ou quelqu'un dit quelque chose qui me met encore plus la pression. E-et puis au-delà de tout ça, j'ai surtout peur de le blesser. _[Elle a de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.]_ Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent pas être simples ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de moi ? J-je voulais mettre les choses au clair dès le début, mais à chaque fois il me fait ses petits yeux de chiot battu, et je me dis que ça va le briser et qu'on ne sera plus amis. Et maintenant, grâce à notre merveilleux Oncle Stan, j'apprends que je vais devoir me marier avec lui ! J-j-je sais plus quoi faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin...

 _[Elle se remet à sangloter. Après quelques instants, Lincoln fronce les sourcils.]_

 **Lincoln :** Bon, ça suffit comme ça, cette histoire est allée beaucoup trop loin. Si tu te sens pas prête à rompre avec lui, je vais le faire.

 **Luan (relevant la tête) :** C'est vrai ? _[Il hoche la tête en souriant.]_ Mais comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

 **Lincoln :** Eh bien, on m'appelle pas l'Homme qui avait tout planifié pour rien, pas vrai ?

 _[Luan s'essuie les yeux avec sa main, affiche un sourire sincère et prend Lincoln dans ses bras.]_

 **Luan :** Oooh merci merci merci Lincoln, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

 **Lincoln :** Je te demande juste de ne pas en parler aux autres, d'accord ? Je ne pense pas qu'elles approuveraient cette décision.

 **Luan (hochant la tête) :** Promis !

 _[Ils se font un dernier câlin, et Lincoln sort de la chambre. Il remarque alors la caméra.]_

 **Lincoln (aux spectateurs) :** Je sais ce que vous pensez. "Lincoln, c'est une très mauvaise idée, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis". Mais que voulez-vous, ça me fend toujours le cœur de voir une de mes sœurs pleurer comme ça, alors il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose pour les aider. _[Il sourit.]_ Et puis, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal, pas vrai ? Après tout, Gidéon est un grand garçon, il saura certainement faire la part des choses.

* * *

 _[Le soir-même, Lincoln se rend dans un restaurant chic appelé "Le Club". En entrant, il aperçoit Gidéon à une table, en train de lire le menu. Lincoln s'approche de lui et racle sa gorge. Gidéon baisse son menu et sourit.]_

 **Gidéon :** Oooh, Lincoln Loud, comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air en forme dis-moi !

 **Lincoln (se grattant l'arrière du cou) :** M-merci, hum... _[Il soupire.]_ Bon, écoute Gidéon, il faut qu'on parle. Luan ne viendra pas ce soir parce que, euh, parce que... _[Il ferme les yeux et parle précipitamment.]_ Parce qu'elle n'a plus envie de te voir parce que tu la mets mal à l'aise et qu'elle veut rompre avec toi !

 _[Lincoln reprend son souffle. Gidéon continue de sourire, bien que son œil commence à tiquer.]_

 **Gidéon :** Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que... _[Son sourire se crispe.]_ Tu t'interposes entre nous ?

 **Lincoln (cherchant ses mots) :** I-il faut pas que tu le prennes comme ça, tu sais. _[Il affiche un air inquiet.]_ Tu vas pas faire une crise de nerf ou quelque chose du genre, hein ?

 _[Gidéon lui lance un regard noir, puis sourit de nouveau naturellement.]_

 **Gidéon :** Bien sûr que non, ça arrive ces choses là, haha. _[Il hausse les épaules.]_ C'est la vie, c'est tout.

 **Lincoln (soulagé) :** Oh cool, tant mieux alors. Bon allez, on ne se laisse pas abattre hein !

 _[Lincoln sort du restaurant, sans remarquer le sourire menaçant qu'arbore Gidéon.]_

 **Gidéon :** En effet mon ami, on ne se laisse pas abattre...

 _[À l'extérieur du restaurant, Luan attend anxieusement Lincoln en faisant les cent pas. Lorsque celui-ci sort, elle court vers lui.]_

 **Luan :** Il ne s'est pas mis en colère, ça a été ? Il t'a menacé, frappé ? _[Elle halète.]_ Il a essayé de lire dans tes pensées avec ses pouvoirs psychiques ?

 **Lincoln :** Luan, relax, il l'a très bien pris. Et puis, même s'il est plus âgé que moi, il reste un enfant. Il n'a pas de réel pouvoir !

 **Luan (soulagée) :** Oui, tu as raison. _[Elle lui sourit sincèrement.]_ Merci beaucoup Lincoln.

 **Lincoln (souriant) :** De rien grande sœur. Et si on rentrait avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent ?

 **Luan :** Bonne idée ! Mais avant, que dirais-tu d'une glace ? C'est moi qui offre !

 **Lincoln (jubilant) :** Oh ouais, super !

* * *

 _[Plus tard, après être rentré chez lui, Gidéon est dans sa chambre, fixant un miroir avec un air furieux.]_

 **Gidéon :** Lincoln Loud, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait ! _[Il serre le joyau de sa cravate dans sa main. Celui-ci émet alors une lueur verte, et les yeux de Gidéon se dilatent légèrement. Toutes les ampoules de la chambre explosent, tandis que les objets et meubles de la pièce se mettent à léviter autour de lui.] TU AS COMMIS LA PLUS GRAVE ERREUR DE TOUTE TA VIE !_

 _[Il abaisse son bras, et les objets et les meubles s'écrasent violemment par terre. Bud ouvre la porte de la chambre et fronce les sourcils.]_

 **Bud :** Gidéon Charles Gleeful ! Cesse ton caprice paranormal et range ta chambre immédiatement !

 _[Gidéon se retourne et pointe Bud du doigt avec un air autoritaire.]_

 **Gidéon :** LA FERME ! ICI C'EST MOI QUI DÉCIDE, PIGÉ ?

 _[Bud le fixe silencieusement quelques secondes, puis hausse les épaules.]_

 **Bud :** D'accord, comme tu voudras.

 _[Il referme la porte de la chambre. Gidéon regarde alors un tableau sur lequel il a accroché plusieurs photos de Luan avec des cœurs tout autour, et fixe tout particulièrement la photo au centre la représentant avec tous ses frère et sœurs. Il serre de nouveau le joyau de sa cravate, et la photo en question se met à brûler progressivement, jusqu'à ne laisser que Luan dessus.]_

* * *

 _[Le lendemain, à l'extérieur du Mystery Shack, tous les enfants sauf Lucy sont en train de s'amuser avec Mousse. Ils rient tous de bon cœur.]_

 **Luan :** Aaah, y'a pas à dire, ça fait du bien d'à nouveau rire naturellement.

 **Luna :** C'est cool de voir que tu te sens mieux !

 **Lori :** On te l'avait dit, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

 **Luan (riant nerveusement) :** O-oui, tout va bien maintenant, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, héhé...

 _[Elle remarque alors Lola, s'approchant d'elle en se frottant honteusement l'arrière du cou.]_

 **Lola :** Au fait Luan, je voulais te dire... Pardon de t'avoir dit ces choses méchantes la dernière fois. C'était pas cool de ma part d'avoir réagi comme ça, surtout que c'était pas ta faute si Gidéon avait craqué sur toi.

 **Luan (souriant) :** Excuses acceptées sœurette. _[Elle écarte ses bras.]_ Allez, viens là !

 _[Elles se font toutes les deux un câlin. Après avoir vu cette scène, Lincoln regarde la caméra et sourit.]_

 **Lincoln (aux spectateurs) :** Vous voyez ? Tout c'est bien passé, comme je l'avais prédit. On va enfin pouvoir passer à-

 _[Soudain, le téléphone de la boutique se met à sonner. Les enfants se regardent les uns les autres.]_

 **Fratrie Loud :** Pas moi !

 _[Ils se touchent tous le nez au même moment, sauf Lincoln qui le fait en retard. Il fronce les sourcils.]_

 **Lincoln :** C'est pas vrai ! _[Il entre dans la boutique, passe devant Lucy en train d'écrire un poème dans son carnet, et décroche le téléphone.]_ Oui, allô ?

 **Toby :** _Toby Têtedemule, de la gazette de Gravity Falls !_

 **Lincoln :** Oh, bonjour Monsieur Têtedemule. Hum... _[Il se gratte honteusement l'arrière du cou.]_ Désolé de vous avoir accusé de meurtre la semaine dernière.

 **Toby :** _Oh, tout ça c'est du passé. En fait, nous voudrions t'interviewer pour savoir si tu as remarqué des choses étranges dans cette ville depuis que vous êtes ici._

 **Lincoln (jubilant) :** Vraiment !? Trop génial, je pensais qu'on me le demanderait jamais ! _[Il sort un bloc-note de sa poche.]_ J'ai pris des notes sur tout ce que moi ou mes sœurs ont pu voir de bizarre dans le coin, j'ai d'ailleurs déjà quelques théories dessus !

 **Toby :** _Parfait, alors rendez-vous ce soir à 7h tapante au 412 de la Rue Gopher !_

 **Lincoln (prenant des notes) :** 412 de la Rue Gopher... D'accord, alors à ce soir !

* * *

 _[Au même moment, Toby, dans son bureau, raccroche le téléphone. Il regarde ensuite avec sérieux quelqu'un assis devant son bureau.]_

 **Toby :** Voilà, j'ai fait ton sale boulot. Maintenant, c'est le moment de me donner ce que tu m'as promis ! _[La personne mystérieuse lui lance une feuille avec quelque chose d'écrit dessus, qu'il s'empresse de prendre.]_ Oooh, le numéro de téléphone de Sandra Gimenez ! Oh merci, _Petit Gidéon_ !

 _[Gidéon se lève, et sort du bureau de Toby avec un sourire menaçant aux lèvres.]_

* * *

 _[Le soir venu, Lincoln se rend à l'adresse donné par Toby. Il s'agit d'un entrepôt vraisemblablement désaffecté, au bord d'une falaise. Lincoln lève un sourcil en voyant cela, revérifiant même l'adresse qu'il a noté sur son bloc-notes, puis finit par entrer. L'entrepôt est plongé dans le noir, et personne ne semble présent.]_

 **Lincoln :** Hey ho, y'a quelqu'un ?

 _[N'ayant aucune réponse en retour, Lincoln affiche un air désappointé et se retourne pour sortir. Mais la porte d'entrée se referme subitement d'elle-même, à sa grande surprise. Paniqué, il essaye de l'ouvrir en forçant la poignée, en vain. Soudain, les lumières de l'entrepôt s'allument, et Lincoln aperçoit à l'autre extrémité du bâtiment un fauteuil pivotant. Celui-ci se retourne alors, révélant ainsi Gidéon, en train de caresser les cheveux d'une petite poupée à son effigie.]_

 **Gidéon :** Bonsoir, mon ami.

 **Lincoln (étonné) :** Gidéon, c'est bien toi ?

 **Gidéon (jouant avec sa poupée) :** Lincoln Loud, tu es dans cette ville depuis combien de temps ? Une semaine, deux peut-être ? _[Il le regarde dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.]_ Tu te plais ici, t'apprécies le paysage ?

 **Lincoln :** Euh, oui. _[Il croise les bras et lève un sourcil.]_ Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?

 **Gidéon :** C'est très simple, petit. Cette ville a des secrets que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, et je te trouve un peu trop fouineur à mon goût !

 **Lincoln (soupirant) :** C'est à propos de Luan, c'est ça ? Je te l'ai dit, elle ne ressent rien pour toi !

 **Gidéon (énervé) :** MENTEUR ! _[Il pointe un doigt accusateur vers lui.]_ C'est toi et vos autres sœurs qui l'avez retourné contre moi ! _[Il se lève et s'approche de lui d'un air menaçant. Il serre le joyau de sa cravate dans sa main, et celui-ci se met à luire.]_ Elle était MA moitié d'orange à moi, et vous avez essayé de m'en priver !

 **Lincoln (inquiet) :** Hey, tu vas bien, t'es sûr ? Tes pupilles sont toutes dilat-

 _[Il est interrompu lorsqu'il se met à léviter au moment où Gidéon lève son bras. Gidéon mime alors un lancer, et Lincoln est propulsé dans des cartons remplis d'autres poupées à l'effigie de Gidéon.]_

 **Gidéon (d'un ton menaçant) :** Je sais faire plus que lire dans la tête des autres.

 **Lincoln (paniqué) :** M-m-mais tu n'as pas de réel pouvoir, hein ?

 **Gidéon :** Ah oui ? _[Il sourit.]_ Alors regarde Lincoln, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

 _[Il lève son bras, et de nombreux produits dérivés à son effigie tels que des horloges, des tasses ou des poupées sortent des cartons et lévitent tout autour de lui. Lincoln, abasourdi, plisse les yeux de peur.]_

* * *

 _[Pendant ce temps, au Mystery Shack, Luan est assise sous le porche de l'entrée de la boutique, visiblement préoccupée par quelque chose étant donné qu'elle fixe le sol en jouant avec sa queue de cheval. Wendy, Lori, Leni et Luna s'approchent d'elle.]_

 **Wendy :** Hey, tout va bien ma grande ? Tu es tracassée par quelque chose ?

 **Leni (haletant) :** Tu as quelque chose de cassé !? C'est quoi ? Ton bras, ta jambe ? Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital ?

 **Luna (inexpressive) :** TRAcassé, pas cassé. _[Elle regarde Luan avec un air inquiet.]_ Mais c'est vrai sister, on dirait que quelque chose te turlupine.

 **Luan (soupirant) :** J'ai besoin d'un conseil les filles. _[Elle les regarde.]_ Vous avez déjà rompu avec beaucoup de garçons ?

 **Wendy :** Oh oui. _[Elle commence à faire un décompte sur ses doigts.]_ Russ Durham, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson...

 **Lori :** Personnellement, je n'ai eu que Bobby dans ma vie, donc non.

 **Luna :** Moi je suis sortie une fois avec un mec quand j'avais 9 ans, mais ça a même pas duré une semaine.

 **Leni :** Y'a eu plein de garçons qui m'ont demandé de devenir leur petite copine, mais à chaque fois j'ai refusé poliment, vu que je n'étais pas intéressée. _[Elle soupire rêveusement.]_ Après, si Chaz me posait la question, peut-être que là...

 **Wendy :** Mike Horley, Nate Holt et... oh, ce garçon avec les tatouages...

 **Lori :** Mais pourquoi cette question ?

 **Luan (baissant les yeux) :** Parce qu'il y a un truc qui doit clocher chez moi. Je pensais que tout redeviendrait normal, mais j'ai l'impression que tout va de travers !

 **Luna :** C'est en rapport avec ta rupture, c'est ça ? _[Luan hoche la tête. Lori, Leni et Luna sourient.]_ Eh bien, raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, et on va peut-être t'aider à trouver ce qui ne va pas.

 **Wendy :** Danny Feldman, Mark Edstein... _[Elle écarquille les yeux.]_ Oh mais attends, chuis pas sûre d'avoir rompu avec lui ! _[Elle se gratte le menton de réflexion.]_ Ça doit être pour ça qu'il arrête pas de m'appeler.

 **Lori (fronçant les sourcils) :** Wendy, s'il te plaît !

 **Wendy :** Oui, désolée. _[Elle regarde Luan.]_ Vas-y, on t'écoute.

 **Luan (nerveuse) :** E-eh bien... _[Les autres lèvent un sourcil. Luan finit par soupirer.]_ Bon, d'accord... Je vous ai menti. En vérité, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise.

 **Lori :** C'est-à-dire ?

 **Luan :** C'est pas moi qui ait rompu avec lui. En fait... _[Elle baisse honteusement la tête.]_ Lincoln m'a proposé d'aller le lui dire, et j'ai accepté.

 **Les autres :** QUOI !?

 **Luna :** Oh non, me dis pas qu'il l'a fait !

 **Luan :** S-si...

 **Lori (se massant les tempes) :** Bon, d'accord. Alors soyons claires, TU vas aller parler avec Gidéon, que cela te plaise ou non. Mais d'abord, tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Lincoln, parce que tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser s'en mêler, même si c'est lui qui te l'a proposé et qu'il pensait bien faire, d'accord ?

 **Luan (hochant la tête) :** Oui, je comprends... Je vais le faire tout de suite. Il est où là ?

 **Lucy :** Il est parti.

 _[Toutes les autres sursautent de frayeur. Lori se retourne et la fixe d'un air irrité.]_

 **Lori :** LUCY, ON T'A DÉJÀ DIT D'ARRÊTER DE... _[Elle écarquille les yeux de réalisation.]_ Attends un peu, comment ça "parti" ?

 **Lucy :** Apparemment, Toby Têtedemule l'a appelé pour lui donner rendez-vous, pour qu'ils puissent discuter de quelque chose, juste tous les deux. Mais j'ai pas compris de quoi...

 **Luna :** C'est bizarre ça... il a lieu où, ce rendez-vous ?

 **Lucy :** Euh... dans la Rue Gopher je crois.

 **Luan (songeuse) :** La Rue Gopher ? Ça me dit un truc... _[Elle halète fortement.]_ C'est la rue qui appartient à l'entreprise familiale de Gidéon !

 **Lori :** Hein !? _[Après quelques instants, elle écarquille les yeux.]_ Oh non, ne me dites pas que... _[Elle se lève soudainement.]_ Dépêchons-nous d'y aller, Lincoln est peut-être en danger !

 **Leni :** Quoi !? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 **Lori :** Réfléchissez ! Il s'est interposé hier entre Luan et Gidéon, et aujourd'hui comme par hasard, quelqu'un lui demande de se rendre dans un bâtiment appartenant à sa famille, tout SEUL !

 **Wendy (écarquillant les yeux) :** Attends... tu insinues que Gidéon lui aurait tendu un piège ?

 **Lori :** J'en sais rien, on va en avoir le cœur net ! Allez vite chercher les autres, on décolle dès que tout le monde... _[Elle lève un sourcil.]_ Attendez, où est Luan ?

 _[Soudain, Luan passe devant elles à toute vitesse, sur un monocycle. Elle affiche un air paniqué.]_

 **Luan :** Non non non non non non NON NON NON NON..!

* * *

 _[Pendant ce temps, dans l'entrepôt, Lincoln évite du mieux qu'il peut tous les projectiles que lui envoie Gidéon par télékinésie. Ce dernier, d'un rire machiavélique, fait tomber une étagère près de Lincoln, qui l'esquive de justesse. Cependant, celui-ci finit par se retrouver dos au mur, légèrement blessé. Il lance un regard noir à Gidéon.]_

 **Lincoln :** Oncle Stan avait raison à propos de toi, tu es monstrueux !

 **Gidéon (avec un sourire diabolique) :** Ta sœur m'appartiendra, hahaha ! _[Lincoln lance un regard autour de lui, et aperçoit une batte de baseball dans son emballage. Il s'en empare, et s'élance vers Gidéon, qui est en train de s'amuser à parler à une poupée à son effigie.]_ C'est qui le chouette garçon, hein ? C'est toi ?

 **Gidéon (faisant la voix de la poupée) :** Non, c'est toi !

 _[En voyant Lincoln courir vers lui avec la batte de baseball, il s'empresse de lever son bras, ce qui fait le fait léviter et lâcher la batte au tout dernier moment. Lincoln le fixe furieusement.]_

 **Lincoln :** Vous n'aurez plus jamais rendez-vous tous les deux, tu m'entends ? Moi et nos autres sœurs, on t'en empêchera !

 **Gidéon :** Grossière erreur, rien n'empêchera notre destin de s'accomplir ! _[Il remarque une grande paire de ciseaux dans son emballage à côté de lui, et sourit.]_ Et je vais maintenant m'assurer que tu ne pourras plus jamais m'embêter, mon ami.

 _[Les ciseaux se mettent alors à découper leur emballage, puis à léviter. Ils se placent entre les jambes de Lincoln, prêts à le découper par le bas. Celui-ci, terrifié, essaye de se débattre, mais son corps reste immobile, en pleine lévitation. Luan, arrivant à ce moment-là, regarde à travers une fenêtre de l'entrepôt et assiste à cette scène. Paniquant grandement, elle s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée d'un violent coup de pied. Le bruit surprend Gidéon, qui se retourne et écarquille les yeux en voyant Luan.]_

 **Luan :** Gidéon Gleeful, on a des choses à se dire !

 **Gidéon (désemparé) :** L-Luan !? _[Il sourit nerveusement.]_ Hey, m-mon petit poussin en sucre, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 **Luan (les sourcils froncés) :** Primo, je ne suis pas ton petit poussin en sucre ! Secundo, je suis venu te dire quelque chose d'important. _[Elle se frotte honteusement la bras.]_ Quelque chose dont j'aurais dû faire preuve d'honnêteté et te le dire moi-même...

 **Gidéon :** Mais... _[Attristé, il sert son poing.]_ Mais je ne comprends pas...

 _[Lincoln commence à être étranglé par une force invisible, et il se débat pour essayer de respirer.]_

 **Lincoln :** Aaargh ! Luan, je crois bien que c'est le meilleur moment pour être brutalement honnête avec lui !

 **Luan (à Gidéon) :** Et si on trouvait le moyen de rester très bon amis tous les deux, hein ? _[Elle sourit.]_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

 **Gidéon :** Tu... _[Il sourit.]_ Tu crois ?

 _[Luan lance un coup d'œil furtif au joyau de sa cravate, et l'arrache subitement.]_

 **Luan (furieuse) :** BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! _[Lincoln, à présent plus sous l'emprise de Gidéon, retombe au sol en lâchant un "Aïe !".]_ Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te pardonner comme par magie alors que tu viens d'essayer de tuer mon frère ? NON MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT BARJO !?

 **Gidéon (paniqué) :** M-ma cravate ! Rends-la moi !

 **Luan :** Pas question !

 _[Elle lance la cravate à Lincoln, qui l'attrape au vol.]_

 **Lincoln (confiant) :** Haha, on dirait que tu fais moins le malin sans ce...

 _[Il interrompt sa phrase et écarquille les yeux en voyant Gidéon se jeter soudainement sur lui pour reprendre sa cravate. Cependant, son élan pousse Lincoln en arrière, ce qui les fait tous les deux passer par la fenêtre. Ils commencent à chuter de la falaise, sous les yeux horrifiés de Luan.]_

 **Luan :** LINCOLN, NOOON !

 _[Dans leur chute, Lincoln et Gidéon se battent en se donnant des gifles l'un à l'autre. Puis après quelques secondes, ils regardent en bas et se rendent compte qu'ils se rapprochent dangereusement du sol.]_

 **Lincoln et Gidéon (terrifiés) :** _AAAAAAAAH !_

 _[Juste avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent, ils se mettent à léviter, à quelques centimètres du sol. Surpris, ils tournent la tête et voient Luan, en pleine lévitation sous la pleine lune avec la cravate dans la main, et affichant un air sérieux. Elle s'approche d'eux, atterrit au sol et s'approche de Gidéon en fronçant les sourcils.]_

 **Luan :** Écoute Gidéon, c'est ter-mi-né, pigé ? Je n'aurais plus jamais de rendez-vous avec toi ! _[Elle plisse les yeux.]_ Alors disparaît, et n'essaie plus jamais de t'en prendre à ma famille !

 _[Lincoln et Gidéon retombent au sol, puis Luan jette la cravate par terre et écrase le joyau avec son pied. Une aura maléfique s'en libère, sous les yeux dévastés de Gidéon.]_

 **Gidéon :** Non, mes pouvoirs ! _[Il se relève et fixe furieusement Lincoln et Luan.]_ Oh non, ce n'est pas terminé, rien n'est jamais terminé ! Je vous promet qu'un jour... _[Tandis qu'il prend un ton menaçant, il s'enfonce dans la forêt en reculant.]_ **_on se retrouvera..!_**

 _[Il disparaît dans les bois. Lincoln, soulagé, se relève en expirant longuement.]_

 **Lincoln :** Et le voilà parti. On va enfin pouvoir passer à- _[Il est interrompu par Luan, qui se jette dans ses bras, en larmes.]_ H-hey, Luan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Luan :** Je suis vraiment désolée Lincoln... À cause de moi, Gidéon s'en est pris à toi, tu as failli mourir, et, et...

 **Lincoln (d'un ton réconfortant) :** Hey, je vais bien d'accord ? Bon, j'ai peut-être quelques bleus ici et là, mais je suis encore en un seul morceau, c'est le principal !

 **Luan :** M-mais si je n'avais pas été aussi lâche, et que j'étais allée lui parler directement au lieu de t'envoyer le faire, tu n'aurais pas eu à subir tout ça ! Quel genre de grande sœur demande à son petit frère de jouer les messagers dans une situation pareille ? _[Elle baisse les yeux de honte.]_ Je comprendrais si après tout ça, tu m'en veuilles à mort...

 **Lincoln :** Luan, on fait tous des erreurs, et on a tous eu peur au moins une fois de faire preuve d'honnêteté avec certaines personnes. _[Il la regarde dans les yeux.]_ Je sais que tu es sensible et qu'il t'arrive parfois de prendre les choses trop à cœur, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je t'aimerai toujours, quelques soient les situations délirantes dans lesquelles tu me mettras.

 _[Après quelques instants, elle sourit et s'essuie ses larmes.]_

 **Luan :** Eh, c'est à se demander qui est le grand frère ou la grande sœur de nous deux.

 **Lincoln :** Pff, dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu as été et tu seras toujours ma grande sœur, rappelle-toi toutes les fois où c'était toi qui venait me réconforter quand j'allais mal ! C'est bien pour ça d'ailleurs que je m'étais promis qu'un jour, je te rendrais la pareille.

 **Luan (lui ébouriffant les cheveux) :** T'es vraiment le garçon le plus génial que je connaisse, frangin.

 _[Elle le prend dans ses bras, et tous deux se font un câlin pendant une dizaine de secondes.]_

 **? :** Hey ho !

 _[Ils lèvent tous les deux la tête, et aperçoivent leurs sœurs à la fenêtre brisée de l'entrepôt.]_

 **Lynn (inquiète) :** Tout va bien en bas, rien de cassé ?

 **Luan :** Non ça va, on arrive ! _[Elle regarde Lincoln.]_ Allez viens, on va devoir leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

 _[Pendant ce temps, Stan et Bud sont dans le salon. Bud sert deux verres de limonades, tandis que Stan finit de signer le contrat de mariage. Tous les deux arborent des sourires satisfaits.]_

 **Stan :** Aaah... Ça c'est la belle vie, mon ami !

 **Bud :** Nos existences seront maintenant remplies de nourriture délicate et de portraits de clowns ! _[Ils trinquent. À cet instant, Gidéon entre dans la pièce, avec un air attristé.]_ Oh tiens, salut Gidéon ! Regarde qui est-

 **Gidéon (furieux) :** Stanford Loud, je réprouve tout ça ! _[Bud et Stan paraissent surpris. Gidéon secoue son poing de colère.]_ Je le réprouve avec force !

 **Stan : "** Réprouve" ? C'est un mot ça ?

 **Gidéon :** La famille Loud toute entière a suscité ma furie ! _[Il lève ses deux bras et lance un regard menaçant à Stan.]_ VOUS ALLEZ TOUS PAYÉ LE PRIX FORT POUR VOS TRANSGRESSIONS !

 **Stan :** Euh... j'comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Tu viens de t'acheter un dictionnaire ou quoi ?

 **Bud (désemparé) :** M-m-mais mon trésor, nous avions un petit arrangement par rapport à toi et Luan et-

 **Gidéon :** _SILENCE !_

 _[Bud sursaute de frayeur, puis hausse les épaules après quelques secondes.]_

 **Bud :** O-oui, euh... _[Il regarde Stan.]_ Il est encore entré dans une de ses colères légendaires. Désolé Stan, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire en l'occurrence.

 _[Il prend le contrat et le déchire, sous le regard consterné de Stan. Après quelques instants, ce dernier se lève en affichant un air énervé.]_

 **Stan :** D'accord, je me rends très bien compte que je suis de trop !

 **Bud (fronçant les sourcils) :** Stan, je suis désolé mais non, tu ne peux pas emporter ce tableau. Stan ! STAN !

 _[Stan sort de la maison en courant, le tableau du clown triste sous le bras.]_

 **Stan :** ESSAYE DE M'ATTRAPER, ANDOUILLE !

* * *

 _[En rentrant au Mystery Shack, Stan accroche le tableau au mur du salon, et le fixe d'un air triste. Il soupire.]_

 **Stan :** J'aurais pu en avoir des tas d'autres... _[Il se retourne et remarque les enfants, assis dans le canapé avec des airs exténués. Il lève un sourcil.]_ Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

 **Fratrie Loud :** Gidéon...

 **Stan (plissant les yeux) :** Gidéon. _[Il vient s'asseoir à côté d'eux.]_ Le petit mutant qui veut se venger sur toute la famille ! _[Après quelque secondes, Stan agite son pied en souriant.]_ J'ai le pied qui me chatouille, ça doit être lui qui essaye de me mordiller la cheville, hahaha !

 _[Les enfants finissent par esquisser des sourires.]_

 **Lincoln :** Mais bien sûr, comment il peut espérer nous détruire maintenant qu'il n'a plus sa cravate magique, hein ?

 **Luan (d'un ton moqueur) :** Peut-être en essayant de deviner au nombre auquel on pense ?

 **Lisa (confiante) :** AH, qu'il essaye ! Je le mets au défi de deviner, ou au moins comprendre celui qui me vient à l'esprit, là maintenant ! Un indice : c'est un nombre irrationnel, héhé !

 **Lola :** Il ne trouvera jamais le mien non plus, parce que c'est -8 ! Personne ne peut penser à un nombre négatif !

 _[Tout le monde rit. Stan fait alors semblant d'être terrifié.]_

 **Stan :** Oh, faites attention, il va essayer de nous détruire ! Hahaha !

 _[Ils continuent de rire de bon cœur tous ensemble pour le reste de la soirée.]_

* * *

 _[La nuit-même, Gidéon est dans sa chambre, en train de finir de peindre des petites figurines en bois représentant les différents membres de la famille Loud. Il prend la figurine de Luan et joue avec.]_

 **Gidéon (imitant Luan) :** Gidéon, je t'aime encore ! Si seulement ma famille pouvait comprendre !

 _[Il prend ensuite la figurine de Stan.]_

 **Gidéon (imitant Stan) :** Regardez-moi, je suis vieux et je sens mauvais !

 _[Il continue ensuite de prendre tour-à-tour les figurines de chaque sœur.]_

 **Gidéon (imitant Lucy) :** Soupir, je suis tout le temps lugubre et je déteste être sociale.

 **Gidéon (imitant Lana) :** J'adore me salir, c'est pas grave si les autres pensent que je suis crado !

 **Gidéon (imitant Lynn) :** Je suis rien qu'une brute épaisse qui adore martyriser les autres !

 **Gidéon (imitant Lori) :** Je peux littéralement pas passer deux secondes sans discuter avec mon Bobby chéri !

 **Gidéon (imitant Lisa) :** Je suis super intelligente, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me faire beaucoup d'amis !

 **Gidéon (imitant Luna) :** Quand je chante, je casse les oreilles de tout le monde, mais je m'en fiche !

 **Gidéon (imitant Leni) :** Je suis tellement bête que quand je vois un panneau, je le remercie !

 **Gidéon (imitant Lola) :** C'est moi, la princesse casse-pieds qui passe son temps à enquiquiner tout le monde !

 **Gidéon (imitant Lily) :** Moi, je suis tellement inutile qu'on ne m'a même pas emmené en vacances, areuh areuh !

 _[Il finit par prendre la figurine de Lincoln, et il la fixe intensément.]_

 **Gidéon (imitant Lincoln) :** Hey, qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir faire sans ta précieuse amulette, hein ?

 **Gidéon (d'un ton menaçant) :** Oh, tu verras bien mon garçon. _[Il regarde un étrange journal ouvert à une page représentant son ancienne amulette, puis le ferme. Celui-ci est identique au journal n°3 de Lincoln, en dehors du numéro sur la couverture qui est un 2.]_ Tu verras bien...

* * *

 _ **Keuwa ? Un autre journal, comme celui de Lincoln ? Kessa dire ké céci !? Tant de suspens, c'en est presque insoutenable !**_

 _ **Eeet oui, comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai donc choisi Luan pour Gidéon (que j'ai décidé de légèrement vieillir en conséquence). J'ai hésité pendant longtemps avec Lola, avec qui ça aurait pu tout aussi bien fonctionner, mais j'ai finalement opté pour la comédienne de la famille.**_

 _ **Il faut savoir que Luan est mon personnage préféré dans Bienvenue chez les Loud, et que j'adore écrire des passages sur elle. C'est pourquoi, vous l'avez vu ici et vous le verrez à d'autres occasions encore, elle semble avoir une connexion toute particulière avec Lincoln. Alors bien évidemment, ceci est ma propre interprétation des persos et tous les Loud s'adorent les uns les autres quoi qu'il arrive (tout le monde aura droit à son moment attendrissant, ne vous en faites pas). Mais même dans la série d'origine, je trouve que ces deux-là en particulier font une belle paire, car même quand ils se chamaillent, ils retombent assez vite sur la même longueur d'onde. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à le dire dans une review ! ;)**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous annonce que je vais me prendre une petite pause syndical pour me ressourcer. On se reverra donc très certainement en 2019 pour le chapitre 5, alors soyez patients mes amis ! Des bisous tout le monde, merci, tcha-**_

 _ **[Soudainement, la porte du placard s'ouvre.]**_

 **"Haa-HA ! Je te tiens !"**

 **...Oh oh.**

* * *

 _[Plus tard, dans le Mystery Shack, les enfants sont regroupés autour de Mousse avec des sourires aux lèvres.]_

 **Mousse (à Lola) :** T'as fini ?

 **Lola :** Pas encore !

 _[Quelques secondes passent.]_

 **Mousse :** Et là, ça y est ?

 **Lola :** Presque !

 **Mousse :** Tu me dis quand t'as fini.

 _[Après quelques secondes, Lola recule pour admirer.]_

 **Lola :** Et voilààà !

 _[Mousse se retourne, révélant son corps recouvert de sequins.]_

 **Mousse :** Allez, c'est parti !

 _[Lisa éteint la lumière, puis Lana allume une lampe-torche et vise Mousse. La lumière se reflète alors sur les sequins, donnant un effet de boule de disco dans toute la pièce. Luna lance une musique disco sur son portable, puis Mousse tourne sur lui-même. Les enfants commencent alors à danser avec enthousiasme autour de lui.]_

 **Luna :** Wooohooo, ça c'était une idée de génie !

 _[Stan passe devant eux, une canette à la main. Il les fixe d'un air inexpressif.]_

 **Stan :** ...Vous êtes renvoyés.

* * *

EHWWB, SRXUTXRL QH P'DSSHOOHV-WX SDV ?


End file.
